


Money Can't Buy Us Happiness

by ziallsanity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d af, CEO zayn, M/M, Mpreg, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niam - Freeform, Pregnant Niall, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziall Horlik, larry - Freeform, money talks, one direction - Freeform, slight niam okay, yeah - Freeform, ziall, ziall mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallsanity/pseuds/ziallsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Niall first met Zayn, he knew happiness couldn't be obtain by money because even though the both of them were from a poor family, the relationship they had gave them the happiness they wanted but that view changed when Niall finds out he's pregnant. He began to think about his and his soon-to-be child's future that drove him to a decision that he never knew he will be deciding, breaking up with Zayn. No, he loves him so much god he does but this will only make it harder for Zayn and him and he doesn't want that. He wants the best for the both of them and his baby.</p><p>Niall broke up with Zayn though Zayn didn't really agreed to it but the next day Zayn went to Niall to talk about it he's gone. All gone, nobody saw him and he didn't come back.</p><p>Years later, Niall had a young boy and a supportive boyfriend, with a high paying job although he's just one of the assistants to a CEO of a worldwide company, that he now consider as family.</p><p>When Niall and his new family decided to go to the supermarket and buy some groceries, he suddenly bumps to his ex, Zayn. He's even more surprised when he hears his boyfriend introduce him.</p><p>"Hey, babe. This is my boss, the CEO of the company, Mr. Zayn Malik."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I finally saw him.

After what seemed like forever of searching him and end up being frustrated because he left like a mist, there was no trail or anything left behind that could serve as a hint to look for him, I finally found him.

It was a never-ending cycle of 'what ifs' and 'will i ever' during the process of finding him but I never expected that I will see him, not in a grocery store buying what I needed for the weekend just because my employees are on a vacation.

It's been years, I've hired the best private investigators in the country demanding them to find a single person that has been a huge part of my life- still is, the person that I love so much. That one person that stole my heart and never ever gave it back even when he left me. They all tried but not even one could find him. I contacted all the people that we had connections with, might have any relations or involvement with us during the past but like the others, no one knew his whereabouts or what he did after that day. It was like searching for something that doesn't even exist and it seems like you're the only one aware of its existence yet you have no proof or anything except for the memory you have.

I wasn't supposed to be here anyway because how the hell would you expect a CEO of the biggest shipping and airline companies to be shopping for his own necessities when he can hire anyone to do so? But I only have a maid and a butler in my home. They were both on a vacation and they're the only employees that I've given my trust to, so it wasn't a brainer that I'm not keen on the idea hiring someone and add them to the employees at my home. Both were enough and capable of doing their job plus, it's fine with me getting out once in a while and it's the best because now I've found the person I've been looking for so long.

He looked so beautiful, more beautiful than before, and I couldn't help but take a moment and awe in his beauty. There was changes, I knew. I have etched his face and every feature he had in my mind, memorizing them like it was a basic foundation of learning. His full blonde hair had now brown roots growing at some parts, his genuine hair color somehow out growing the bleached portion of his hair. It suited him. His previously lean body somehow gained muscle and he now looked more healthy, maybe along with the muscle he had increased weight. It made me smile how he looked better, it eased my worries from yesterday, trust me I had my nightmares and it was so nice to finally see him and get a glimpse of what he is now. I worried myself everyday whether he was eating right, whether he was okay or not, and worst- whether he was alive or dead, that I tried to shoo away from my mind.

And just the simple sight in front of me was enough to relieve my stressed out brain from those thoughts, he's alive, he's healthy and he's okay.

My lips stretched into a big smile that I haven't known I was capable to do after the years I have gone through without him by my side. Tears started to form at the corner of my eyes, god knows how long I've waited for this.

I was so deep in my trance to realize my feet was taking steps, drawing me towards him.

My feet taking the steps towards him, I let my feet on its own not caring anything except for the fact that I'm going to talk to him again, I'm going back to him. I darted my gaze back at him, he was choosing over two cereal boxes as his eyebrows raised and nose scrunched up cutely and I beamed. I beamed at the sight of him looking so cute, god I was so damn sure I haven't gotten over my feelings for him.

No, I never stopped loving him. Absence really makes the heart grow fonder and that true love doesn't die down with time, it lingers and intensifies. My heart swelled and tugged at the drawing distance between us, between my love and I.

The desire to come to him was too strong and I found myself caving in, taking the remaining steps faster than I ever could. He was reaching for another cereal box but at his height he was failing to reach it so I towered him with his height, extending my hand to grab the cereal box he was reaching for.

"Here you go," I whispered in his ear in a raspy voice, grasping the cereal box tightly.

He spun around and faced me to say, "Thank-"

I handed him the cereal box and he widened his eyes, his blue eyes still striking as ever feeling myself drowning in it, the longer I stare. I smirked at his expression, his mouth gaped open, and his eyes still wide. No words came out and the gentleman I am, I spoke first. "Hello, Niall."

His lips trembled, words stuttering out of his pretty little mouth, "H-hi...Z-Za-y-zayn."

I was feeling confident, I had grasp of my composure and restraint that was holding every fiber and molecule in my body from hugging and kissing the life out of him because god damn it, I miss him and I love him so much.

"I should consider myself lucky for seeing you here, so lucky. It's been years, don't you think, Niall?"

"U-uh-uhm...Yeah, it's nice to meet you here, Zayn." He bit his lip, oh you shouldn't do that. He tried stepping back from me only to land on the rack but in a swift move, I caught him in my arms.

The exposed skin grazed mine, feeling the electricity from the slight contact, the proximity between us and those flushed all that I had down the drain. It made me lose control, my composure, everything in just an instant. I was barely containing it earlier but now I couldn't anymore.

"I missed you, Niall." I whispered sincerely in his ear, letting all my emotions from all the years without him lace at those words. "I missed you so much, baby."

"Z-Zayn...let me go." He tried to push me away but I was stronger than him and the embrace I had on his body was so tight. There was this longing budding inside me, pushing me over the edge, making me borderline crazy. The longing and urge to kiss him was immense and I will lose my mind the longer I restrained myself.

In a flicker, I found myself cupping his cheeks, leaning closer trying to diminish the distance between our lips when I heard a tiny voice that screamed my love's name. "Daddy Ni!"

It was a nickname, but I knew that nickname too well. I used it with him every time we cuddle or doing nothing other than whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. I stopped immediately and retreat my hands, losing any contact with Niall as I gaze back at the boy who screamed that.

I saw a young boy with jet black hair and blue eyes running over to us while Niall cleared his throat and bent down to catch the young boy in his arms. "Daddy, what's taking you so long?" He asked curiously, obviously impatient pertaining to his daddy picking a cereal box.

"There's a lot of cereals, baby. But, Daddy already got one-" He eyed me then I realized he was talking about the cereal I reached for him. It was now down on the ground. I lose hold of it when I tried to catch him in my arms.

"Oh," I quickly picked up the cereal box and handed it to him. He stared at me for a moment before accepting it and handing it to the boy on his arms.

I was so lost, why was this little boy calling him daddy? Niall has a son already? Since when the fuck did he had one? I was completely perplexed and utterly confused.

Suddenly, a man came up to us then the boy beamed widely, "Papa!" I widened my eyes at the name he called. I piercingly gazed at the figure getting closer to us.

"Baby," He ruffled the boy's hair and Niall stood up whilst carrying the boy.

"Hey, babe," The man had his arm wrapped around Niall as he pressed a kiss on to the pale skin of his cheek and I was left fuming and clenching my fists. His appearance didn't help but added to my confusion and perplexity. Now, the feeling of perplexity and confusion was outweighed by anger and jealousy. The emotions that flooded over me surged adrenaline right through my veins, pumping blood more than ever.

Niall wasn't single anymore and has a child? Did he leave me for this man? Did he choose to waste everything we've had in order to be with this man? It set my whole body on fire and it wasn't later until my whole body was burning, anger and jealousy consuming me as a whole, until I could only see red. I always didn't like him with any other men that me, I always made sure he only has me. I was the jealous and possessive type, so to hell with that man. I'm going to freaking break his arm if he doesn't remove that from Niall's waist. I wanted to run after him and remove it myself but it would appear rude and a scandal could bore out of it when I don't think of my actions thoroughly. What was happening? It wasn't too long ago when I felt like I finally found my world, my missing piece, and my every thing. Now, the world that I found so recent crashed and burned. The missing piece destroyed and losing existence, and what I thought was everything was now nothing.

They were all smiles and I hated that. Not that I hated Niall for smiling but the fact that he wasn't smiling because of me or smiling for me was the one that I hate. He was smiling because of the man that had his arms draped around Niall like he was his, ruffling and giggling at the boy in his arms.

"Niall," I called out his name breaking them from their temporary happiness.

He shot right up, looking at me wistfully as he tried to speak out words. The guy on the other hand eyed me. I paid no attention to him. I don't give a fuck about him.

"Sir?" He spoke questioningly, "Sir, are you, Zayn Malik?"

I was really not going to pay any attention to him but he had mentioned my name and to appear rude in front of him might weird him out because why would I give him that kind of manner no matter how much anger I had for him, plus there's Niall around. I don't like being bad in front of Niall, unless a different kind of bad.

"Yeah, I am," I answered with pride evident in my voice, I've already made a name worldwide so it wasn't really surprising people questioning me who I am because they might've spotted me on the newspapers or televisions.

"Oh my god," He uttered. "What's wrong, babe?" Niall asked, suddenly giving me a hostile look. "How did you know him?" Niall inquired again while the man fixed his posture.

"Babe, this is my boss. This is the CEO of the company I'm working for, Mr. Zayn Malik."

He's my employee? I grinned at the information, looks like someone from the company is going to lose a job – well, depends on his performance anyway, I need to reason out well if I want him fired out of my company so it wouldn't be unjust or anything.

"Oh, you're under my company?" I smirked, "What's your name anyway?"

"My name's Liam, sir. Liam Payne." He answered, draping his arm over Niall's shoulder with a smile etched on his lips. I'm going to kill this guy, I swear.

"Oh, Liam..." I trailed off, "May I know who these people are?"

"Oh, these are my family sir, well not yet but I consider them as one. Here's my boyfriend, Niall, I guess you know him, sir, since you called him by his name earlier. And this boy right here is-" Liam introduced nonchalantly, he was proud of his family I could see. And the anger and jealousy inside me intensified, bound by regret, I thought of me in his position. I should be the one introducing as Niall's boyfriend, as the songs says, "that should be me."

"Liam, we need to go, I think I left the faucet back home opened," Niall reasoned out, clutching Liam's arm as he plead for Liam to check out their groceries and go home.

"Oh yeah? Looks like we'll have to go ahead, sir, nice meeting you here," Liam waved off before taking the boy from Niall's arms and the cereal box.

"Good bye. Keep safe," I said before they turned their backs at me. When Liam took a few steps ahead, I pulled Niall back by his wrist and whispered, "See you again, Niall." I nibbled his ear lobe and I felt him panting in front me before turning back and taking my turn to leave.

My Niall is not yet married, I sighed thankfully. He has Liam as his boyfriend but that boyfriend label can easily be stripped off at anyone, especially from Liam when I know how Niall still reacts around me. I'm going to awaken that locked feelings inside him, rekindle the old flames that we have that once burned and consumed our beings.

But then the thought was blocked when I thought the additional boy in the complicated picture, the young boy that has familiar jet black hair and blue eyes that was so far from Liam Payne's brunette hair and brown eyes. The two were obvious brunettes, so how the hell, did the child had a black hair? Was he adopted?


	2. Chapter 2

I saw him again. **  
**

I didn't thought I would ever see him again after everything I have given up and did just to hide myself from him. But everything I had worked so hard for was broken down by just a simple and mere coincidence of grocery shopping.

It was supposed to be a simple grocery shopping today, along with my son and my boyfriend. We were strolling and pushing the cart around the wide array of merchandises when my son whined about his lack of cereal, of course I was quick to appease him and told him I'll get him one. He demanded I should get the new one he saw on commercial. Apparently, there were two, and I was on debate whether I should pick one as I scanned the nutritional content.

Imagine, how shocked I was to see my ex boyfriend staring back at me as he handed the cereal box I was reaching for what felt like an hour with the biggest grin on his face. He said, hello, and his lips were back into that grin again. I tried to be civil as I could be, I wanted to answer him straightly and leave quickly as possible but my lips and mouth betrayed me. My lips trembled and my mouth stuttered my greetings back to him.

His presence had a massive effect on me, my legs felt wobbly and my knees were growing weak. I stepped back, too dumb to realize that it was a dead end where a massive rack was going to hinder me from moving away from the man in front of me. The proximity between us gave me an opportunity to gaze at him intently and made me aware of how much he has changed over the years.

He still looked so young but unlike before, he had the lower portion of his face covered by an amount of stubble which suited his features perfectly. He had his hair styled into a quiff that looked like perfection, and his eyes that had a smoldering gaze darted towards me had my body quivering under his height.

"I missed you so much, Niall."

He murmured it softly against my ears, letting the gentle words caress me in a way that he was the only one able to do. It tugged my heart, feeling the words form a hand and enveloped around it until I couldn't breathe, why am I feeling like this?

Then, he cupped my cheeks, it was as if my brain was wired to him and that moment I knew what he wanted to do but the fact that my body complied, pumping blood more than ever as heat spread all over my body, my eyes fluttered close and my lips parted as it awaited for something to collide with. To make things worse, my heart thrummed in my chest, and I was left dumbfounded.

Was it _lust?_ But I shouldn't be feeling this way even if it's lust, I have my boyfriend. God, I have a boyfriend and I'm letting him do this to me!

Then, everything stopped when we both heard yell. _"Daddy Ni!"_ I thanked heavens for my son's sudden appearance that put a halt on Zayn's intent to kiss me because I was about to commit sin the moment that luscious and sinful lips met mine and I will found myself indulging at the feeling.

I met my son's height and welcomed him to my arms, this is him. The price of all the sacrifices and hardships I endured for the past years, he's my greatest possession. No matter what timeline or reversions I will face, I will still choose the same. I will undergo through the same sacrifices and hardships just for this little boy. I will still choose my son no matter how hard it was to come to that decision, my son will always come first. It was for the best, for the both of us and for our son.

My son asked, what took me so long, I answered him, kissed his forehead then eyed Zayn. He quickly handed me the cereal box which I took in his hand the moment it was available for grabbing. I could see the confusion in his eyes when it flickered. It lingered in his gaze as he remained silent. I knew he wanted to ask me questions but I appreciated when he didn't. There was a lot that happened the years I left, a lot has changed and a lot was never going to be the same.

My son beamed at the sight of his papa, which I knew was Liam. He's my boyfriend, the one person who helped me get through those years. He helped me raise my son to who he is today. My son quickly warmed up to Liam, it was a wonder when he first called Liam 'papa', it made my heart swelled as Liam flaunted it with pride when he told me about it one day. Tears streamed down my face non-stop hearing it from him because no matter how much I was happy for Liam, I was so much guilty for stripping the opportunity from the rightful and the person who deserved it the most.

"Babe, this is my boss. This is the CEO of the company I'm working for, Mr. Zayn Malik."

Zayn Malik, my ex-boyfriend, my longest relationship and the person whom I've known for more than half of my life time was now a CEO, A CEO of the popular shipping and airline companies. What?! And now to add to that mix of confusion was my boyfriend working for him. The greetings paved way for a sudden turn of conversation that made me want to twist on my spot.

"And this boy right here-"

I immediately shut Liam up by reasoning out that I thought I left the faucet at home open and that we needed to get home so I could turn it off. It was effective and I sighed in relief, I knew how proud Liam is towards us whom he considers his family now but he was so close to spilling the most essential information that will lead to something I don't want to happen in the future. Zayn Malik is my baby daddy, he's the father of my son, the real and genuine father of my son, Zavier John Horan. The guilt of taking away Zayn's place from my son's life drove me to influence just a part of him in his life. So I named him my son the name he always wanted, the name we've always planned. It was a random topic but we both talked it through back then, when we were so in love, when we only had the world at our feet, and we don't give a damn because what matters the most is that we love each other so much. We talked about building a family and that when we ever have children he's going to name him Zavier. It sounded like savior, in some way, like what our love felt like. I don't regret that love in any way though, Zavier was the product. Zavier was my savior for all the years I went through without him, the years that I left Zayn for the best. Zavier John, ZJ in short.

We bid good byes but the good bye he made for me felt like wasn't going to be the last no matter how hard I tried to make it sure it was the last,

"See you again, Niall," The words and the nibble he made on my ear sent shiver to my body, it made me cold, made me felt like a huge bucket of cold water fell from above and poured down over me- awakening every fiber and molecule in my body, awakening every senses and organ responsible for it.

Zayn- I knew him the best. We both shared everything with each other, we both knew everything about ourselves. There wasn't anyone that knew us best other than us, both. He was determined and the depth of his determination was something any man should be afraid of, he was also ruthless when he can be destroying everything in his path that hinders him from getting what he wants, he will and he can when he wants to.

The thought was scaring me already and I couldn't help but think about my son's welfare. If Zayn ever finds out, if he finds out that Zavier is his kin, he will make damn sure that Zavier goes back to his arms and that- that was so similar to losing my world and everything I had. That was my greatest nightmare, and the fact that Zayn was now a more powerful man with wide connections, it will make it easier for him to do so.

But I won't let it be that way, I won't let myself be pushed away from my son nor will I let my son be taken away from me. Over my dead body I will let that happen. I've done everything for Zavier, he's my life and taking my life away from me is like killing me the most painful way possible so I'm not going to let that happen. I don't give a care whatever Zayn will do. I'm going to fight back if he ever takes a move on taking my son away from me.

I will fight even if I knew I will lose in the end.

-

It was morning now. I couldn't sleep that night thinking about those things until I demanded my son to sleep with me on my bed, my baby boy complied feeling all happy for me allowing him to sleep with me. I've made him sleep in another room for the past month, scolding him that he should be acclimatize to sleeping on his own and without my help so he can turn into a man. He proudly tells back that he's a man already and that he didn't need to go through it, but I insisted and thus he slept for the first time without a crying session and me lulling him to sleep.

I woke up with him wrapped all over me, he looked so cute. The thing is, Zavier received dominant features and traits from his father that appears uncanny when compared, his jet black hair, his call for a talent in art, his thick and long eyelashes, even though it pained me that he reminds me of Zayn, he was perfect. I tapped his cheek to wake him up, "'m still sleeping, daddy."

"Sleeping people doesn't answer back, ZJ,"

"Ts," He made that sound that he creates when his tongue is in between his teeth. He started to snore loudly and I wanted to chuckle. It was so reminiscent of the times I had to wake up Zayn early after we both spent the night. He didn't want to be woken up and remained his ground to sleep the whole day.

"Come on, stand up, we need to have breakfast, don't you want to eat your new cereal that we bought yesterday?"

He shot right up at the mention of the new cereal. He had his eyes wide and was beaming at me. "Let's go, daddy, I'm hungry for breakfast!" I caught a glimpse of those bright blue eyes. That's the only thing that was so distinct that he had caught from me, my blue eyes that his real father loved so much.

"But weren't you still sleeping?"

"Who told you that, daddy? I'm hungry, come let's go eat!"

I chuckled at my son's behavior. He stood up from the bed and followed me to the kitchen. He sat on the tiny chair that was for him, I prepared his bowl, the box, and the milk carton all in the table. Oh, and the utensils as well. I made a simple sandwich and orange juice for me. I eyed my son as he ate his breakfast. He was aware of my warring gaze so he was eating his meal rather meticulously and slowly. I wanted to laugh but I didn't it was his attempt to make things up for the last time, he made an obvious mess with his breakfast the last time and that I didn't let him eat the sweets he's been craving that day rather I made him eat the healthy stuff which left him scowling and whining at me so he's learning now.

"T'is delishows, dwaddy! T'is shud be me new break fast. You shud bwuy mwore!" He munched happily on his new cereal, of course it should be delicious it cost rather high than his previous ones.

"What did I told you, Zavier John?"

He bit his lip and continued eating his food quietly. He already knew I didn't commend him speaking while his mouth is full so he swallowed it and continued, "Sorry, daddy, but it's delicious! Buy me more pweaseee!"

"I will, when you finish the whole box, baby. It's still new and there's still a lot so no need to buy more, right?"

He nodded and continued eating. Then, my phone started vibrating receiving a call from Liam.

"Good morning, babe!" He greeted cheerfully from the other line.

"Good morning too, Li," I giggled, he always call me in the morning to check up on things, he's at work already for sure. He's an early bird, too punctual but well driven when it comes to work. He's a good employee and he loves his job so much.

"Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Yeah, we're currently eating breakfast. ZJ loves his new cereal," I informed him, smiling at the sight of my son still eating his breakfast, still watching him carefully because he might eat too much and get indigestion first thing in the morning.

"Hahaha, that's good," He laughed, maybe picturing ZJ with his mouth full of his new cereal which is the real thing actually. "Babe, my boss came to me to job today,"

That was Zayn. He's making a move already.My heart started beating loudly and it was not the good kind of heart beat but the heart beat that was caused by irrational fear or anxiety, "Yeah?"

"He greeted me today and asked me for a coffee later lunch. He told me I was doing a good job and that I should kept it up and maybe I could get a promotion."

I knew something was wrong in the picture but Liam was too happy, I couldn't bear to break it to him about it so I just sighed and, "Congratulations, babe! I'm so happy for you! I know you deserve it best because I know how hard working you are."

"Eh, about that, I'm sorry I couldn't spend time with you guys that much anymore but I was glad we saw each other again yesterday for grocery shopping."

"Yeah, maybe you love us more than your job," I joked, but Liam was just that diligent person who loves responsibility and taking care of it.

"Nope, I love you more. I love you and ZJ more than my job."

"We love you too, Li." I replied.

"ZJ, it's papa." I called my son and he perked up at the mention of his name for Liam,

"Daddy let me talk to papa!" He whined, making grabby hands and reaching out the phone for me. He smiled and gushed wildly when I handed him the phone, "Papa Li!"

"Yes, I love my new cereal! You and daddy should buy me more! But daddy said I just bought one and that I should finish mine before I should. Papa, you'll buy me one, don't you?"

He was talkative always and tattle-tails on me to his papa but I shrugged it off, it was kids nature to be that way and my son was so adorable and lovable that you couldn't help but let him get away with everything.

My son gave the phone back to me telling me that Liam wanted to talk to me again. I took the phone from his tiny hands and place it on my ear, "Yeah, Li?"

"Hey, babe looks like I need to go. I got to work now," Liam huffed and I could hear the tap of pens and flicker of papers. He was already working but just sneaking a phone call.

"Okay, babe, see you when you're free, love you." I said.

"Oh right, by the way, babe, my boss asked me for your phone number. He said you were an old friend and couldn't get hold of you so I gave him yours since I know you two know each other. Okay, bye."

The call ended and I was left dumbfounded, why of all times, Liam? Why must you be so good to others and helping them to do bad unknowingly? Ugh! It made me angry and it was inevitable though I knew it wasn't going to help. I need to change my number now, I need a new number.

But before I could frantically start the process of doing so, my phone vibrated, one message received.

I thought it was from Liam, but from an _unknown number._

_**We should talk. We need to talk. Tell me when you're free.** _

It was so obvious who it was so it didn't took me long enough to deduce the identity of the sender.

I was screwed. I was doomed. I was falling into his trap and worst the people around me are going to get caught as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**ZAYN**

It's been two days since I've sent him a text. Niall isn't dumb enough to not figure out the identity of the person who texted, every possible hint points out to me so I know for sure he avoided and ignored the text intentionally. That's not the only text I've sent out in the span of two days, I've sent him follow ups, too frustrated that I didn't get a reply from just one.

He was being stubborn as hell and it was driving me mad- furious even. I was going to do it gently, on his pace, but the fact that he isn't complying with my simple request of meeting wanted me to break what I had planned initially.

There's one thing I was able to make damn sure after meeting Niall again- I still love him. My heart thumped like crazy, my heart irregularly beating, expressing the longing it was enduring for so long. The fury and anger I felt when I found he left was unlike any other but the fact that the longing and love I had for him overpowered it the moment I saw him again- it was a confirmation that I'm still deeply in love with Niall. Nothing's ever going to change that, like I'm going to let that happen. He's the one for me and I'm the one for him. Fuck that Liam bastard for stealing him from me! I'm going to win him back no matter what it takes. It was destiny that pulled the strings for us to meet again, it was an obvious call that I should win him back, rebuild our dreams and hopes.

Call me crazy but Niall's love drove me insane. Neither rehabilitation nor therapy can cure me from it. He's my drug- his love, his body, his soul, everything about him was a drug that I was addicted to.

For that Liam, I'll let him off the hook. He was a good employee. I've learned that after asking my secretary an overlook of his performance and history with the company. It was crazy but I think of a good use for Liam, it's a waste to let him go easily and I couldn't do it anyway. He's the planning manager for the main shipping schedule within the area, responsible for the flight monitoring and overlook of the departing and arriving planes. He has a vital role in this office and my secretary told me it's best I shouldn't be doing anything with Liam as of the moment. I invited the boy over a coffee the other day ago, he politely refused saying he had things to finish. I applaud him to that anyway no matter how I'm furious with the guy he was professional, highly skilled and very dedicated with his work.

I sat silently in my office, thinking of a way how I could push Niall out of his little shell, how I could make him meet with me because no matter how hard I'll be texting my hand off, he's not going to answer anytime soon. He's stubborn. Suddenly, the ticking of the clock across my room and silence was overbearing that it drove me to angrily page for my secretary who immediately entered the moment I asked for his presence.

"Sir," He bowed as a greeting and I just gave him a sly nod.

"Harry," My secretary, Harry Styles, it's been just a few years since I've met him and witness his skills. It was my father that introduced me to him. Of course, I was new with everything the moment I stepped into the company. He helped me get used to the things, it wasn't hard to since my father already taught me beforehand and made me study under the best professors and businessmen working in similar fields to get me to acclimatize with work. Now, I'm on the top of the empire. My father had passed me the throne which I graciously accepted though he's still keeping tabs on the company but now he's just on vacation.

A thought popped into my mind and I smirked, finally! "Fetch me details about Niall Horan's whereabouts...his address, his personal information just anything about him and where he is right now. He's related to Liam Payne in some sort."

"Uh, sir," He said cautiously as if avoiding a mine that will explode immediately under the sense of his touch.

"Yes?"

"He's Liam Payne's boyfriend, I know him." He said in a tiny voice.

I shot right up at the mention that he's Liam's, "He is my boyfriend, Harry! He's mine and not even that Liam can steal him away from me! And how the hell did you know him?" I snapped. It was really childish I know but the thought of Niall being mind drove me insane- not just at the moment but as well as during the years he left me. It was hard but I endured, I succumb no matter how painful it was in order to stand up and just look for him again. He was worth every pain, he's my Niall. He's mine, everything about him and I'll make damn sure everyone will know that.

He flinched but regardless remained his composure, "He went over once when we had a 'bring your family to work' day for the employees, he came for his bo- he came for Liam, sir. Liam introduced us to him proudly and he wasn't hard to get along with."

It was like a thunder hitting my brain giving me a sudden surge of brain storm, a lightning of thoughts started popping out. "Did you get his number? Do you have any contact to him? Does he know you?"

"Of course, sir, I did. We're friends now. We see each other once in a while."

Let it be the heavens drifting the clouds away and singing down on me, or will I ever get this lucky in a single day? I grinned at Harry's answer, it was the pavement...the bridge I needed to form the plan I had formulated in my head. It was the perfect bridge if I must say.

"Good, now I want you to arrange a meet up with him today or whenever he is possible. You need to say it's urgent and that you need his help."

"But why, s-"

"Ask that to me again, Harry, and you're fired." I darted my glare towards him, making sure he gets aware how important my order was.

"Sir, where do you want the meet up to be held?" He asked. I smirked in delight knowing that he's finally agreed to my damn order, well it wasn't that hard.

"Anywhere, where do you usually meet up?"

"Over this coffee shop called, Lovers In Paradise. It's really, really, good. Would that be fine, sir?" He inquired, pulling out his phone already, not sure if he was already texting Niall or putting it on his phone's memo but either way I know my plan is taking steps. Harry is a capable man. I would have fired him a long time ago if he wasn't no matter how my father trusted him.

"Yes, not like I'm in the room to make demands. But if I must, I don't care about the place I just want to meet him as early as possible. Maybe this instant if you can." I tempted him, testing his abilities in negotiation.

"Let's see if I can sir, I'll let you know the moment he replies but for now you have a meeting, sir."

"Alright, pick up the files and prepare the projector, this won't take long." I stood up while he hurriedly went up to my table and picked up the necessary files and reports needed for the meeting. I fixed my suit, straightening the creases and folds it had due to my sitting position.

He opened the door and I stepped out first, he followed right after then the door shut immediately.

-

I sighed heavily, the meeting was finally over. Another deal is about to be made and our company is going to earn billions from this deal. Everybody chorused, feeling triumph over the finished business. Erupt of cheers and congratulations flooded the room and I knew what I had to do. "Since everyone has done a great job that earned us another business deal, it's time for a celebration. For that-"

"Sir, I've received a reply." Harry interjected by a whisper through my ear, I was in the middle of announcing a celebratory party for this and it was under my treat but then I found myself excusing in the middle of the announcement before going out of the meeting room to talk with Harry privately.

"What did he say?"

"He's free today, sir. He requested for the meeting an hour from now, he agreed since it's been a while since we both met and that he wanted to have coffee today as well."

"Very good," I grinned to myself, finally. I wanted to do somersaults but that was too childish. God, how long I've waited for this. "Let's get back to the meeting room first so I can finish my announcement, it's not good to leave them hanging."

So we went back inside, the employees immediately shut their mouth at the sight of me standing in the middle. They waited for me to open my mouth and continue my announcement.

"So as I was saying, we should have a celebratory party. Don't worry, it's under my treat and I've let Harry booked beforehand. You can get anything you want and stay for as long as you like. Too bad, my presence won't be there due to my schedule but I hope you enjoy and use it well. Again, congratulations to us!" They cheered. I was feeling generous and jolly today so let them be if they want to stay for a day in the restaurant I asked Harry to book as of now, I don't care what I care is I'm going to meet him, my Niall, today and that meeting is priceless.

"Harry, go order a bouquet of white roses now and don't forget a box of Oreo cheesecake that should come along with it."

"Yes, sir,"

I used to give him white roses every time I come home from work back then and even before that when I began to court him. He knew what it meant- purity. It was to show how pure my intentions with him were, I just want to love him and be with him. That was all there it is. The love I have for him is pure and I won't let anyone taint that even my Niall. In my eyes, he was so pure and innocent, and I was so happy after all the years he remained to be like that. He's still kind, he's still the same Niall I've known yet he has grown hostile towards me which tugged my heart but I knew deep down he still loves me. He's just like that because we have an unsettled past and today is the day to settle it. As for the Oreo cheesecake, he loves Oreo flavored pastries and it was our favorite dessert. We always shared a slice or two during the days and one time he thought it was fun to smudge my nose with the cream of the cake which turned into a disaster food fight, I tell you.

"Sir, the car is already waiting outside. There's still around 40 minutes left before the actual meeting."

"Then, let's pick those items up to waste the 40 minutes remaining,"

Harry just nodded and ventured me to the car waiting outside.

It was more than 40 minutes, I think. I got furious at the bakery owner for having a mixed up with the cake I ordered, it wasn't Oreo. It was just a plain cheesecake. They told me they're going to prepare it again they actually thought it was just cheesecake not Oreo cheesecake so that's what they made. I scolded Harry about it but he insisted he made sure it was Oreo cheesecake. It's not like we have a choice so we were forced to wait, I threatened to close the establishment if they don't whip out me order at once and they did after that threat. They were ignoring me at first but I made sure I was known, I made sure they were aware of my presence and who I am. Luckily for the flowers, it was already done and just for pick up. Thank god! I literally ordered my driver to drive as fast as he could to the said café or he can say goodbye to his job.

It wasn't the driver's fault when there was traffic on the route to the cafe and I was left scowling on my seat, muttering curses as Harry tried to calm me down. He had texted Niall, he was going to be late and I was barely holding my temper.

When we stopped at the café, I felt anxious and nervous all of a sudden. A feeling that I haven't felt for in years, I felt a hint of it with the meetings with the board but unlike this. It was weird but I smiled, it was a familiar feeling when I'm around Niall. He was the only one capable of making me feel like this. I could feel a trickle of cold sweat on my forehead as I pushed myself to get out of the car.

I held the flower and cake box in both of my hands as Harry followed closely behind. The café's exterior looked pretty nice, somehow rustic but has its own appeal. To contrast its dark brown walls were flowers and mini garden surrounding it. _Maybe I can buy this. I just need to know if its business is going well._

Harry opened the door and the strong scent of coffee brewing hit my nostrils, the sugary scent from the baked pastries and the slight chill emitted by the air conditioner.

_"Daddy!"_

My attention was garnered and darted to the small boy running towards my direction. He was familiar, oddly familiar. It felt like the world stop revolving and I saw a spitting image of me when I was younger then the boy ran pass me. My gaze followed his movement and there I saw Niall hugging the said boy. It didn't take me long to realize it was the boy I've seen in the grocery, his son.

A surging feeling rose inside me, what is it?

"Harry!" His voice thick with accent called my secretary up and then Niall rushed towards us. "I brought my son along because no one can look after him, I hope that's fin-"

He halted a few inches away when he saw me. "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly but in the flicker of my eyes I saw him tremble.

"I told my secretary to arrange a meeting for us." I replied coolly though not letting pride or arrogance drip down in my tone of voice it will only make him more furious with me.

"Harry?" He said questioningly, raising his brow on my secretary who stood beside me. "I thought...You lied."

"I'm sorry, Niall. I don't want to lose my job. I need to go, now. I'm really sorry, Niall. Forgive me!" He hurriedly went out leaving the both of us alone in front of the door to the café. My eyes were glued to the young boy standing whilst leaning his body to Niall's legs.

He became aware of my gaze to his son, "Come on, ZJ, you can go back playing there. I'll call you when the food arrives."

"Daddy, are you gonna buy me sweets?"

"Yes, ZJ, daddy's going to buy you treats. Now, go on, you can play for now and daddy will call you when the sweets are here."

"Yay, I love you, daddy!" The boy kissed Niall's cheek and ran towards the mini play set at the far left of the café.

My heart swelled at the sight of the love of my life interacting with his son, it made me regret that I wasn't there with him the past few years. I didn't know what happened with him through those years and it made me curious to no end as well as his relationships with the boy and Liam. I don't know but there was something about that boy that arose a feeling inside of me that makes me want to protect him and spoil him in so many ways. He's adorable like his father and no I wasn't even bit mad at him.

When his son was out of sight, through gritted teeth he asked, "What the hell do you want, Zayn? Using a friend of mine just to meet with you and threatening them of losing their job. How far are you going with this?"

"I don't care how far as long it's for you. I'll use any means necessary to get you back, Niall. Know that at least."

"I'm leaving. I don't have time to entertain you."

Before he could walk pass me, I grabbed him by wrist and caught him by his waist. Meeting my chest with his, face just inches apart from mine. "You're not to leave until I told you so, Niall. Plus, we haven't even had our coffee. So what do you say?"

"If I say, fine would you let me go?"

I let him go and then he went back to where he was standing earlier but before I ordered, "For you by the way," I handed him the bouquet of white roses and box of cake that I was holding. He eyed them suspiciously while I cocked a brow, "Come on, I bought it personally for you. I know you like them so much."

He accepted it hesitantly if I must say. He sat down and placed the things I've given him on the table. "What do you want to drink?"

"Even if I don't tell it you know it, Zayn. I want an Oreo Frappe."

I resisted the urge to chuckle and be awed at his cuteness. His love for cookies and cream or Oreos was still prominent and it was one of the things I loved about him. Once he loves something, he doesn't stop doing it or taking it. That's what he always searches for.

"How about ZJ, what does he want?" I asked, staring at ZJ from afar playing with the other kids who were going down the slide one by one. "He'll just have orange juice and we'll eat the cake you brought. No need to buy any of the pastries displayed."

"Okay. Don't leave, please. I'll be right back as fast as I can."

I don't know why I said that kind of affirmation but maybe because I was somehow scared that the moment my gaze or eyes left him, he'll be gone when I'm back. I don't want that to happen again, that scenario alone gives me nightmare for days, years even.

I said my ordered two Oreo Frappes and a tall glass of Orange Juice. I know Niall told me not to buy any pastries displays but I couldn't help the urge. I bought cookies for ZJ so if he doesn't eat it, he can take them back home.

Luckily, the crew was fast and there were two sets of working areas so our order was given immediately. I paid with my card for the three drinks and a dozen of chocolate chip cookies.

I came back and he was still there, he already asked for three plates and forks which he was setting up. I placed the tray down the table and handed him his drink. I positioned the tall glass of orange juice on the portion of the table of the empty chair beside Niall which will be ZJ's place.

When everything's finally settled, I sat down and met his blue eyes that were waiting for something from me. "I don't want to beat around the bush. I want us to talk about the past, Niall."

"Past? What there is to talk about, Zayn? The past is long forgotten, you're living your life as a CEO now and I have my life with ZJ and Li-"

"Don't you dare, Niall Horan! Don't you dare say that man's name in front of me! How could you easily say that the past is long forgotten- don't you know how wounded I am when you left me without even barely an explanation. CEO? Do you think I give a fck about it, no I don't. I'll give it up all for you because none of this matters more than you."

"We were over, Zayn. I broke up-"

"You broke up with me? Do you think I agree with your decision back then, I didn't, Niall. I strongly disagreed so that doesn't make our relationship void. We didn't have a formal and mutual break up so as of this moment I'm still you're boyfriend and you're mine, don't you think, Niall?" I smirked even though I could still feel my chest heaving up and down.

"Look, Zayn, I don't know what it is you still want with me but tell me already. I have my own life right now and I'm really contented with it but you coming and forcing me to meet up with you when you know yourself I don't want is really disturbing and bugging me out. Now tell me what do you want with me so we can get over this, a break up? Let's settle this once and for all."

"You think I want that, Niall? You think I would want a breakup from you when I searched for you like crazy and spent a lot of money in efforts of seeing you again. There's one thing I want and that's you, Niall. I want you back with me. I want you as my boyfriend again. I love you, baby. I love you so much and I don't care if you're in a relationship with that bastard, I'm going to win you back no matter how long or what it takes."

Niall was going to reply to what I said when his son came up to us and said, "Daddy, I'm hungry! Is the sweets there yet?"

Niall couldn't seem to answer himself as he stared at me like what I said was the most unbelievable thing he had heard. The boy awaited for his daddy's answer but he didn't got any so I answered for his daddy, "Hey ZJ,"

The boy looked at me with wide eyes. He must be surprised that I knew his name yet he doesn't know mine. "Don't worry, baby boy, I'm a friend of your daddy, you can call me Zayn."

"Mr. Zayn?"

"Just Zayn, baby boy. My name's Zayn Javaad Malik, but yeah you can call me Zayn just no Mr." I chuckled. He looked adorably with confused a look that somehow mimicked his fathers although his features that he had was so different.

"Wah! Our names both start at Z! My name's Zavier John Horan! It's nice to meet you, Mr. Zayn." The boy was raised with manners and conduct, seeing how he couldn't remove the 'Mr' in my name so he could address me politely. I applaud Niall for raising his son well and it bugged me again. We could have both raised our possible children but no he had to leave me but that's why we're here, well maybe me for now, again to make those possible.

"We're both ZJ, I guess. Mr. Zayn bought a cake and there's your orange juice, do you want some?"

"Yes, is it Oreo flavored?"

"Of course, do you like Oreos? Here have a slice."

"Very much! Me and my daddy likes them." He looked at his daddy Niall and called for his name again. "Daddy," Finally, Niall woke up from his trance, he was staring at us earlier and I knew he was thinking of something that somehow mattered personally because he won't be that deep in trance if it didn't. But I guess our conversation that we had is what you say personal.

"Oh, yeah, baby? You want a slice?" ZJ nodded and sat beside his daddy's chair. "Are you sure you can finish this ZJ? Or do you want just half of the slice?"

"Noooo! Daddy, I promise I can finish them!" I handed Niall the knife, our skin touching at the interaction. He took them and gave his son the whole slice of cheesecake I had sliced up before hand when he was still in deep trance. "What do you say, ZJ?"

"Oh yeah," He said like finally remembering something he should have done. "Thank you so much, Mr. Zayn for the cake!"

"You're very welcome, ZJ. Finish it all like your daddy said and I have something to give you."

"Really?"

Niall was just staring at us so I just took it as a chance to speak with ZJ more comfortably, "Yeah, I do. But you have to promise me that you'll finish your juice and cake and you're going to be good for you daddy Niall. But the gift's a secret, okay?"

He nodded then zipped his lips.

I watched him eat, he chewed the cake in his mouth and finally I had a better look on his features. He had a jet black hair which was so endearing and making me appalled- Niall doesn't have a black hair nor Liam. They were both brunettes that's one thing for sure. He had a long set of eyelashes, somehow pouty lips when his mouth puckered at the taste of the cake in his mouth or when he sipped for that orange juice by the straw. He was so adorable and I was so damn sure the sight of him was so familiar.

And suddenly I had a hunch. Everything about ZJ was a carbon copy of me when I was younger. From his black hair, his eyelashes and his pouty lips, the only thing that differed when I was young was the fact that I had amber eyes while ZJ had blue ones, the ones that are so similar with Niall. The resemblance between us was so uncanny.

A terrifying and chilling hunch that haunted me to the core and I demanded to confirm whether it's true or not at that instant. If Niall doesn't answer me to confirm my suspicions, I'll confirm it myself. I then found myself wishing it was true, wishing the hunch or the thought that popped into my mind was truest in its form.

I found myself wishing it's true that ZJ is my son with Niall. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome 2016 and Happy New Year, everyone! What do you think of the story so far?

**NIALL**

"I love you, baby." My heat was beating out of my chest, my lungs constricted as I found myself in desperate situation to breathe, and my body was yearning for something that shouldn't be.

"I'm going to win you back no matter how long or what it takes." My heart and mind was being filled by one thing- no by a person. By Zayn, he's staking claim on what is his again and he's sure to get it back. He's determined to rebuild our relationship and fck I have never seen him so determined. I was doomed, one way or another.

And now, I felt so disoriented and so baffled at the sight of Zayn and my child. Their resemblance was so uncanny and as I watch them interact I felt my heart swelled with guilt and happiness. Yes, guilt because ZJ was calling his true father 'Mr,' rather than Papa whom he know as Liam right now. I was so guilty, it was a sin I've did and everyone knows I can never return the time lost or the opportunities Zayn was destined to have. But that moment made me happy, they fit each other so perfectly and my son got easily close with Zayn. Usually, he doesn't warm up to people since he likes to be around to the people he knows already and doesn't take the opportunity or initiative to find new ones, so he'll either cling to me or Liam though seeing him with Zayn makes me think otherwise. Zayn, on the other hand, I've never seen him this handsome ever. He looked so attractive interacting with ZJ. I couldn't help but urge to swoon.

ZJ was all Zayn except the eyes, I cursed Zayn and his dominant genes for making my son inherit all his distinct features. I couldn't move and let my eyes linger on the two of them, it's like the sight was just begging and screaming for attention that you couldn't help to hand it easily.

I asked the server for a glass of water and some additional napkins for ZJ. He just used all of the ones that were on the table beforehand. That's how a messy of a eater ZJ was when it comes to his- our favorite flavor let it be cake, cupcake or any pastry as long as it's cookies and cream or Oreo.

The server placed the glass of water and handed the napkin to Zayn which took me by surprise. He just accepted the napkin and exactly knew where he should use it. He used it to wipe the corner of ZJ's mouth that was smudged of whip cream from the cake. "Oh my gosh! Sir, You and son looks so cute together, you look so much alike!"

Zayn was attentively wiping my son's mouth but immediately froze hearing the server's remark.

Sht. Just great. Really great. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to coffee with him when he asked to continue and take coffee. I quickly pry the napkin away from Zayn's hand and continued what he was doing. I wiped the other corner of my son's mouth.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see him tensed up and still frozen on his previous position. He was thinking, sinking deep in his thoughts. I knew he was contemplating what the server had said and fck it's not too long until he finds out the truth, everything I had planned crumbling down on the ground. Breaking in too pieces like a perfect glass shattering that can harm people and leave a deep cut.

 _"We need to go,"_ I said sternly wanting to leave no room for Zayn to plea and make us stay any longer. We have to get away now, staying any longer was like waiting for the Pandora's Box unveil what's hidden inside the moment it has been open and I'd rather not witness what it is. I'll prevent that from happening if it means my son being taken away from me. No, I will never allow it.

"Stay. I want to ask you something." There it is, he didn't want to ask. He wanted me to confirm whether my son is his, I knew that. I knew that already the moment the words left that server's mouth. It was like the last piece to the almost complete puzzle. It pieced and connected all the other pieces when it was finally placed on its rightful position.

"No, we have to leave. Liam's probably waiting for us,"

"I don't fu- care!" His gaze left ZJ and was darted back at me, glaring at me like what I said was gibberish. He was wary of ZJ's presence so I was aware of his effort to keep his temper at minimum and avoid cursing. "This is more important than him."

"ZJ finish eating, we have to leave. Papa is waiting for us already," I ignored him. No, we can't have that talk. That talk has been my endless nightmare for years and even though it was just a nightmare I felt relieved that it was far from my reality but now everything felt so real. My nightmare for years was happening right before my eyes and I'm doing my best to avoid it. "ZJ!" I raised my voice and my son looked at me wide eyes dropping his fork onto the plate and hurriedly cleaning his self. He hadn't finished his cake yet.

"Da...daddy." His eyes started to tear up then I wanted to hit myself at that moment. I scared him, I shouldn't have raised my voice but I was freaking out, Zayn's going to take my son away from me and I can't let that happen when I know I'll be the sole responsible for it in the end.

"Niall! What the hell? How could you raise your voice at the child?" He hurriedly stood up and went to ZJ's side. "Shhh, baby, don't cry, okay? I'm sure Daddy didn't mean it. Remember, my gift? Come on, if you cry now I won't give it to you." He hugged my son like it was second nature to him, I could see his hand also rubbing my son's back...I was borderline mad and surprised, everything was making me mad yet everything had me surprised. I was in awe.

"But, Mr. Zayn, daddy's mad. He only do that when he mad." ZJ spoke when Zayn broke the hug between them to look at ZJ with tender and comforting gaze.

"He's not mad at you, baby. He's mad at Mr. Zayn because I teased him. Come on, now, don't cry, please? You'll look ugly when you cry, do you like that ZJ? Do you want to look ugly?"

"Nah, daddy and papa said I'm handsome! I'm not ugly!" He beamed proudly while poking Zayn's cheek with his index finger as a punishment for teasing me just like what Zayn explained.

"You're the most handsome baby boy, I've seen, ZJ. Here's your gift," Zayn gave him a small box which he took excitedly, "Yay, choco chip cookies!"

I felt apologetic to my son but I just snapped. We couldn't stay here any longer, the clock is ticking and we're running out of time. "ZJ, daddy's sorry, but we need to go now. Papa is back at home and waiting for us, he said he brought you something."

"It's ok, daddy, ZJ understands! Mr. Zayn explained it already. Let's go, daddy! Papa's homeeeee!" He exaggerated the letter e, feeling all giddy knowing his Papa Liam was waiting at our home. Liam wasn't living with us although he visits at home often than necessary. More like daily if I must say but the past few days- weeks even, he was solely focused on his job that he only calls us at least once and doesn't visit us anymore but I guess now he's making it up to us.

"Mr. Zayn, bye bye!" He waved at Zayn who just smiled at him then all of a sudden he kissed Zayn's cheek, "Thank you for the cookies, hihi, your hair tickles," He giggled, mesmerized by the feeling of Zayn's stubbled cheek felt against his.

We need to go. NOW.

Before Zayn could utter a word back, I picked up my son and carried him close to me. "We're going now, Zayn."

"Niall wai-" I didn't let him speak, my mind and boy was only coursing on one thing, that was taking my son away from him and leaving this goddamn café. "Niall!"

He ran for us but we were out the door already as I hailed a taxi. I was moving as fast as I could, doing everything like a damn robot that was on overdrive. The moment the taxi stopped in front of us, I quickly opened the door. "Niall, if you enter that freaking door, I'm going to make sure I'll make your boyfriend's work a living hell."

I froze then I remembered everything, technically he's Liam's boss. He's the CEO of the company Liam was working for.

"Now, go ahead,"

"Are you going to get in or not? I need to make a living for my kids if you're not to enter then say it fast!" The driver chastised. His face in a scowl whilst tapping his finger impatiently at the steering wheel and I was left with no choice.

I turned to my back and saw him running for us, I jumped into the car while carrying ZJ who hugged me tightly, scared at the driver's hostile behavior towards us. I closed the door behind me and told the driver our address who just nodded but his face was still in a scowl.

From the rearview mirror, Zayn arrived at our previous spot. I could see his face clearly, his face was murderous and teeth gritted while his knuckles were clenched. He kicked the can lying in front of him as hard as he could and I saw him mouth a curse.

I'm dead and the thing is, not only me. Liam as well.

-

**ZAYN**

He escaped! He freaking did! I'm so mad right now! I needed to know the truth fcking sht! One way or another, I'm going to find out the truth if not from him then from the people around him.

I quickly called Harry on my phone, "Pick me up at the café."

Later, he arrived seated at the back seat of the car. He opened the door for me and sat beside me. "Harry." I called for him in a quiet voice, trying to restrain the anger I was feeling.

"Yes, sir?" He replied, looking at me attentively.

"I need you to find out something for me." I said between gritted teeth, the thought was making me more furious with what happened earlier. I was so close to breaking and slamming this car yet after I've done it I knew that wouldn't be enough to satisfy my anger. "I need you to find out details about Niall's son, Zavier John Horan."

"Sir?" He stated questioningly, his eyes were now wide and he looked tensed.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I need you to find out details about the boy. I want you to monitor him and Niall, follow them whenever they go and leave their house then report it to me. And most importantly, I need you to find out about the other father."

"Sir, Liam-"

"He's not the fucking father, I at least know that! I want you to find the genuine father better yet I want you to get a sample from the boy, anything that can be used for a DNA test."

"Bu-"

"Harry, if you don't want me to punch you then fire you right after, you'll abide to my demand. I'm not taking no as an answer because I made a demand, an order and not a fcking request." A portion of my fury slipped and laced onto those words. Harry has been doing a great job, I was composed and systemized but ever since I found Niall and got a glimpse of what happened the past few years everything I had especially control lost. I found myself getting angrier than usual, more frustrated, and temperamental. Harry has been a testament to that which I'm really sorry for but my temper has gotten the best of me.

"Yes, sir." He nodded.

Tasking Harry to do that wasn't enough, I'm not that dumb. So, I need to find another source of information and it wasn't that long before someone popped into mind.

Niall's- My employee.

Liam Payne.

-

**NIALL**

I closed the door behind me, feeling breathless from running. I put ZJ down and held his hand whilst trying to lock the door. My son just eyed me while he trying to open the box that Zayn gave him.

"Babe?"

I almost jumped from my seat when I heard that. I turned my back to meet Liam's gaze, he was holding something a bouquet of flowers and a box that looked like not for me. "Oh, it's just you, Li."

"Yeah, I've been waiting for you guys for a while now. Where have you been?"

"I went for a coffee with Harry since you were at work and there was no one I could leave ZJ with, I brought him with me." I answered, I told the truth but deep down inside I felt like I was lying. I saw my ex boyfriend today and talked things about our past and the fact that Zayn told me he was going to make sure I get back with him was enough reason not to tell Liam about the truth, he doesn't need to know.

He walked up to us, he handed me the flowers he bought. "For you," He kissed me by the cheek. Then, he bent down on his knees and my mouth was gaped open, is he?

A sudden mixed of feelings conquered me and thousands of questions running through my head, was I ready for this?

The worries drifted away like nothing when I realized he was going to give the other box for my son. I sighed heavily. "ZJ, papa brought something with him."

"Really, papa? What is it? Is it toys? Is it sweets? Is it Oreo cookies?" He fired a series of questions as he looked at Liam expectantly. "Come on, papa give it to me!"

Liam just chuckled and brought the box he was hiding behind him in front of ZJ. "Here you go, young man. Papa bought this for you while he was away,"

He quickly took it and removed the wrapper around it, his eyes sparkled- literally the moment he saw what was inside. It was a set of coloring materials, paint, color pencils, and even crayons along with a huge sketch pad that was almost a size of him. His mouth was formed into a shape of a circle while he gaze at his gift fondly but then he remembered his papa in front of him, "Yipeee! Thank you papa!"

"Do you like it?"

"I don't like it papa," Liam frowned but ZJ was quick to turn it upside down, "I love it so much, I really do! I'm gonna draw lots of figures, I'm gonna draw you and Papa together and then I'll draw a dog and name him Oreo haha," He laughed at his silly joke. Liam had his eyes crinkled and even joined ZJ in his laughter. "I can't wait for you to start drawing on the paper, buddy. Make sure to show it to Papa, okay?"

He nodded, "Yes, papa! I'll even show it to daddy!"

Liam ruffled ZJ's hair then before he could stand up ZJ asked him another question. "Can I start drawing now, Papa?"

It was my turn to speak and I nodded at ZJ, "Yes you can, baby boy. You can draw at the living room but make sure you don't make any mess or else, no new cereal and sweets for you."

He whined but nodded anyway before he hurriedly took his gift into the living room and laid down there to start drawing.

"Hey," I called to Liam who stood up beside me and tugged me by my waist. "You didn't need to buy us any presents, you could've just come."

"I know, I know, but I don't want to come empty handed after all I haven't been able to spend much time with you guys and cut my visits to just phone calls. Plus, I missed you." He grinned while he started to lean closer. He wanted a kiss so I oblige, it was a hard and long kiss but didn't turned out to a make out session because we were aware of ZJ's presence just meters away from us. "I love you, babe."

Then, I realized something. My heart wasn't beating crazy. Nor there weren't butterflies in my stomach. I just felt hot from the kiss that's all. Why am I feeling like this?

I knew Liam waited because he fell silent, "I-I love you too, Liam." He smiled again and gave me a peck before he tried to invite me to watch on ZJ.

"Come on, let's watch ZJ draw."

I smiled and followed him behind but deep down something was bugging me inside. Why did my heart beat like crazy when Zayn was the one who said I love you to me but when it was Liam's turn, whom my boyfriend for years and the one acting as the other for ZJ, said I love you... I felt nothing. I felt so lonely.

-

**ZAYN**

The next day, I was sitting on my seat scanning the reports Harry had given me yesterday. I analyzed the photos with fury rising inside me. Niall and Liam were holding hands while Liam was carrying ZJ on one of his arm. I clenched my knuckles as the photo crumbled and wrinkled under my tight grip and it wasn't later before I started tearing the photos apart.

I wanted to go to Liam and punch him in the face for holding and taking on what's mine but I've mustered up every control I had over my body not to do so but I'm going to visit him.

I'm going to make him spill me some information necessary for me to confirm the truth.

I walked out of my office and went straight to the department where Liam was working at. I opened the door as everybody's head turned up to see me standing on the doorway. They all hurriedly stand up and bowed their heads down as they greeted me a good afternoon. I greeted them back and told them to get back to their works.

I looked for Liam and I saw him at his work place typing something while staring intently at his computer screen. "Hello, Liam,"

He shot right up and when he realized who I was he quickly bowed down and said his greeting. "s fine, go sit back down, I just came here to check things up."

"Oh, okay, sir."

"So how's your department going?" I asked, looking around the place to see some recognition.

"We're going very well, sir. Apparently, most of the years raise in earnings was thanks to our department, everybody here is working hardly and cooperating very good." He proudly said although I'm aware of that after Harry's overview report to me. "I know, congratulations to your department for such a great job. Mostly, the kudos goes to you, doesn't it since you're the manager for this team?"

"Uh, no, sir. It's thanks to everyone for doing their best that's why we came out that way." Liam humbly replied. Was he faking it? Tch, I hate fake people.

I nodded, "Well, that's correct." I scanned his work place then my eyes and attention were caught by a frame and I found my hands reaching for it then Liam handed it to me. "It's a photo of my family, sir."

Family? But it was just Niall and ZJ there. I tried to fight the urge and clenching my knuckles were a big help to do that. I clenched my knuckles against the sides of the frame as I scanned it more. "ZJ looks really cute here,"

"He is, sir. He's really adorable if you meet him and get to know him. You met him that day at the grocery but it sure is fun when you hang around with him." I agree, ZJ is really adorable and I couldn't help but find myself nodding to what he said. ZJ was a nice kid to hang around with, he's polite yet can be really playful most of the times and he loves his daddy so much.

"I'm just wondering, is ZJ your real son? I mean he has black hair and none of you guy- Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in anyway forget I asked,"

"No, sir, it's fine. I know that. I'm not his real father anyway. I met Niall when ZJ was one year old and he's five now. I don't know any about ZJ's father but it seemed like he was Niall's ex boyfriend that at least I know. We didn't talk much about his previous relationship because I didn't mind him besides it was in the past and Niall finds it hard to open up and I know for sure he'll just end up crying over it but he's strong. He's strong enough to overcome that for ZJ and I applaud him for doing so, he's done everything for ZJ... to raise him and provide ZJ's needs....and he loves his child so much and just wants the best for him."

I froze. I was about to slip hold of the frame but Liam had caught it. "I'm sorry, Liam, I need to go now."

"Uh, okay, sir. Thank you for visiting us."

I didn't reply. I just ran as fast as I could back to my office. There, I let the tears fall, streaming down my face...trailing down my cheeks and damping my expensive suit. I fished out my handkerchief and I cried there.

My mind pictured Niall alone and pregnant then him carrying a baby in his arms. My hunch and inference was getting stronger as I pictured the baby, ZJ, as my son. ZJ is my son. I'm so sure of it. The moment I saw ZJ, he was the spitting image of me and the need in me to protect him and love him like a father would. It already explained things I was dying to know.

I was crying harder now. I was crying because I wasn't there for them when they needed me the most, I wasn't there with Niall as his boyfriend nor was I there as a father for ZJ.

And even if I come back as a father for ZJ- I was five years late.

There was so much time that has been lost. I needed to confirm everything, I needed to confirm so that I can talk to Niall about this, with evidence held in my hand so that he has no choice but talk to me about ZJ. "H-Harry," I called for him, whilst trying to stop my tears, over the phone.

"S-Sir, what happened?" I ignored, he was probably pertaining to my hoarse voice

"Get that sample for ZJ I've been asking you about... I want to conduct a DNA test. Now!"

"Y-yes, sir."

An hour later, Harry came back to me with a plastic container containing ZJ's hair. I underestimated Harry's abilities because I thought he wasn't going to come anymore due to how long I've waited or he's going to come back empty handed and just say his apologies because he couldn't do it.

"Good, now I'm going to give you some of my hair or what the medical technologist advice for the test. Now, hire an excellent one you know for that field and I want to conduct a test at this instant."

I let Harry make a few phone calls before he ushered me to the car and told the driver where we were going. The whole car ride had me in deep thought, what's going to happen after this? What if the DNA test comes out negative? What if it comes out positive?

I'm sure it's positive and one thing I'm also sure is, if that's the case, I'm going to be a father to my child, I'm going to pose as a father to ZJ whether Niall likes it or not.

We were greeted by a nurse and lead us the way then I met one of the staff that Harry talked to. He's the one that will be in charge of the test. "Hi, Mr. Malik, I've heard you want to conduct a DNA Paternity test."

"Yes, I do and I want results as of today as well." I can't contain the anticipation any longer. "I want as early as you can, I don't care how much that will cost me. Just do it and I'll make sure I'll pay more than you're going to ask."

"Uhh, yes sir, let's get inside." He let me inside. "So the sample from the other party or the child if I must say is hair strands. It is best if we compared both of your strands, sir."

I nodded and let the attending nurse to gather some sample for the DNA test. "Okay, now that we've gotten the sample. We'll begin now, sir. Would you like to wait here?"

"Yes," I'm not going to leave this hospital without results and progress in my hand.

"Then, would you like some tea or orange juice."

"I want the results, if you can hurry up with that that alone is fine with me." I replied coldly which the nurse and doctor took as a sign to leave and start ahead.

They left me inside the room while Harry stood at the side.

"Sir, I know it's against my position to ask this but I've done something that was against me today as well so I guess it's a little fair for me to ask this. Why are you so adamant with getting samples from ZJ and stalking Niall? Sir, I know him, he's Liam's boyfriend. I just don't get it and sir I've known you. I've posed as your friend and secretary and I can't help but not to feel a little concern over this. I've been keeping my mouth shut for the past few days but with everything happening, I can't help but to open it and say my thoughts."

I was astonished with what Harry said, he doesn't usually talk that much unless it's about the reports or anything business related. I understood his sentiments and I felt like I need to open up rather than keep everything bottled up inside me. Harry has been the person I trusted the most over the past few years, he has looked over me in ways I didn't know that can be even in considered part of the job anymore. Some times, he comes over to my house when I'm in an extreme hangover from the drinking session I had the previous night and he would cook me hangover soup and prepare some medications I could take the ease the throbbing pain in my head. He helped me in more ways I could think of and became a friend for me rather than a secretary that was only fit for a CEO to be with. Most of his time went to me and his job, leaving no time for him at all.

"He's my ex boyfriend, Harry."

"Pardon, sir?"

"He's the ex-boyfriend I've been asking to search those private investigators that you've hired. None of them could find him but a few days ago, out of pure coincidence I met him again in the grocery store. It made me mad when I found out he has a boyfriend already because I loved him- no fck I still love him that's why I was searching like crazy for him only to find out he's in the arms of somebody else. And don't make me start when I saw ZJ."

He nodded, I could sense his difficulty in digesting the information but he was trying. "Then, back at that café, I've realized something. I knew ZJ wasn't Liam's son. He's so far from the child. Plus, both he and Niall are brunettes how the hell could their son can get black hair? So I had a hunch. That maybe I was ZJ's father." He gasped, thinking so hard for a minute before nodding again.

"I could see that, sir. I can't help now looking at you and comparing you and ZJ in my mind, I could say the possibility could be true. You look so much like him,"

"That's what this DNA test for...to know the true once and for all because I know Niall wouldn't open up and hand me the truth easily. He's going to make sure I work for it. He's not too keen on the idea of handing the child to anyone like that. He loves ZJ so much," My heart swelled in pride as I've also realized how Niall raised ZJ on his own, ZJ has been a good child. But then, it angered me as well because I wasn't there to raise ZJ with him, ZJ doesn't even have a clue of who I am in his life.

We didn't realize that we were talking for so long when the doctor knocked and open the door holding the result in his hand. "I have the results, Mr. Malik."

"Then please explain the results to us."

"Base on the DNA test we've conducted between you and the tested child, I am glad to say, Mr. Malik that the probability of relatedness is 99.00%. Thus, the results implied that the two that are compared are father and son. The possibility you have earlier is now verified and it's positive, Mr. Malik."

My jaw dropped and like before I was so sure of doing something now I felt cautious and downright confused. "Is it true, doctor?" I asked stupidly.

"Of course, sir, that's the result states. We've done a lot of paternity test before and DNA tests are something that our hospital specializes. I'm also risking my reputation and skills as a professional if I'm to state something that's not true or plausible."

I just nodded before tears sprung to my eyes, "H-Harry, I'm the real f-father."

"Yes, sir, you are." He slung his arm over my shoulder and rubbed my back as I started to cry onto my handkerchief.

"I can't believe this... I'm ZJ's father...I'm that beautiful boy's father."

I was happy. I was so freaking happy.

My wish not too long ago was the reality that had been concealed from me.

I'm ZJ's father. Zayn Javaad Malik is the father of Zavier John _Malik._ The thought alone makes my knees go weak and my body feel a surge of happiness that I didn't know I was going to feel and experience again, I was happy again after 6 long years. I'm happy again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paragraphs written on italics are usually narrator's POV and flashbacks unless stated otherwise. This short but I hope you enjoy it. Please don't forget to comment or give your feedback - I really would like to know your thoughts about this story.

_The blonde boy called for his name, it was the familiar voice that got his heart beating like crazy, the love he had for that boy consuming him all of a sudden just by a call of his name. It was unbelievable really, how he love the boy so much that he was willing to do anything and everything just for the boy's sake. He loves him so much, that the love he had completed his whole being, and he loves him so much more than himself really. At times, he wonders was it ever possible to love someone that much? But then he remembered, everything was possible when it comes to them. As long as they're together and as long as they love each other, everything was possible in their eyes._

_He felt a pair of arms snaked around his torso, embracing it wholeheartedly as he felt the familiar warmth and satisfaction the blonde boy was able to make him feel even just with the simplest of things. "I miss you,"_

_"Sorry, I came home late. The restaurant got a lot of customers that needed serving." It was true. His time with his boyfriend was cut off since he had to work his self to oblivion. He was a waiter at night and a barista at the morning and mascot/flyer distributor at the afternoon. Zayn was working too hard but the fact that everything he was working for was for the blonde boy and his future was enough to motivate, inspire, and make him endure his works, all of it._

_He faced him yet and stared at his beautiful face in bewilderment. He can't believe he has this beautiful all to himself, he comes home to him and calls him his boyfriend, and he can't wait to call him husband. Then as if snapping him out of his trance, the blonde boy cupped his cheeks, "Zaynie, you could lessen down your work, you're working too much. Come on, I'll look for a job too once I'm on my break from school."_

_He quickly disagreed at the thought of his boyfriend working, "No! That's why I'm taking three jobs in a day is for you not to work. I want you to study, just study. I'll take care of us, I promise. I'll save up then when everything is prepared, I'll buy you a ring."_

_"But, Zaynie, I don't want you to use all your savings for that. I'm fine with what we have now, I love you so much and you're the only one I want to marry. No need for those formalities."_

_"Niall, you're my prince, I know we're born poor but I'm striving. You're too gentle, too beautiful, and I love you so much that I don't want you to feel any pain nor hurt from anything. I'm going to protect you. I'll take responsibility for you. If I can do it for you, then I'll do it. I'll do everything, that's how much I love you."_

_"But...It's unfair on your side, you're the only one working too hard while I'm living with ease, I love you too, Zayn and I want to share the pain, the exhaustion, the hurt with you. We're lovers, we're partners in life and what they do is share everything with their other half."_

_"Niall, drop this subject, you're not going to work. If I have to take on ten jobs a day just to earn and save for our future then I will. I gave up my studies to do this for you, I'm not going to let you ruin and eventually give up yours. I sacrificed everything for you and I don't want you doing the same for me because my sacrifices would be put to waste if you did."_

_"Alright...But, Zayn..."_

_"Yes, Ni?"_

_"I'm going to study hard for you. I'll graduate by next year and I'm going to work on a big company so the both of us can save for a wedding." He grinned, supporting Zayn on his wish of marrying him. "I love you, Zaynie and no matter what you want my answer is always yes. That's how much I love and trust you."_

_"I love you too, baby." He kissed his boyfriend's lips. "Zaynie, but I've been wondering, after we get married what are we going to do?"_

_"Of course, we're going to build our own family, my silly prince. We're going to have our children," He beamed beside his boyfriend as they thought of the reality of their future._

_"Children? You want children, Zee?" The blonde boy asked, his blue eyes gazing intently at his boyfriend, it shone with curiosity._

_"Yes, I want to be a father of your children, of course. I mean our children. You know, mini versions of us running around." Zayn smiled as he imagined a small version of him and Niall running up to them whilst crying over their dropped ice cream cone. It was funny and overwhelming at the same time, suddenly he found himself longing for something more out of their relationship. The talk sparked something inside him._

_He felt his boyfriend fell quiet and tensed beside him so he called his name questioningly, "Niall? What got you so quiet?"_

_"Nothing, I just.."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I just wanted to ask what gender do you want to have and how many?" A blush crept onto his pale cheeks, coloring what was white with a deep shade of red and then feeling extremely shy about his inquiry._

_"I want a boy if possible, how many it's up to us. For now, I only want one but when we get more stable and more ease at life then maybe that one will become more." Zayn answered sincerely, he always wanted a small boy calling him_

_"What do you want to name our baby boy, Zee?"_

_"Zavier." The name rolled onto his tongue like something he was so familiar with, "I want to name him Zavier, Ni."_

_"Then, how about his second name?" Niall raised his chin up at his boyfriend, Zayn had his arm wrapped around him while his head on his chest. He saw Zayn staring from afar while smiling so widely, eyes crinkling at the same time._

_"I want him to have second name that's starts with J. You know like yours starts with J, James while mine is Javaad. I want him to also have J."_

_He nodded at his boyfriend then a name popped onto his thoughts then he felt suddenly giddy unable to hide his squirm under Zayn's arms. "Zee, we should have his second name, John. Don't you think?"_

_"Hmm..." Zayn rubbed his chin, contemplating his boyfriend's idea for the second name. "Zavier John Horan-Malik. That's beautiful. We should definitely name him that, babe."_

_Then, suddenly, Niall laughed. "It's a long way to go, Zee. Why are we thinking about this?"_

_"So we can be ready for our future," Zayn answered timidly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend before pressing a deep kiss onto his forehead, "I'm contented- more than contented as long as my future is with you, always with you."_

_"Love you," Niall hugged Zayn back. They hugged each other tightly, feeling the love they have for one another all too much they needed to express it in some way, no matter how much they express it keeps on refilling- it was overflowing. It was all too consuming but it was something that made them so happy. It was their love that made them the happiest._

-

**ZAYN**

I woke up, panting heavily. There was one thing running through my mind and rushing to my thoughts. "Zavier John." The name rolled of to my thing like it was something unbelievable. It was. Because it felt just like yesterday since I've dreamt about it and now, I found out all of a sudden it was reality. I have a son from Niall, our son. Then, I glanced at the clock. I was late.

For the first time, I was late. I overslept.

It was something I never do because I'm an uptight man and I hated sleeping ever since that day. The day he left me alone, crushing our hopes and dreams but maybe it was only one sided, it was only my hopes and dreams were crushed because he didn't care about me at all. He wouldn't have left if he did, he knew how much I hated life without him, how I couldn't even try to live without him. I had a phobia for sleeping. It was the time when I was sleeping I didn't know the love of my life was slipping away from me, leaving me for good. If I wouldn't have slept that night, he wouldn't have been able to leave.

Last night, I was over-thinking the situation, analyzing every detail and trying to digest the new information but the longer I tried doing it, the more it feels surreal. I didn't even realize I fell asleep and to think that I was able to dream of _that_ , it made me extend sleeping. I knew why, it was something I subconsciously missed and now yearning for. I wanted it, I wanted it to resume but it wasn't easy now. Everything was so freaking complicated. It was only the two of us before- now everyone seemed to be involved and I hated that. It made me agitated and furious, downright furious. It was only supposed to be _**ZaynandNiall**_ , NOT ZaynNiallandLiam. I would be happy if it was _**ZaynNiallandZavier**_ but no. It wasn't that way. I balled the sheets in my hand as I threw it across the room. I stood up and went to shower, preparing for my work. Harry must be freaking out already.

~

We were at the office now. I was sitting comfortable on my swivel chair gazing from the top of the building at the busy streets of the city. Luckily, there wasn't any meeting scheduled early this morning so my tardiness got off the hook. I was contemplating- which I shouldn't be because I was bound to do it but I wonder would he agree?

Harry came inside the room, smiling widely. "Sir!" He exclaimed in a cheery voice that made me cocked a brow at him.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I know this is stupid of me to ask on a short notice and without your permission but I know as well how much you need this and want this so, I've canceled all your meetings for today and I have an information to share with you."

"And that is?" Now, my eyebrows were knitted together in confusion. Not that I don't like the idea of not having my meetings for today canceled because damn work has been really tiring these past few days.

"I did that for you to attend to Mr. Horan and um to your biological son, sir. I'm friends with Niall on Facebook and it seems like he's out at the park since I've texted him if he was still there because it was half an hour after it was posted that I was able to see it."

I stood up from my chair and slammed my hands on expensive work table, "You did what?!" It wasn't in mad tone rather I was astonished and had my lips in a full grin.

"Did I stutter, sir? Like I said, sir, you're going to meet with Niall Horan today who is with your son at the park they usually go to. I know it, I can take you there. So, would you prefer to proceed with your meetings or go meet your ex and your biological son?" He asked daringly like he was mocking me if I let this chance slip away. I've let Niall slip away once and to hell if I ever do it again.

I was freaking dumbfounded knowing he arranged this all to himself and like he said on a short notice and without permission for me because he usually does, he asks permission for everything since he knows how bad my temper gets when they do something without my knowledge. But this time, I give him kudos for not asking. He's the best secretary a CEO can get. I smirked.

"Come on, let's go." I said and he ventured for me outside my office. As I hop on to the car, I made a mental note to myself to give Harry a raise, a really, really, good raise.

-

_Harry knew deep down it was something he shouldn't do. It was like defying his morality, an invasion of privacy. But weighing things in life, the price of hair strands can cost him the job he has worked so hard for so no matter how hesitant he is about this he'll do it anyway, for the sake of his career._

_He asked Niall if he could meet him. Of course, Niall was furious at him for the stunt he had pulled of during the café but this time he sincerely begged and apologized for that and asked him to meet up. After bugging and constantly pleading with the blonde boy, Niall finally caved in. He made Harry swore not to do it again or else he'll cut off their contact for good. Niall instructed Harry to go over their house for some tea which Harry had agreed to._

_There, with an initial motive in mind, Harry conducted his plan like a sly fox ready for a prey. He bent down to meet with ZJ, simply ruffling his hair to grab a few strands and interacted with him a bit. Of course, he came with a peace offering. He brought food though that they can eat over tea._

_Harry sighed heavily when he successfully gathered the strands and slipped them into a zip lock bag. Frantically, he hid it when Niall tapped him in his shoulder telling him the tea was ready._

_Harry repetitively sighed over the course of their tea. He swore, he had never found himself the one to steal even just hair strands._

_But little did he know, it was so much of a big help and sometimes doing something bad might be some help to others._

_-_

**Narrator** _**–Yay!** _

Niall watched his son interact with some kids at the park. It made him feel delighted seeing ZJ talk to kids on his age, he was the shy and quiet one but looking right now it doesn't seem like it. ZJ was happy running around and chasing others in order to tag them and say 'it', he just watched his baby intently in case ZJ might trip over tiny objects and start crying.

ZJ was the 'it'. He was grinning deviously as he scanned around the park for his other playmates that he could tag. Then he spotted a young brunette boy with a set of blue eyes just like his, he smiled and started running. The boy seemed caught on to ZJ's plan and started running as fast as he could while feeling scared of the boy running towards him.

He was looking on his back to see if ZJ was running after him and he was- then all of a sudden, he tripped over a small rock. The boy tumbled to the ground, fortunately he fell on his knees and not to his face because the boy looked so innocent and beautiful even though he's really timid and was just forced to play because he wouldn't have any friends.

Blood gushed out from the abrasions on his knees but it was a slight scrape off skin but it stings so much. He saw ZJ running towards him and he started to cry even more.

"Hey, hey," ZJ patted him on the back and bent down. "Don't cwy," The little boy felt terrible all of a sudden because his playmate got injured because of him

"But you're going to tag me-" The boy tried distancing himself from ZJ but ZJ only moved closer.

"I won't." ZJ said as he wiped the boy's tears. Daddy always wiped his tears for him when he starts crying, daddy told him nothing's going to happen if you cry. And Mr. Zayn told him you'll look ugly when you cry. "ZJ's sorry if he made you twumble, I won't chase you anymore but you hurt your knee."

"Really?" The other boy's eyes twinkled in glee.

"Really. ZJ sorry," ZJ said to the boy in front of him. "What's your name?"

_**Maybe really will be their always.** _ _(TFIOS OMFG) I'm sorry for this random author intrusion. ~ Carry on._

"My name's Noah! Noah Edward Tomlinson!" Noah stood up proudly, "How 'bout you?"

Although, he failed at it miserably but ZJ caught him in his arms, letting the boy land on his body rather than the ground and gain more injuries, "Ouch! It hurts!" Noah yelped as he started to sob because he felt his knees sting in pain.

"I-I'm Zavier John Horan..." ZJ was freaking out because Noah won't stop crying in his arms. He called for his daddy Niall to help him and Noah, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy Niall!"

ZJ rubbed Noah's back, "No-wah stop cwying, pwease,"

"B-But ZJ it hurts, I want my dada too!" Noah cried more while ZJ tried to help Noah as they both called for their daddies for help.

A man came up to them but it wasn't ZJ's daddy. "Noah, oh my god!" The brunette man with blue eyes and fringe on his hair screamed at the sight of his child crying whilst blood gushing out on his wounds from the knees. "What happened?" He bent down to meet his baby boy's height then he cupped Noah's face. "Baby, stop crying, I'm here, we're going to treat your wound."

"Daddy Niall!" ZJ screamed on top of his lungs, a minute later the person ZJ was calling was running towards them dropping the food he just bought when he heard his son's scream.

"ZJ?!" Niall gasped running over them, "What happened here?"

Then, ZJ's barrier for tears started to break down as he cried onto his daddy who took so long to arrive. Noah was pulled away from him by his dada so ZJ hugged Niall tightly crying to his side. "Daddy-"

"ZJ, did you get hurt?"

"No, daddy, but No-wah did. He tripped over the stone and blood started to come out from his knees." He pointed to Noah's knees which made the brunette man gaped, frantically pulling out a hanky to cover Noah's wound and avoid any infection.

"Daddy, we should help No-wah!" ZJ begged although Niall was still processing things. He looked over ZJ's body inspecting every part for any signs of injuries.

Until,

"What the hell is happening here? Why is ZJ crying?!" An angry voice filled their ears, it was compactly laced with anger that Niall couldn't help to flinch a little. He felt familiarity towards the voice and then when he turned back, he saw a set of eyes that was looking intently at them, his face looked murderous as if ready to snap and kill someone.

Zayn Malik was there standing at them and looking at them intently whilst his secretary who was following him from behind, gasped loudly, dropping everything he was carrying on the ground. "Louis?! Why is Noah crying?!"

Everything was a freaking mess on top of another.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed backs/comments are much appreciated! Really.

**NIALL**

My legs trembled at the sight of Zayn. It was a mixture of emotions really, I was flabbergasted and yet I found myself anxious and frightened at his reaction. He had this intense glare as he looked at my son intently. Something tells me this isn't going to end well. He was livid, his knuckles were clenched, he turned to me and our gazes met. Fck, he still had that certain effect on me.

I looked away, feeling the heat of his gaze and my legs and hands were trembling the longer I stared back at him. I turned to my son, his wide blue eyes and cheeks were now red and stained with tears as his mouth clenched shut at the sight of Zayn in front him, we were both shocked alright. I wiped ZJ's tears and hushed him by hugging him tight as I rubbed his back. If ZJ cries too much, he'll have a hard time breathing which results to breathing spasms. It's hard to see ZJ like that and I, myself, don't want to see him like that. It tugs my heart and I feel like a failure of a parent if I do.

As I hugged ZJ, I saw Harry with Zayn beside him. Harry was on the same stance with Zayn, I sensed his anger and saw him clenching his fists as he asked who seemed to be Noah's father, why the little boy was crying. Judging by what I saw earlier before the two boys started crying, Noah was a modest one, soft on the sides, and very gentle- an angel. He's a cute boy.

What seemed like on the same pace and speed, Zayn rushed to us while Harry rushed to Noah. It was really funny how they were on the same speed trying to hush the little boys crying. Zayn bent down just like me to meet ZJ's height, and I found myself breaking me and my son's hug. ZJ rubbed his eyes and Zayn's expression changed. He bit his lip trying to hide the pained expression that wanted to paint on his face.

"ZJ," He called for my son, his voice was now gentle different from his reaction voice when he made an entrance.

ZJ continued to rub his eyes, clearing his vision to see the man in front of him. "Mr. Zayn?"

There it is the familiar clench around my heart as ZJ identifies his real papa as a stranger and calling him by his name. I didn't know if I was just seeing things but I saw a flicker of emotion in Zayn's eyes, was it anger or annoyance? Did we just think the same?

He hugged ZJ, leaving me appalled at the side. It snapped me out of my stupid illusion and gripped me back down to reality. What the hell was Zayn doing here? Why was he with Harry? And most of all, why was Zayn so concerned over my son? I broke their hug and carried ZJ, carrying him close with me, glaring at Zayn with accusations. They were too close and that alone scared me.

"What are you doing here?!" I shrieked, getting eyes from Harry who was now carrying the little boy named Noah while his other hand was wrapped around the man's waist who stood beside him.

"Niall, stop raising your voice!" He said, I could hear the restraint behind the words but I wondered what was holding him back. He tried to step forward but didn't make any step further.

"Answer my question then. Why are you here?!" I insisted, stepping back whilst hiding my son from his sight. ZJ had stopped crying but now his eyes were wandering, his mouth parted a bit as he scanned his environment. Then, I realized what was holding Zayn back. ZJ was here and we couldn't fight in front of him. No matter what, it will only scare him and throw him into a crying fit.

"You know the very reason why I am here, Niall. We need to talk," He answered, grabbing his hair in frustration. He had the urge to curse but couldn't since ZJ is in the picture.

"We already talked, Zayn. That's it. We don't have to see each other anymore. You need to stop following me or else..." I trailed off, I couldn't think of any threat I could do towards him. He'll just defy even if I made one, he's thick-headed and now that he has power in his hands, I believe that's more of a reason for him to be so. He can get anything he wanted just by a snap of his fingers, everything can be serve to him on a platter with a cherry on top.

"Niall, I'm barely holding here. We need to talk and you're going to follow me this time. If ever, you don't, I'll make sure you'll suffer the consequences. I'm done being gentle with you, you're so stubborn." He threatened back with gritted teeth. It was damn effective how it left my legs wobbly, my trembling fingers gripping tightly around my son.

"Daddy?" ZJ asked out of blue, breaking the rising tension between Zayn and me.

Zayn's gaze softened and fell on ZJ, I sensed movement in his legs but he didn't even take a step. Something told me that he wanted to reach for something but held himself back. "It's okay, baby, we're going home now, do you want that?"

"But daddy, No-wah..." He looked at the boy he was playing who was now in Harry's arms. The little boy heard him and looked back at him, Noah waved back at him, "ZJ!"

"No-wah!" He beamed but then asked something softly, "You okay?"

Noah nodded, "ZJ, this is my papa. Papa Harry!" Harry gave ZJ a smile then Noah pointed at the man with fringe and blue eyes. "And this is my dada, dada Louis!"

To my surprise, Harry has a son already that's why he's good at handling ZJ when he comes over or when we meet up and I tag ZJ along. Zayn had a blank look, maybe he's astounded as well knowing his secretary has a son but maybe he knows it already. "ZJ, look Noah's okay, would you like to go home, now? Daddy will buy you Oreo ice cream, do you want that?"

"Yes, daddy! I want that!" ZJ squealed, urging me to hurry up and let's go home. "Alright, baby boy, calm down." I took a step before I felt a hand snaked over my waist.

"You're not going anywhere with my _son_ , Niall." Instantly, I froze. D-Did I just hear that right? Did Zayn just call ZJ, his son? I feel the blood draining down of my face, draining down off my whole body. What felt like tremors were sent to my whole body and inflicted fear to my whole being. My body kept on shaking and my legs were now unable to move.

I mustered up everything I had to face him, I mustered everything in me to look sturdy knowing that any minute I will crumble against him and then he spoke. "Niall, please." He caressed my face, his voice was so gentle and the slight gesture pulled my heart strings. As if suddenly I caught a glimpse of the past, seeing him like this, it was reminiscent of that- the man that I loved so much and the man that loved me back so much. My heart strings were pulled even more, my heart was racing and as always the butterflies in my stomach going wild. He had this certain effect on me that he only has, like anything he requested, I knew I'll always cave or give in and serve what everything he wanted on a platter with a cherry on top and he was the same with me as well. He treated me like a precious china doll, so fragile and worked so hard to give everything to me even if it wasn't in his reach he'll move heaven and earth just to do so.

I was weak when it comes to him. I felt so vulnerable yet I felt confident knowing he was there to save me like a damsel in distress.

I found myself nodding to his request. Any further attempt of escaping him will be rendered useless- I should have known that in the first place when everything about the man in front of me I have known and learned like a basic form of communication. Everything about him was etched on my brain, even if I didn't want to. I couldn't deny the fact that for once- Zayn was the love of my life, I loved him so deeply- I loved him more than I loved myself. He was a huge part of me, I was his prince and he was my knight in shining armor. I should have known that when he's determined enough- he'll get what he wanted, he was the type to start and see things through the finish. He was a fighter not a quitter. So when he was determined to have the 'talk' with me- it was bound to happen. Like how the world will come to an end- it was all bound to happen. No matter how much I tried escaping him, he will always have his ways of finding me and now that he has power and money on his side- I knew everything was in the palm of his hands.

He gazed at Harry who quickly handed Noah to the man who Noah calls dada, Louis. Then, Noah began to cry again and ZJ had his eyes solely focused on Noah while he bit his lip. Harry kept on kissing Noah's forehead assuring him that he'll go home tonight as fast as he could while Noah didn't stop crying until Harry promised to buy him another story book just to appease the little boy. Harry moved to the car and opened the door for Zayn. I didn't realize we were supposed to get in when Zayn grabbed my hand- the familiar electric feeling sparked and to top it off he interlaced his fingers with mine. ZJ started waving good bye to Noah, his good bye was cut off when the car's window raised up and sealed the car from the inside. Now, ZJ turned to me with wide eyes. "Daddy, i thought we're going home but why are we in a car?" ZJ asked, his blue eyes filled with curiosity.

I was about to answer myself when- "Hi, ZJ." Zayn waved at my son, his lips cracking into a smile and eyes crinkling at ZJ. He looked so cute and adorable...what are you saying, Niall?! "Hello, Mr. Zayn! Are you going with us?"

"Yeah, baby boy, I invited your daddy for lunch at the mall, is that okay?"

"Mall?"

"Haven't you been to the mall, baby?" Zayn asked, leaning in closer to ZJ as he awaited for my son to answer. ZJ, on the other hand, looked confused. He was scratching his chin and maybe he was replaying all the places he's been to in his head to confirm whether he had been to the mall. I answered for him anyway, "Last time, I brought him to the mall, it was so cramped and I even lost him. Luckily, Liam was there with us and found ZJ. ZJ kept on crying on our way back home tonight and told me he doesn't want to go there anymore."

His face turned into a scowl, I quickly gazed at his knuckles and they were clenched tight. It was a habit of his- A habit that was an expression or evidence of his restraint and barrier for his anger. Why was he mad?

I see him turn to Harry and he started murmuring against Harry's ears who just kept on nodding until Zayn had nothing left to say and turned back to his seat. "What do you want to eat?"

"Any place is fine as long as there's a place where ZJ can stay or play," I responded, fixing ZJ's position in my lap. Then, I could hear Zayn sigh from the side which made me give him a glimpse and that moment he looked so intimidating in his crisp suit and smoldering gaze as he leaned against the car's window.

Minutes later we arrived in front of a mall, Harry led the way inside and the sight of the mall's interior startled me. There was no one other people inside other than the employees that were manning the stalls, boutiques and stores. There was a guard but they quickly bowed down when we walked pass them at the door.

"Why is no one in here, Zayn?" I couldn't help but let the question escape my lips. He halted on his steps and faced me, smirking wide. "I instructed my employees to close the mall and make all the people leave. I own the mall, babe," He winked at me as if mocking me in just the slight gesture and brag.

What? I thought he was only responsible of shipping and airline companies, the fact that the entertainment buildings were also on his hands had me astounded. Since when did his connections get this wide? What happened to Zayn in those six years I've left? The curiosity pushed me to the edge.

"Let's go eat first then we can go around if you want," He offered and suddenly he took my hand again, I wanted to whip it away but I let him be. I didn't know the place and ZJ was eyeing everything and absorbing what he sees. "Daddy, this place is huge! It's bigger compared to where we've been last time!"

It's true it was different from the mall near our place, this one was bigger and the interior looked so modern. It had me in deep thought, how wealthy was Zayn now?

"Do you like it here, baby? We can go here any time you want," Zayn looked up at ZJ who beamed at him. "Really, Mr. Zayn?"

"Yes, anything for you, buddy."

We arrived at this restaurant, it was designed with bright colors and from the outside I could see the playground corner for the children. I set ZJ down and he quickly gripped on my finger and followed me side by side. We stepped inside and went to the counter. Zayn bent down to match ZJ's height, "Hey, ZJ, would you like to play for now and daddy and I will call you if the food is ready?"

"Okay, Mr. Zayn!" ZJ exclaimed in a cherry voice while giving a salute to Zayn and the moody man seemed to chuckle at my son's reactions. It was cliché as fck but I swear my whole world stop revolving like that, he looked so young and his laughter that was filled with glee made my knees weak.

"Harry, make sure you keep an eye on him because if something happens to him I swear, you won't see the daylight again." Zayn threatened,

"U-uh- yes sir." He dashed to follow ZJ who was now running towards the play corner.

I nudged his side. "You're so mean with Harry, ZJ's a good boy. He won't do anything that will hurt him." I said barely hiding the laughter trying to invade my lips.

"I'm just making sure, plus it's not that I trust ZJ, it's the environment I don't." He said it so casual and I couldn't help but burst into laughing. Is he serious? My gosh, even with ZJ's he is so overprotective.

"I love hearing you laugh, it does something weird to my chest and I can't breathe." He confessed and heat crawled up to my cheeks. I was speechless because damn he sure was bold. We were broken from our moment when the clerk asked us what are we order because she had already finished preparing. Zayn ordered for us and the clerk didn't bother giving us a number.

We both sat. "What do you want to talk about, Zayn?" I questioned, the environment turned serious all of a sudden. His face had somber expression painted on it and his mouth was now a thin line that was previously occupied by a smile. He breathed heavily before muttering, "Tell me, Niall, why did you leave?"

I blinked for a few seconds. Okay. "I left because you didn't want to break up with me, Zayn. I wanted our relationship to end but you didn't, so I had no choice." I hope that covers it up, I hope he doesn't notice anything- a hint of lie specifically.

"Was that really the problem, Niall? I know you, Niall. God knows how much I do even the slightest gesture you make I know the meaning. I've been with you for so long to know everything about you- call me obsessed but I do. Now, tell me honestly, Niall. Was that really the problem?" He tried again, this time with more stress and pressure on his voice.

"Then, what the hell do you want to hear, Zayn? I already told you. You left me with no choice that's why I had to leave!" I raised my voice, feeling fed up with his insistent. If he labeled me as stubborn, then he is as well. He's so freaking stubborn.

"I want to hear the goddamn truth, Niall!" Zayn raised his voice as well, grabbing his hair in frustration. "Feed me with lies and this isn't going to end well."

"Fine! You want to know that truth, Zayn? I left because I was pregnant! There, I said it! Does that make you happy now?"  I was losing my temper. We were both on the same ground, we were barely holding on and the fact that we were doing this in a middle of a restaurant was humiliating but Zayn made sure we were in private.  We were in a private room and food will be served to us any later but judging by the length of time they're taking. I knew they were delaying it.  

He knew already ZJ was his son and there was no use in stalling him and deny the fact. ZJ's physical appearance was the hard and concrete proof that they were fathers.

"Happy? You think I'm happy?" Zayn let out a dark laugh. "After six years without you, without the love of my life, right beside me and now knowing he was pregnant with my child, do you think that makes me happy? It makes me damn angry, Niall! I'm so fcking angry because not only that, I lost five years time with my child and now he's calling some stupid bastard his papa! I have every fcking right not to be happy in this situation and be angry, Niall!"

"You think I wanted that to happen, Zayn? It was my dream too! You know how much I've wanted a family with you but I had to absorb all the hard facts, Zayn! There wasn't anything that we have to support him. We were poor, Zayn. We were barely even handling ourselves- you were working three jobs a day yet it's barely sufficient for the both of us. Everything said barely about us. How would you think our son would live? He'll just starve, Zayn. And you- you were working so hard and to think that you were only earning a few even by three jobs. I don't want to tire you any more. I don't want to make things harder for us. We weren't ready. But I didn't want to abort this child, so I carried the burden, Zayn. You were carrying it for so long so I had to do it this time. Thus, I did no matter how hesitant I was, no matter how much it broke my heart, I left." I said and I couldn't even hide the anguish and loneliness I felt- the wounds were opened again and the pain felt so fresh. I was crying, feeling the hot tears stream down my face as I expressed everything I had kept for so long.

"You know that wasn't the right choice, Niall! I still had the right to know at least. Yes, we were barely making ends meet but we were trying. I don't care how much exhaustion I had to endure just to make you both safe and healthy- it will be nothing compared to the pain I felt when you left. No matter what, you had the choice to let me know about my son, and you picked the wrong one." He said through gritted teeth, though the anger he was feeling was seeping, I could see the sadness that lingered in his gaze.

"I know that! I know that too much, Zayn! I know I chose the wrong because I suffered the consequences through those six years and even today. I couldn't even let my son know about his real father and it hurts me because I wanted him to know you too. I do but there were so many things to analyze- circumstances to bear in mind and consequences to consider." I answered back- the pain searing in my chest. My head was spinning but I had composed myself.

"I want my son back," He said with so much finality in his voice. "I want to make it up to him for the six years you've made me lose."

"No...no." This is it, my nightmare. The sole reason I didn't want Zayn to know about ZJ. He's going to take my life away from me, no. "You can't do that. You can't take him away from me."

"Trust me, Niall, I can do that. There are so many legal actions I could take and everything will be in favor of me." This wasn't the Zayn that I love- this was the ruthless Zayn I was so scared of.

"You can't...I'll do anything. If you want to be a part of ZJ's life, you can still be. I'll do anything just no not that." I begged sincerely, it was my last resort. If this thing takes even a step towards that, instantly I will be deemed the loser. Zayn can manipulate everything with his money. Everyone and anything can be done as long as there was money in hand. It was how powerful money was, even the single cent can make an impact to a person's life. Somehow, in the world we're living in, money dictates destiny. The value of your money denotes the value of your future. It was unfair but that was life- life was now centered with money as people were obsessed with it.

"Anything?" He taunted, I was expecting a huge grin plastered across his face but it was just a small smile until he laid down his conditions, his small smile turned into full blown grin.

"Yes, anything, I'll do anything. Just don't take ZJ away from me, Zayn. I'm begging you," I was pathetic right now but I had no chance against him. I was a fly and he was someone who could squash me away as long as he wanted to. My head could be served in front of him in just a snap of his fingers.

_**"Break up with Liam. Break up with him and marry me, Niall. I want you to be my husband and mine only."** _

_**"Let's give ZJ what he needs and isn't that our dream as well, love? Our own little family."** _


	7. Chapter 7

**ZAYN**

Everything was out of control; everything was making me lose my mind. My emotions were overflowing and all over the place - I was wretched, mad, yet part of me was happy. After hearing everything from Niall, I felt like my heart was torn into pieces. Was I that worthless? Did he see me that way? I thought we were going fine back then. We were going to overcome everything together; I thought and he didn't. He left me just because he thinks it will be hard for me to raise him and my OWN child. My own flesh and blood so he left me. It's not that he didn't love me but he left me because everything was down to the worst situation possible.

Argh! I wanted to curse and hate Niall but I knew myself that wouldn't be possible. I could never even after all the years have passed, I never hated him. God, I love him so much to the point of obsession but that's what love do to people, right? Then there's ZJ, my little boy. Our beautiful little boy, I was happy. I knew the moment I saw ZJ there was something enigmatic about him but that was the blood running in me. Even though everything was a fcking chaos, there was something good that came out- perfect even. ZJ came out of this, my beautiful baby boy. Yet, after all those years have passed, I strove to become the best version of myself so when we both see each other again, this time I'll become more worth and deserving of him. Thus, I did. I worked myself to oblivion thinking and motivating myself that all of the hard work I was exerting was for him, for us... for our future. But the money I earned is nothing if I don't have him and our son, it's useless.

Then, anger washed those away, because ZJ didn't know me. Hell, in his eyes, I was a stranger! And the fact that Niall has a boyfriend which he calls papa- I just saw red. What was supposed to be mine got stolen, stolen without even me noticing that I was the rightful owner. My family that was my dream and life goal got stolen from me, the two people I valued so much wasn't mine but I was the one that supposed to deserve them. What was stolen, I'll do everything to get back. My jaw was tensed, my knuckles were clench and I was left fuming.

**_"Break up with Liam. Break up with him and marry me, Niall. I want you to be my husband and mine only."_ **

**_"Let's give ZJ what he needs and isn't that our dream as well, love? Our own little family."_ **

I didn't know what came in me but the words had left my mouth. It was supposed to be just a thought. It was revolting how I'd stoop low, how I'd put Niall into this disgusting situation, but if this was the only way to bring me back my family completely then to hell with everything. I'd give the best for ZJ, I'll give him the complete family he should have had the moment he was born into this world. My baby boy... my baby boy and the love of my life deserves everything, they deserve the best.

He looked at me with wide eyes, penetrating my soul with his gaze. I could see the trail of tears that ran down his cheeks and the tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes, I wanted to hug and comfort him but I knew the gesture I was about to do wasn't going to fit at the moment. No matter how much I wanted to kiss him and tell him everything's going to be okay, I couldn't. Because right now, things got more complicated but I'm damn sure and if not I'll make it sure that it is going to be okay and at the end it's going to be us: Him, me and ZJ. I worked hard for them and if I'm not going to get them at the end then fck my work, my job and the freaking company.

"What? You know I can't do that!" He whined, throwing his hands in the air in disbelief. "Zayn, you think that's a rational condition? I've been with Liam for years and ZJ will get confused if he doesn't see Liam anymore..."

"Then, that's more of a reason why you should break up! He stole you away from me and now he's stealing my son, Niall! You're mine, you were mine first! And ZJ, god I'm his father! I'm his true flesh and blood. He's my biological son yet he's calling some random bastard as his father...as his _papa_." I croaked, tears were now threatening to spill from my eyes but I fought the urge. He couldn't see my crying right now, if I do the dominance I've wanted to assert won't come through him and he'll simply brush of my condition. "That's _final_ , Niall. If you don't want to meet with my condition then don't but I'll have to take ZJ from you, that's the _least_ compensation I can get from my son being taken and hidden from me for _6_ freaking years! I wasn't able to see how he was born in this world, his first walk, hear his first cry or his first word, I wasn't there for my son when I _could_ be!"

"Zayn... I..." He murmured, sounding so confused and helpless. God, I wanted to punch myself from doing so! But I have no other choice! I know I could win him back, I could wait and make him fall in love with me again but it's not that easy anymore when we have ZJ to consider. We have a son! Goddammit! "J-just give...me some time to think..a-about..i-it."

"Of course, I'll give you time. I'm not heartless especially when it comes to you, Ni. But I'll just remind you, I don't take no for an answer."

He just nodded as a reply, sitting back at his chair. We both sat across each other again before I caught his attention with another request. "Though, for the meanwhile, I want to get to know ZJ. I need to know your address, your phone number, and your schedule, even ZJ's. I'm going to visit everyday after or when I don't have work. I want to spend time with my son." _And you, I want to spend time with you again._ "Also, I want you to introduce me to him as his father, his _real_ father. Is that fine with you?"

He nodded timidly and he then uttered softly, "ZJ's a smart boy, Zayn. He knows about Liam and he knows he's not his real father. It's just that ZJ longs for one that's why he calls Liam as one."

I was taken aback on what he had said. I was going to reply something but the waiter decided it was time to serve the food. Ugh! He carefully placed our meals down. He asked for who the fried chicken fillet is and I told him to set it down at the empty space beside Niall.

"Should I call on ZJ?" I asked as he organized the spoons, forks, knives and napkins. He gave me a nod and small smile so I stood up and oblige.

I went out of the private room and searched for Harry and ZJ on the play corner. I saw them happily laughing and ZJ even gave Harry a loud high five before he bounced up and down in joy. I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy but then I realized Harry had known Niall for a while now so he might've known ZJ as well. I slowly walked up to them, calling Harry and ZJ by their names. Harry was the first one to notice and took ZJ's hand as they appear in front of me.

"Mr. Zayn!" ZJ gasped and ran towards me. I bent down to match his height. "Hey, buddy, did you have fun?" I smiled at him while ruffling his hair.

"Yes! yes! We did, Uncle Harry taught me how to play the rubix cube because there was one there and we did. Uncle was so fast! But, I was able to do mine!" He bragged proudly, showing me the complete rubix cube he just made.

"Wow, you're a fast learner, aren't ya? Come on, baby boy, let's eat. The meal is there and your daddy's waiting for you." I said cupping his face whilst grazing his cheek tenderly. ZJ was about to ran, "Wait up, buddy, let's go together." ZJ just chuckled and went back to my side. "Is it fine if I carry you?"

"Will you, Mr. Zayn? Will ya?" He asked eagerly, nodding his head in agreement to my offer. Then, I carried him up with my arms, adjusting his body into a comfortable position before finalizing my hold.

Harry was looking at us with a smile and I turned to him. "Thank you, Haz. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have meet with them today and have a talk with Niall. Thank you even though I was moody with you the past few days. Thank you, you're the best secretary and friend I could get."

"You're welcome, sir. If I have known in the first place, I would have helped you. But I've done it and I'm so happy for you, sir. You deserve to be happy, _Zayn_." He said, wiping the stray tear at the corner of his eyes. I just smiled. He's a softie, a big one at that. "Would you like to join us eat?"

"No, sir, I'm fine."

"Then, would you like to go home early and be with your family?" I offered with a smile, it was the least I could give back to Harry who helped me today and for the past years.

"Is that okay, sir?"

"Yeah, of course, now go home and be with your family. That's an order or else you're fired." I tried threatening him but a chuckle came out of my mouth at the end and he just said thank you before giving me a salute. "Good bye, sir and good bye, ZJ." He waved and dashed off.

"Good bye, Uncle Harry!"

We were now walking towards the private room as I had ZJ tucked in my arms. "So what happened today, baby, why were you crying? Didn't I say you shouldn't cry because you'll look ugly?" I teased him, grinning wide at my end remark.

"I wasn't gonna cry! It was that I was chasing Noah and he tripped and I felt guilty. I really wasn't gonna but Noah kept on crying and daddy wasn't anywhere even when I called him so I cried. But ZJ swears he isn't going to anymore, he's a big boy." He talked in third person, it was cute and adorable at the same time, I didn't fight the urge to pinch his cheeks but I did it lightly so he wasn't going to yelp or whine that it hurts.

He chuckled when I did, "Since ZJ's a good big boy now, I have a prize for him."

"Really?! What is it?!"

"It's a secret for now, but I'll tell you after you finish your meal like a good boy." I said before ruffling his hair and setting him down. I could see Niall staring at us with his lips curling into a small smile. ZJ nodded before running to Niall, "Daddy!"

Niall prepared ZJ's seat, my little boy hopped into the chair and squealed in eagerness when he saw what was on the plate, "Yay for chicken!" We both laughed at his reaction then I plopped down to my seat and watch them across from me. We dug in to our meals and for the first time in years, I felt complete.

-

**HARRY**

I stop by a pharmacy to get some antiseptic and gauze that I'll use to treat Noah's wounds from earlier. It was stressful being a parent but it was emotionally gratifying and there was this sense of fulfillment and pride when you see your own child. Noah was four years old and he'll turn five later this year. He's my son, my greatest treasure in life and I work hard and diligent for him and Louis.

I work as a secretary under Zayn Malik's supervision and yes he's that CEO of the world's largest airline and shipping companies. The Malik Inc. had taken over the globe by storm under the great supervision of Zayn's father, he was originally my boss until Zayn came and his father passed on his legacy to his son. He announced his retirement and decision of letting his son take over the company, of course there were people who was against the idea of a new leader for the company but after a few years Zayn has prove them wrong and make them think otherwise due to his ability to sustain and improve the gross and worth of the company. I could see the skills and talent Mr. Malik had in Zayn's being, he was great although when he first came he wasn't that great. Mr. Malik had requested to train him and groom him fit for a CEO of a huge company. Zayn had to undergo intense studies and grooming – even personality and style development.

It wasn't hard to adjust with Zayn because first he wasn't really used with the type of work he was going to handle but then I had to teach him, I had him practice his stern and controlling demeanor. When Zayn was able to handle everything on his own, he had developed his own way. He found his own demeanor and way of supervision and took everything in his pace. I was used to him getting bossy and threatening me to fire his job- it was a good push at first but I got really used to it and it became a habit for him. He really was temperamental, easily loses his temper and even throws things. I believe there was something about his past, but I understood. I know how he was found and that he may have his own scars that will never be healed- that his way of coping up is working excessively and pouring himself into his job. But after seeing him with Niall and ZJ, everything I thought about him changed. I could see a glimpse of what Zayn used to be in the past. It was a refreshing sight and feeling. I was happy, really happy for him.

I got the plastic bag that contained everything I've ordered and hailed for a taxi just right outside of the pharmacy. I left my car back at the company since we've used Zayn's, I'll just have to get it back tomorrow.

I stopped in front of a house which was where we: Noah, Louis and I were living in. It was a house I bought when I found out Louis was pregnant with my child, I didn't like the thought of him going somewhere or him somewhere not within my reach or sight. I was completely worried about him and our baby that I was forcing myself to go to work every day because I didn't want to leave him alone but Louis kept insisting he could manage.

I went inside, removing my coat and hanging it by the rack, then removing my shoes and leaving me with socks. I slipped into my slippers and called, "Lou, where are you? Noah?"

"Papa?!" I heard a tiny voice said in excitement.

"Noah, where are you?" Then, he appeared before me. I noticed that Louis' hanky was still wrapped around Noah's knee. "Papa!"

"Come here, Noah," He dashed to me and hugged me of course I bent down and caught him in my arms. "Sit down, baby. Papa's going to treat your wounds."

Noah nodded and sat beside me. I slowly unclasped the knot of the handkerchief on the back of his knee, revealing the wounds. It was just abrasions but they look worse, although luckily the blood clotted immediately. "Noah, did Dada do something with your wounds?"

"Yes, papa, dada washed it with soap. It hurts 'bit." He answered which I nodded it was good so that I wouldn't have to wash it. "Noah, baby, this is going to hurt. Here you can grab daddy's shirt and its okay to cry, okay, baby?"

"Papa, don't wanna!"

"Noah, do you want to have your wounds get bad? Come on, papa will make it fast."

"Fine, papa, but make it fast like you promise okay," Noah reminded cautiously, as if warning me for something.

"Of course, baby, papa promise." He pulled out his pinkie and we made a pinkie promise, I smiled at my son. "Cover your eyes, okay?" I pulled out the antiseptic (alcohol) and cotton. Noah had his eyes already covered and he was biting his trembling lip.

"Here goes, baby," I poured a small portion of antiseptic and then positioned the cotton near the wounds. The cotton had absorbed most of the antiseptic but there was enough to cover most of Noah's wounds. He grabbed my shirt forcefully and a yelp came out of little mouth. "Papa it hurts! Ahhh!"

"Few more seconds, baby." I rubbed the alcohol induced cotton to his wounds for a few seconds before removing it quickly. I took another piece of cotton ball and rubbed it over his wounds. "There, does it still hurt?"

"A bit, papa."

"Don't worry, baby, papa will kiss the pain away." I kissed his tiny little knee which might've tickled him because he giggled a bit. I kissed it again then he broke into a fit of laughter. "Papa! It's fine! It's fine! It doesn't hurt anymore."

I smiled and took out the gauze. I used it to cover his wounds. Then we were finished, "Done. It's all good, baby boy. Noah's such a brave young man." I kissed his forehead then he hugged me tight. "Thank you, papa."

"Oh, there you are, babe, welcome home." A voice broke me and Noah's hug, there I saw the most beautiful man dressed in a female apron whilst holding a spatula and giving me the biggest smile that I loved the most and given me strength through the years. I stood up, tugged him by the waist and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Love you,"

"I love you too, Harry, but you stink. Go and get some shower so we can eat lunch all together." He told me before pushing me to go upstairs and take a shower. I just laughed. God, I love my family so much.

-

**ZAYN**

_We_ finished eating and decided to stroll inside the mall, taking the opportunity that there was no one inside to push or cause stampede and roam around the mall freely.

ZJ was holding a cup of ice cream- it was supposed to be on cone but Niall complained against it since ZJ was a sloppy and messy eater especially when it comes to ice cream so he requested for it to be on a cup. It was cookies and cream flavored, as deduced. ZJ has a passion for cookies and cream. It made me smile.

We were walking around and ZJ was eyeing things before he saw a small statue of Cosmo and Wanda from Fairy OddParents and began to squeal. "Daddy, daddy, look! It's Cosmo and Wanda!" He said in an eager voice, he was bouncing up and down whilst grabbing his daddy's shirt. "Daddy, take picture please! Lemme take picture with them! Pweaseee!" He kept on grabbing Niall's shirt.

Niall sighed and was about to pull out his phone when I offered against it. "Can I take the photo?" I took out my phone which Niall nodded in consent. "ZJ, go ahead, I'm going to take a picture." I bent down and tested on angling the camera perfectly.

"Yay! Thank you, Mr. Zayn!" He ran towards the statues and stood in between. He smiled wide and made a peace sign. Such a cute little boy, ZJ was so adorable. "Ready, ZJ? 1, 2, 3 say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

I snapped photo after photo of him. "Niall, you should join in."

"What? No, it's fine really, Zayn."

"Oh come on, just a photo of the both of you please?" I pleaded, giving him a smile that he couldn't resist. Then, ZJ ran towards us, "Daddy and Mr. Zayn you should join me too!" He grabbed both of our hands, well our fingers as he kept urging us to go to the statue with him.

"But who'll take the photo? Harry's gone home." I told him but then I spotted a body guard looking at us and called for him. He quickly walked up to us and asked, "Sir, what can I do for you?"

"Will you take a picture of us?" I requested, handing him my phone which he took as he nodded. "Thank you," I said before letting ZJ drag me and Niall with him to the Cosmo and Wanda statue.

"1, 2, 3" The guard said in an awkward voice before I hurriedly picked up ZJ in my arms and let him stay in between me and Niall. We smiled and posed just in time for the picture to be snap. I signaled for the guard for another photo so we positioned again this time I had a plan in mind.

I moved ZJ to my side and held him carefully as I slipped myself right beside Niall. I stole a kiss in his cheek and it was just in time for the snap. I smiled wide when the photo was captured. Niall realized what happened and his mouth gaped open. "What did you do that for?"

I just smiled. Then, his lips broke into a smile before he started hitting me playfully. "Hey, hey that hurts." I took his hands, "One hit stands for one kiss, this time on the lips. Now, do you like a kiss, Niall?"

He just scowled at me before prying his hand away. I smirked before walking up to the guard and taking my phone back. "Thank you,"

I set ZJ down. "Come on, let's resume strolling around." I told them and we started walking around again. This time, another thing caught ZJ's attention. Well, more like things. He was looking by the window that displayed a lot of art supplies. He stuck his face against the window glass while his mouth was open. My curiosity perked up and I turned to Niall to ask him in disbelief, "ZJ has an interest in art?"

"You're the _father_. Of course, he's going to have an _interest_ in art. You _love_ art. Actually, both of you _loves_ art, though he always choose to eat when I told him I'm going to buy him some supplies thus he doesn't have that much materials."

I nodded. My baby boy loves art just like me, I grinned. I'm going to _support_ that. I wasn't able to do what I wanted because things happened but this I'll _support_ what he loves. I want him to do the things I couldn't do for myself, I want him to do what he wants to and I don't want him to end up like me. So, I walked up to him. "ZJ, do you like those things?"

"Yeah, but daddy told me they were pricey so I ask daddy to buy me food instead." ZJ confessed, fiddling with his fingers as he stared at me and to the ground.

"Then, baby, do you want to know your prize since you ate like a good boy?" I questioned him then he cocked his brow at me until his lips stretched into a smile. "What is it, Mr. Zayn?"

"Come on, let's go inside first." I took his hand which he interlaced with my fingers. I gaze back at Niall and gestured for him to follow us as we went inside the art supplies store. The store clerk and guard greeted us with warm smiles before I bent down to cup ZJ's face. "Baby, here's Mr. Zayn's gift for you, you can buy anything as much as you want. Even buy those things at the windows. As long as you promise me, you're going to make an art of me, is that okay?"

ZJ's eyes went wide while his lips were parted in shock, "Really, Mr. Zayn? Are you sure? Daddy said these stuffs were pricey."

"I'm sure, baby, now let's choose what you want, yeah?" ZJ nodded and I took a basket from the guard and we both went around the store. ZJ took some paint brushes and paint first as he looked at me warily. "You can take them, baby, no need to ask permission. Just put them here in the basket if you want them, I will handle it."

ZJ smiled wide and it tugged my heart, I felt so happy that moment. For the first time, I was able to provide something that my son loves. He went around the store as I followed him behind, he took some pencils, crayons and color pencils. I asked him whether he was going to get a sketch book but he said Liam bought it for him, I shrugged off the Papa title aside. I don't want to spoil the moment.

"How about some canvas for painting, ZJ?" I asked raising the canvas that I got. "Okay!" He gave me thumbs up before I placed them into the basket. I called on the clerk to ask him to pack me a set of the ones displayed on the store. She obliged and went to the storage room.

"That's good, Mr. Zayn." I looked at the basket, it wasn't even half full but ZJ decided it was okay. Hm? Niall must've raised ZJ really good for my little boy to have control and be aware of how much things cost.

"Are you sure? You can get more. Don't worry. Mr. Zayn will pay not your daddy." I assured him, letting him look around the place for more things.

"Nope, it's really okay, Mr. Zayn, it's all I need." He replied before taking my hand again and urging me to go back ahead because he was fine with it already.

The clerk had the set in plastic bag as we gave her the basket. She scanned the items and placed them into another plastic bag. She asked for the payment and I gave her my card, she looked at it for a while before I could hear her faint gasp. She must have read the name.

"Thank you, sir, come back again!" I carried one plastic in each of my hand. "Mr. Zee, what's the other bag for?" He pointed out, the other bag that I was holding. He is a smart child indeed. He must have noticed that the items he had asked to buy fit only in one bag. "It's the one you saw on the window, baby. I thought you liked it so I bought it for you."

"Really?" He asked in disbelief which I replied with court nod. "Mr. Zayn?"

"Yeah, baby?" I bent down to meet his height and hear him better so I positioned my ear close to him. He wrapped his tiny arms around my neck and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, hihi," He giggled, feeling ticklish from my stubble covered cheek. It took me a moment to realize what happened before I smiled wide, my eyes crinkling in happiness as I gaze back at my baby boy. "You're welcome, baby boy," It sounded breathless but I felt so happy that my lungs felt constricted and out of air.

"Zayn," Niall called out, walking closer to us. "It's about to be dark, we need to go home."

"I'll take you guys home." I offered taking both of their hands in each of mine even though it was already occupied by the plastic bag, I managed nonetheless. My car and driver was already waiting for us in front of the mall and we both went inside.

My driver took the plastic bag and placed it on the trunk. Like before, all of us sat at the back seat as I leaned into the car's window. I fished out my phone from my inner breast pocket and explored my gallery. The shots were beautiful and I couldn't help but smile wide as I stared at it. I set the one where I kissed Niall on the cheek while ZJ was giggling as my lock screen.

ZJ kept on telling Niall about what we bought and then he promised me, "I'm going to draw you something, Mr. Zayn, as a thank you gwift."

"Yeah, you will? I can't wait, buddy," I ruffled his hair as he kept nodding his head under my palm.

Niall instructed my driver about his home and my driver had installed the location into the car's navigation system. Minutes later, we stopped by a building. It was an average one, although it was well-built but it was a bit small than the usual ones and it was a private building in a way that it wasn't really known or governed by famous or big company names. They bid me their farewells but I insisted on delivering them to their own flat – Niall had told me they live in a flat around the 4th floor. I carried the plastic bags and ZJ requested for me to carry him. We rode the elevator and we were on the fourth floor.

We stopped by in front of the door. "We're here, Zayn. Thank you for today but about that condition- I still don't..."

"Shh. It's okay. I'm fine with what I have right now. But I'm really hoping you can let me know about ZJ. I'll give you time to decide," I hushed him and that was effective on making him quiet. He agreed silently.

I looked at ZJ, "Bye, baby boy, I'll have to go now. I'll expect your drawing, okay? Make use of the materials good." He hugged me and kissed my cheek again which took me aback again. "It tickles! Bye, Mr. Zayn! Thank you so much!" I set him down and handed Niall the plastic bags that contained ZJ's new art supplies.

I was about to leave until the door swung open which made the three of us dart out gaze to the door and it revealed the sight of that _bastard_.

"Babe, is that you?" He questioned before checking it himself.

"Liam? Why are you here?" Niall questioned back, his jaw dropped and he's so surprised.

It was _Liam_ , inside Niall's apartment. The bastard that stole my family from me, he had a key to Niall's apartment and he was damn inside it! Anger boiled inside me, my jaw and knuckles clenched.

I scowled. God, that bastard!


	8. Chapter 8

**NIALL**

The silence was deafening as I was glued onto my spot at the sight of Liam. My lungs seemed to betray me as I began to experience the difficulty to breathe. I didn't know he was going here and no, Liam doesn't have a key. I just leave my key to the receptionist and of course he knows Liam so she must be the one that handed it to him.

 **"Liam, what are you doing here?"** I asked, my voice somewhat constricted and my tone was somewhat accusing yet laced with confusion. From the corner of my eyes, I was able to see the rapid change of emotion within Zayn, he was mad and any moment now he can spring into action and harm Liam which is something I don't and never want to happen.

"I wanted to surprise you since I left work early but the receptionist told me you weren't home so I just waited inside," He tugged me by the waist and gave a me a kiss on the cheek, I internally slapped myself so that I could snap out of my trance and return the gesture.

He slipped me off and bent down, he had this wide grin on his face and his eyes crinkling as he began to interact with ZJ. "Hey, ZJ!"

"Papa!!" ZJ looked astounded as to why his papa was there at that moment but regardless he was so happy to see him around so he quickly locked his papa's head in his small limbs and blew a raspberry on his cheek. Liam chuckled and emerged on tickling ZJ's sides, my son bursting into a fit of giggles. "Papaaaaa! Stahp! Nowww!" He tried to run away but Liam only caught him and carried him in his arms.

I felt a burning gaze behind my back and when I turned back to gaze at it, the intensity shook me to the core. Zayn was gazing piercingly at me while he turned to see Liam and ZJ having fun, "Oh!" That broke our eye contact. Liam halted from interacting with ZJ and took in Zayn's presence. "Mr. Malik! Sir, why are you here?" He then eyed me before piecing things together, "Oh, babe, did you and Mr. Malik went out?"

I didn't want to lie and it was an obvious truth; easy to decipher so I nodded, bobbing my head up and down whilst my mouth was tightly sealed. "Oh," His lips parted as he began to nod as well, "So that's what took you so long."

"Yes," I mentally kept praying for Zayn to excuse himself that he would have to leave but the mental prayer was rendered useless when - "Uh, Ni, should we invite Mr. Malik inside?" Liam whispered beside me and I could feel he's doing it out of common courtesy and not to impress himself as a employee in his boss' eyes. I just nodded and turned to Zayn, hoping he should answer otherwise.

"Zayn, would you like to go inside?" I practically threw daggers from my gaze at him, sending a message to decline and hoping he's not dumb enough to get it. Please?

"Would it be fine?" He asked softly, oh god, I wanted to smack him but seeing him ask that makes me want to think otherwise - he's so good at acting, as always.

And thus, we were inside my living room while I went to my room to change into new clothes, I saw Liam going straight to the kitchen while Zayn settled on the couch and placed the plastic bags that were for ZJ. Of course, ZJ was practically following Zayn around for the new gift he had and looked all giddy for it.

It took me minutes before I'm in to my new clothes, taking a small short and t-shirt for ZJ to change in since the ones he's wearing must be damped with sweat by now and slowly reaching the door. The door creaked open and I could see ZJ sitting on Zayn's lap as he flipped through his sketchbook.

Oh my god.

My eyes must be deceiving me because the sight itself looks so domestic, that I can't help but to be in awe and rendered speechless for a good few minutes. Zayn was all smiles as he had his arms snaked around ZJ's torso setting him in place and insured. ZJ started pointing things in his intricate sketchbook while Zayn kept on nodding, looking genuinely interested and divulged into ZJ's musings and craft.

The tightening in my chest started to feel stronger - a never ending cycle of regret for what could've been to unrelenting guilt for taking away what should've been someone else's. The two were broken from their bubble when Liam came in and served Zayn with a sandwich and juice. ZJ wanted one and Zayn offered his, giving the first bite to the sandwich to ZJ which Liam slowly detested to and told ZJ he'll get him one but Zayn insisted it was okay.

I mustered up everything in me to come out and go to them. I called ZJ but he wouldn't leave Zayn's lap and told me with much conviction that he was doing something important. I wanted to laugh but ZJ won't abide if I let myself falter in his eyes, my parenting won't be deemed efficient and effective if I don't tend to appear serious. Liam stood up, took the clothes from me and offered that he'll be the one changing ZJ.

I just nodded and watched him went to ZJ who was still clinging onto Zayn and kept on mumbling. Liam bent down in front of him doing his best puppy eyes in ZJ's gaze, "Come on, ZJ. Papa doesn't come here often and you'll turn him away like this?"

Then, from the corner of my eyes, I noticed the flicker of emotions from Zayn's eyes, the faltering of his smile and the tightening of his grip on ZJ. "I'm sorry, papa." ZJ made grabby hands for Liam as an affirmation that he agrees on letting him change into new clothes.

Liam was about to take ZJ when Zayn locked ZJ in his arms and subtly swatting him away from Liam. I gaped at the moment and turned to Liam.

I sighed when Liam wasn't taken aback and still urged to continue getting ZJ which he successfully did. Now, ZJ was in his arms and he set him down at the floor. He stripped ZJ off his top, leaving ZJ's upper body bare.

"Let me smell ZJ, yeah? I want to smell my baby boy," Liam grinned and lifted ZJ's arm leaving his armpit for Liam to smother on, ZJ tried to swat Liam's head away but of course Liam was stronger and that he peppered ZJ's armpit with kisses. "Papa, stahp! It tickles!"

"So you'll follow daddy when he wants you to change, you promise?" Liam kept on peppering ZJ's body with kisses and my baby boy won't stop giggling. Then, Liam blew a raspberry on his small tummy and ZJ jumped at the sudden tickling sensation.

"Yes, papa! ZJ pwamis! Stahp pweaseeee!" ZJ begged, then he hugged Liam and locked his head in his arms thus making Liam unable to give him more kisses, and ZJ was a smart child yeah. "Alright, I'll stop. Now, let's get you into these, yeah? ZJ is stinky and sweaty."

"'Am not papa! You the one that's stinky!" ZJ poked Liam's cheek as he fumbled in his shirt that Liam made him wear. Now, it was ZJ's turn to replace his pants with shorts which ZJ reddened.

"Papa, noooo! Mr. Zayn is looking!" ZJ whined – feeling embarrassed all of a sudden which made me turn to Zayn. The scowl in his face broke by a small chuckle that invaded him because of ZJ's remark.

"ZJ, come on it's okay, Mr. Zayn won't mind. He's a guy too." Liam retorted, trying to sense whether what he said did the trick and assured ZJ but ZJ just bit his lip.

"It's fine, ZJ. If you want, I'll cover my eyes." Zayn broke the silence and smiled reassuringly at my baby boy.

"Nah, Mr. Zayn, it's okay, you can look." ZJ nodded and pulled his pants down for Liam to take away and changed into and finally, ZJ was dressed into his new clothes.

"Sir, would you like anything else?" Liam stood up while carrying ZJ in his arms and handing him to me.

"No, I'm fine." Zayn answered, busy on his phone on something. Then, Liam caught of the plastic bags that were placed down on the table. "Babe, did you go shopping?"

"Yes, papa! Mr. Zayn bought those for me!" ZJ answered before I could even utter a single word.

"Oh, what are those, ZJ?"

"Art supplies, Mr. Zayn told me I should keep on doing what I like and what makes me happy so he bought it for me."

"Oh yeah? I'm happy for you, baby. Mr. Zayn's right you should do what makes you happy." Liam ruffled ZJ's hair, pinching his cheeks which I'm surprised ZJ didn't even yelped or whined in complaint.

"I've got to go now."

The three of us turned to the source of voice and we saw Zayn standing up and straightening his suit and fixed his tie. "Something important came up and I'm needed." It was a drastic change from his previous behavior as now I was seeing a whole new Zayn. Gone was the all smiles and domestic Zayn, this is the cold and ruthless CEO.

"Alright, I'll send you out." I nodded. I excused myself from Liam and followed Zayn behind while ZJ was tucked in my arms.

He was now stepping outside the door and bid his good bye, "Good bye, Zayn."

"Bye, Niall. I'll come back tomorrow. I hope you don't forget about the offer I made up to you. I'm serious about it, Niall. I'm taking him away and there's no way out of it other than the option I gave you." He reminded, he kept his eyes and smoldering gaze trained at me.

"I know, Zayn. I know. Good bye," I waved at him while ZJ made grabby hands again as if wanting to do something before Zayn leaves. "Mr. Zayn!"

Zayn halted from his tracks and turned to ZJ, "Yes, baby?" He leaned closer to hear what ZJ has to say.

Then, ZJ leaned closer to Zayn still I held him carefully and tightly so he wouldn't fall, he extended his arms and blew a kiss on Zayn's cheek again. "Good bye, Mr. Zayn. Love you."

My eyes went wide and that what seems to happen with Zayn until he collected himself and kissed ZJ back, "Love you too, baby boy. Don't forget your drawing that you owe me." He winked, everything in his face was radiating in happiness and I couldn't help but feel happy as well and goddamn it, how can he looked so handsome just wearing a smile and crinkling eyes in his face?

I could feel my heart thrumming in my chest again – why do I feel like this around him?

"Bye, Niall." He left off and I closed the door. I rested my head on the flat surface of the door as I listened to the loud beating of my chest. Why?!?!

Of course, I had to do something to outshine the loud beating of my chest and let curiosity corrupt me. It was weird coming out of my mouth yet I had to ask why because it was so out of blue, "Why did you tell Mr. Zayn you love him, ZJ?"

"Because daddy," His tone somewhat degrading because it was like common courtesy to know the reason and I was like an uneducated person having one or knowing why. "You say I love you to papa because he's important to you and that he makes you happy and Mr. Zayn too! He's important to you and he makes you happy, he's like that daddy so I said love you,"

Okay, I shouldn't have asked. But I know ZJ meant it innocently – he thought so deep for his age and I know it runs in Zayn's genes, he's always been the observer and the one that has a lot to reflect on whenever and wherever. Zayn was the one who overanalyzes and thinks thoroughly. He was smart – very very smart. He's a genius.

I nodded and went back to the living room where Liam was arranging the plastic bags – not taking the items out but placing them to the side so the items won't take up much space. "Babe," He called up and walked to me.

"I'm sorry. We weren't here early and cut your visiting time short." I told him sincerely setting ZJ down to go and snoop on his items that Zayn bought for him.

"It's okay, babe. I understand. You and Mr. Malik are close friends before... right?" He said warily, as if waiting for me to confirm something I definitely should.

I felt confused all of a sudden – should I tell him about me and Zayn? Should I tell him honestly because I know for sure if the truth comes out off other people's mouth rather than me then a pang of betrayal would be inevitable. I don't want to hurt Liam and I don't want him to think bad about me. Also, the guilt of having to hide something important from him is taking over my conscience.

"Li, about that...Would it be if okay if you stay home tonight?" I asked, looks like this is going to be a long talk.

"Ni? Is there something wrong?"

"Li... I want to be honest with you and I know you deserve to know the truth so I'll tell you everything...about my past, about Zayn, ZJ and his father."

"Ni... It's okay. I told you I'm okay and I understand, you don't need to force yourself."

"I'm not forcing myself, Liam. I want you to know this, this is the least I could do for everything you've done and as your partner I want to be honest with you."

"Okay, okay, if that's what you want then I'll go on but if you can't, Niall. Then, stop, okay babe?" I nodded, he was so kind hearted and giving – so humble and well driven. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"Can we talk after I put ZJ to nap?" I asked and he just nodded while I looked at my son he was now yawning as he kept on fumbling over his new supplies. "Baby, would you like to take a nap? Daddy will let you use your supplies when you wake up, is that okay?"

"Yes, daddy, ZJ tired 'ready." He rubbed his eyes and started to yawn again before I picked him up and walked over to his room and rested his small body on his own bed. I tucked him under the blanket and put two pillows under his head and another one that he could embrace as he befalls to the slumber.

"Daddy, wake me up when we're 'bout to eat, huh," He mumbled softly before drowsiness started to fully kick in and he was fluttering his eyes closed. "Yes, baby," I kissed his forehead before finally assuring his asleep – he began to yawn minutes later and I took it as a sign to leave the room and let him sleep peacefully.

Liam was sitting patiently at the couch when I sat beside him and started the preface of my past. Luckily, Liam listened carefully and was understanding. I know - it was hard for me to reminisce, think back and be reminded of my past. It wasn't something I wanted to forget, but it was something I was deeply regretting, I was deeply guilty for. I started to tell about my childhood friend who I grew up with in the slums, we supported each other until we grew up. It was during college that I was ready to drop out due to financial difficulty but my childhood friend who is also my current boyfriend at the time insisted I shouldn't and that I should continue my studies. He was the one who dropped out and worked instead but life was hard - nobody didn't want to accept people unless they're college graduates thus he had a hard time getting jobs. Then, our relationship had to come to an end when I found out I was pregnant. It was revolting and hard for me to decide that I should leave and make him not part of our baby's life but I had to make a choice and before I knew it, I was crying in front of Liam. The wounds being reopened and the pain and sadness felt so fresh, like it was just yesterday.

"It's my ex-boyfriend, Li. And it's your boss. ZJ's father and my ex-boyfriend is Zayn Malik."

I didn't left out any information except for one thing – what happened today which is Zayn's condition that I should break up with Liam and marry him to share custody with ZJ.

What happened next was something I didn't expect. Liam hugged me tight and whispered comfort in my ear, "It's okay, Ni. You're brave. Very very brave. You did everything for ZJ and ZJ's a lucky child because you're his father. Don't worry."

-

**ZAYN**

I had no intention of leaving early, I wanted to monitor what will that guy do with my family but expect the unexpected – I received a call from my butler and texts from my cook that my father arrived at the mansion. And, I thought he was away from his business trip.

I wouldn't have gone home even if that was the case but seems like dad was livid and demanded to see me in instant so of course I was to comply to his demand.

The car entered the gates of the mansion, stopping in front of the entrance to the main house. I stepped outside and went in, greeted by my butler who took my blazer from me and gestured the way where my father is.

"Zayn!" He was fixing his golf clubs and arranging his suitcase. I went up to him and gave him a hug once we both pulled out, I asked, "Pa, what are you doing here?"

"Come on. Give your father the benefit of the doubt. I'm here because I needed to see you, son."

"Of course, father. You needed to see me, the reason why you flew a thousand miles just to be here. But I need to know the reason why."

"Don't get too smart on me, boy, I'm still your father." Dad scolded me, waving his finger at me as he held his cigar and lighting it up. "It seemed like you've been occupied with something these days."

"I don't have time for charades, Pa. Tell me directly."

"I've had these reports about you seeing someone and being interactive with a kid. My goodness, Zayn, I know you're gay but someone with a child, really? Save yourself from the humiliation and end that fling or relationship immediately. I'm not doing this because I don't want to tarnish our reputation but I don't want you to tarnish yours, I don't want you to ruin your image. You're just rising, son, and slowly becoming recognized."

"Ugh, I knew it! You made Harry monitor me, didn't you?"

"No, son, I must say Harry has become loyal to you all of a sudden but no it wasn't him, I've hired someone else to report to me about you. I'm saying this already, son. Throw away what could be possible harm to what you've worked hard for."

"You don't understand, Pa!" I raised my hands in frustration. It's not like my father knows what I'm doing. He just became a father a few years ago – not my whole life but I am thankful, extremely thankful to him but he's not to dictate about my family.

"Trust me. I'm old enough to understand, Zayn!"

"That child you're talking about is your grandchild!" I blurted out in anger, too frustrated my father won't take consideration what I've been saying.

"What?!?!"

"Yes, and that boy you're talking about he's my ex-boyfriend! I've found out recently that I was a father – recently yet my child is already 5 years old. I lost 5 years time with my son, Pa!"

"Are you sure the baby is yours? You know, maybe..."

"Don't you dare, Pa. I swear, I might just forget about you being my father. He's my best friend since I was a child he knows me better than you do and has been with me longer than you have, I was his first and yes the boy is my child. He's the spitting image of me! I've also conducted a DNA test as proof." I showed him my phone with a picture of ZJ and me and my dad was taken aback.

"Oh my god. I'm already a grandfather."

I just nodded in affirmation.

"Where is my grandchild? I want to see him now," I shook my head. "I just came home after spending a day with him, Pa. Give it a rest. Aren't you tired from the flight?"

"Yeah, you're right about that son. I've asked your cook to prepare some meals already. Let's go and eat."

"Of course," I nodded and slung my arm into his shoulder as we walked towards his kitchen.

That's how I ended up telling my father stories and moments with ZJ and showing him pictures of ZJ over  our late lunch.

Now that father has found out about this, I know for sure he wouldn't resist meddling with our business especially when his grandson is involved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZJ! ZJ ZJ! ♥ All the love haha

**ZAYN**

It was a bad and dumb move to tell my father about my son. I shouldn't have done it because telling about my son's existence to my father was opening a can of worms, adding fuel to the fire - more room for trouble. But at that moment, I wasn't thinking neither of the consequences nor aware of it because my emotions got the best of me, yet again.

My father demanded me to see his grandson immediately - like as of that instant, but I had to calm him down. I don't know what to do, whether I should spill everything to him but I wanted privacy. So instead of saying everything, I gave him a vague answer of it's not the time to see him yet but I'll make sure I'll make him see him. I can't let my father meddle right now when I have everything in the palm of my hands - I just needed Niall's permission on this. I just needed him to break up with Liam and accept my proposal.

I quickly left for work when I said that. I didn't wait for his answer.

As much as I tactlessly told about my son's existence, I didn't want my father to meddle with my business when I have already planned everything. Unless, if my plan doesn't go the way I want it to be then asking for my father's help is not so much of a big deal. Right now, I'll do this my own way.

Like my usual routine, I headed to work and Harry greeted me when I entered my office. I ordered him to fetch all the things I had to work on and pile them in my desks - in an organized way of course.

I was sorting my work today then finishing everything as fast as I could so that I can fly the car to Niall's apartment and spend time with him and ZJ. I was like young boy eager for his new action figure - very eager, as I'm going to see my son and the love of my life again.

Through my office telephone, I dialed Harry to get me some coffee and a slice of Oreo cake. My baby daddy and baby boy seems to have influenced my taste as I found myself craving for the Oreo-flavored pastry.

I smiled. Just a few more hours, I'm going to see them - this time much longer than yesterday.

-

I knocked multiple times at the door, getting impatient because I've been standing here for what felt like ten minutes but no one's showing any sign of hospitality by opening the door for me to enter. For the nth time, I knocked again this time - a lot louder, letting some of my exasperation slip out.

The door swung open but I wasn't looking back at a pair of blue eyes like I was expecting. There was no- "Mr Zayn!"

Suddenly, everything I had vanished and was replaced by happiness and joy because I knew exactly who it was and the voice alone make me happy like his other father does with me.

I automatically bent down and as if I was looking at myself in the mirror reverted years back, I saw an almost exact carbon copy of me like a tornado that invaded my life and made a beautiful disaster out of it – and the blue eyes that he got from his father that I loved so much. God, what did I do to deserve this beautiful baby boy?

I hugged him tight and kissed his cheeks. I didn't expect it but he wrapped his tiny arms around my neck, returning my hug.

"I missed you, baby boy." I kissed his cheek again this time earning a giggle from him.

"What'cha doin here, Mr. Z? Oh wait, I have to call dadwee! Right!"

'"Wait, ZJ!" I called, making him spin around and face me as his blue eyes began to be tinged with wonder and confusion. He had this cute expression painted across his face and the urge to pull my phone out to capture a photo of him and then frame it inside my room rose in me but I simply shove it down.

"Yesh?" He asked, waiting for me to answer whilst unconsciously poking and grazing his lips with his index finger.

"Don't I get a kiss back like daddy does? Didn't you say you love me yesterday?" I pouted to make my silly act effective in his eyes although I felt genuinely in need of his cute kisses and let's just say I hated the sight that I lingered in my mind when I was about to leave this familiar place yesterday.

"Yep, ZJ did! Sorry, Mr. Z! Here ya go!" He quickly ran forward to me and I graciously opened my arms for him to occupy, in order to lurch me forward he did his habit of wrapping his arms around my neck again, then blowing me a kiss in the cheek. "How about in the lips, ZJ?"

"Nu uh, dada said you do that in private! And not with your friends! Sowwy!" He apologized, shaking his head gently in disappointment on not giving me what I wanted. I assured him it was okay and ruffled his head.

"ZJ, where are yo- Oh!"

I gazed upon the most beautiful person I've seen, involuntarily hitching my breath at the sight of the love of my life in front of m. He looked so beautiful yet in just a plain shirt and jeans. My heart began to pound as the urge to kiss his luscious lips rose and burned within in me but like tje conscientious man I am, I have my impulses under control when my emotions are at bay. Just a blonde boy named Niall and a baby boy named ZJ can deprive me from that control and drive me crazy - in a sense that is either good or bad.

I stood up slowly as my gaze lingered at him before pulling out what I've been hiding from behind. "For you," My voice became husky.

" _My l_ ove." I said before fully placing the bouquet of white roses in front of him. I have never gave anyone flowers other than him, for the past few years scratch that for the long years without him the thought of finding somebody else to fill in the gap he left never crossed my mind. It never really did, because I knew deep down he was the only one I'll ever love this much and I swear I'm going to win him back no matter how much pain I have to endure and sacrifices I have to take and give up - I'm all in it for him and our baby boy.

He blushed but his stance and what he said stated otherwise.  
"Zayn, you need to stop giving me these. I already have a boyfriend and I don't want to ruin his trust if he ever catches you and me."

"Niall, _I_ am your boyfriend, aren't I? We never broke up officially anyway and that means you're cheating at me with another guy." I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't be ridiculous, Zee."

"Just take them anyway, please?"

"Daddy, I thought papa was your- what was that boyfe...boyfwe?"

Niall immediately took them and pushed the door wide enough for me to enter. "ZJ, let's go inside and you too, Zayn."

I nodded and followed his steps. He said he'll just clean ZJ's mess in his room. Well, making ZJ helping him at that. I wanted to join as well but he told me no and just stay because ZJ needed to learn how to clean his stuff.

I deduced ZJ was making art and Niall was cleaning the house so it took them some time to answer.

I explored their living room anyway, I wasn't given a chance to freely roam inside here yesterday but now I'm taking the chance. I walked around the small space of the living room, seeing furniture here and there but the one thing that caught my eye amidst the furniture was the picture that rested beside the lamp.

It was a picture of Niall, Liam and ZJ. The two were all smiles while ZJ had his eyes clench shut while his mouth was in a full green in sheer happiness. I wanted to feel jealous - but although it wasn't enough that it didn't take over my body. The sadness did - the sadness was so dominant, and strong that despair scorched my whole body incinerating the jealousy and leaving nothing but a trail of pain that seared my heart.

Was I just forcing myself into the picture they had already captured? Should I just give up my own happiness for the sake of their happiness? And the thing is - am I just fighting for nothing?

I felt my heart being set ablaze and turning into ashes by the scorching despair that consumed my body. I'm ruining their peaceful life barging in forcefully and finding out things I shouldn't have known.

Then, my son... ZJ is my son and I'm his rightful father, I don't want to give him up. I know what it feels like to be left behind by my true family and I don't want that to happen to him, what I have gone through - I don't want him to go through it all over again. I'll prevent that from happening. No matter what, I have my right to stand and impose as his father because truthfully I am at any angle you gaze from.

Confusion bubbled up in my head and I had to scowl and grasp my hair in frustration.

"Zayn?"

My body shot right up and I hurriedly placed the picture frame down. "Are you okay?" He asked me with a faint voice.

I turned around, and in a flash, I had to wear the mask I've grown tired of wearing for years but I had no choice. I've wore this mask to hide the pain I had carried for too long that it became a part of me I'll never get rid of.

"I'm okay." I affirmed right back. He was holding ZJ in his arms then placed him down and my baby boy came running towards me.

"Mr. Z! 'm working on my new art for you. I'll be able to gwive it to you when I finish," He beamed proudly and I pinched his cheeks then ruffled his hair in appraisal.

"Wow, very good, baby! Aren't you a bit overworking with art?" I was eating my own words - and I thought the part of me that always had the need to wear the mask but this little boy right here was enough to wash the need away. The wounds, the scars, and the pain – ZJ was my remedy, ZJ and Niall.

He shook his head vigorously in refusal. "Nu uh! I sleep when daddy says is and I eat on time too!"

"Oh okay, make sure you do exactly that huh, baby boy? Don't worry I can wait no matter how long it will take you to finish. No need to rush, because masterpieces are the result of taking your time in nurturing and utilizing your talent."

He nodded in agreement although I was pretty sure he didn't understand some parts of what I said – my baby's so adorable anyway. "I'll go ahead and continue working in my room, Mr. Z!" He ran quickly back to his room and waved a good bye at me and Niall.

I expelled a heavy breath.

"He's been busy with his new art supplies ever since this morning. He loves it so much, I guess. Thank you for buying him those by the way." I caught sight of Niall crouching down and settling beside me. "Is there something wrong?"

"You're welcome. I've always wanted to provide something for my son. I'm really glad he loves what we bought and no it's nothing." I turned down the topic before we might talk it over.

"Zayn," He started, blinking momentarily before fixing his stance and continued his chide, "I know you perfectly to know even from your slightest gesture _that_ there _is_ something wrong." He retorted, giving me an accusing finger while cocking a brow."

"I told you already-"

"Come on, you can tell me, I'll listen." Niall cut me off before I could even finish insisting. "Is it about the picture with Liam in it? Or do you want to see other pictures of ZJ?"

"Do you have any?" I questioned, it piqued my interest already at the mention of ZJ's pictures. I wanted to see everything.

"Of course," Niall smiled before bending down and grasping the thick photo album that was hidden underneath the center table of the living room which was just inches away from our seats. "Here,"

The book cover was simple with Zavier's name inscribed at the very center, just Zavier John, no last names or formalities. Niall flipped the cover revealing the first page of the photo album. There, I could see ZJ getting snugly in his bed covered with a thick amount of blue cotton blanket. "He's just new born there and that was taken by a nurse at the hospital since I asked for it."

As a normal new born baby, he had his eyes shut and was sleeping peacefully. He looked so beautiful, such an angel.

And then we went on, Niall flipped through the pages and I listened to him intently as he explained what was captured on the picture. I found myself smiling the whole time and falling in love with ZJ and Niall even more. The word adorable and cute wasn't enough to justify ZJ and Niall was the best father ZJ could ever have, I know that.

"This was taken on his 3rd birthday that Liam secretly planned. Apparently, Liam had to dress as Cosmo and begged me to dress as Wanda in return. Although, it took me some time to agree it was worth it in the end because ZJ was so happy." He reminisced gleefully and although I was smiling something tight and forced gripped my heart.

"I wish I could be there, not only just at that moment, but for the five years that I missed in ZJ's life." I sighed wistfully because no it wasn't the jealousy in me talking but it was a sincere wish, because what father wouldn't want to be with his son? His own son?

"Zee..." It took me by surprise how he held my hand, "I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry and don't think I didn't want to let you know about ZJ's existence because I wanted you to. I know it was my mistake not to tell you but I did try, Zayn. After a week ZJ was born I tried to find you, I asked all of our old contacts about you but according to one of our old neighbors, you went along with men dressed in business suits and that you flew to another country. I felt useless but after that I couldn't even get hold of you so I gave up." He was about to cry so before he could fully cry I cupped his cheek and brushed the welling tears at the corner of his eyes.

It was a ticking bomb that Niall dropped and exploded as expected but made greater damage. I – I didn't know he looked for me but I knew that I was flown to another country of course. He searched for me, god the love of my life searched for me with my son!

"Were you worried about me?"

"Of course, I was worried about you, you idiot! I thought you follow some loan sharks or anything and that they came to get you. I tried so hard to know details about you, Zee but my connections aren't wide and I have ZJ. Instead, I focused my time and effort on raising him."

"You told me what happened to you for the past years now I'll tell you what happened to mine." I had decided, he was being honest with me right now and it was my turn as well. "After you left, I frantically searched for you too, god, I did. Then, I was losing hope and depression started kicking in. I almost got to try and be addicted to drugs but luckily I was saved by those men who took me because apparently they were my father's, my biological father who left me. Then, my father told me everything and that he was planning to make me the heir of his empire. That's why I was sent to another country for me to study and be molded into the successor he wanted me to be. That's why I became the CEO. And now, my father wants to meet you both." My voice broke because I've finally told him about everything I've been through, it was one hell of a ride but happiness didn't came out of it. It was torture without him, without our son and I wanted to cry that moment. It was embarrassing how I would cry in front of him but my emotions were overflowing.

"Zee," This time, it was him who cupped my face and brushed my tears. His blue eyes looked deeply into my amber orbs. I could feel myself bare under his gaze after all I laid down the truth before him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not...but with you here, I'll try." It was hypnotizing, how his gaze made my heart thrummed and the proximity making my blood rise.

I was so deep in trance, too late to realize that I was leaning forward and then I met the taste of heaven yet made the heaviest sin.

I felt every fiber of my body awakening at the feeling, every part of me being electrocuted with sparks.

His lips met mine and I wasn't able to control the urge to savor his lips so I did, getting so lost in those luscious and incredible lips I was craving for years. I missed him... and I love him so much. I cupped his head, then I could feel him kissing back – did he? I paid no attention and just continue kissing him, how it feels like home.

Then, he slowly pulled out, looking terrified more than ever. "T-this...this is wrong."

"How is it wrong, Niall? How is it wrong when you kissed me back? How is it wrong when it felt so right?" I was calm - well I tried to be because it wasn't wrong in my eyes. How can loving someone so much could be wrong?

"Zee, I have Liam." He reminded, "I have a boyfriend and we're not supposed to do this. ZJ's here."

"Our son's in his room, babe and I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?" I insisted, leaning closer to him not too keen on the fact that he was creating distance after what we just had.

"Zayn, come on be rational for once. I'm cheating and I- I don't..."

"What?! Why do I have to make adjustment because of him when I'm the one that's supposed to be in his place? I'm supposed to be his 'papa' and I'm supposed to be your boyfriend, why does because of him supposed to be is inserted after 'I am' when it should be just 'I am' itself, huh?"

"Zayn, calm down, please, ZJ might hear you. I don't want him to see us fighting."

"Break up with him. Break up with that guy."

"Zayn, please."

"Tell ZJ about me, Niall. Break up with him and tell ZJ that I'm his father."

"Zayn, don't act on impulse, didn't you say you were going to wait for me on this? Wait for my decision, what happened to that, Zayn?"

"Then, tell ZJ I'm his father. Just tell him that at least."

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" ZJ hurriedly ran forward to Niall, running past me and hugging Niall from his position. "Daddy, will you make me a sandwich, please please? My stomach just went 'grrr grr'" He mimicked, "And my mind isn't working because of my hunger!"

Niall turned to me before I uttered the words, "Tell him, please, for me."

"Baby, come on let's go to the kitchen. Zayn will make the sandwich for us." He grinned before standing up.

What? That's it?! Way to freaking ruin the moment! I gritted my thought, feeling agitated all of a sudden because Niall was easily brushing the talk that we had as if it was nothing!

"Really, daddy? Mr. Zee, are you going to?"

"What're you doing there, Zayn, come on stand up!" He was standing already and carrying ZJ in his arms before hitting my legs playfully and urging me to stand up.

Eh?

"Me?" I pointed at myself with utter confusion. "Seriously, me?!"

"Baby, it looks like Mr. Z doesn't want to make us sandwiches..." Niall pouted while this made ZJ frowned at me while he had this look in his face that he was about to cry.

I had no choice, I didn't want to see the two people I love so much frowning and pouting at me just because I couldn't give them something they wanted yet I could easily do.

"Okay, okay! I'm going to make you guys some sandwiches." I stood up faster than I ever would then followed them side by side towards the kitchen. I was defeated by Niall again and there's ZJ, who's the ice breaker of our conversation though it doesn't make my love for him any less.

Niall and ZJ sat together while from across the table I was preparing their sandwiches. Niall was instructing me where the ingredients were located and I took them out one by one before starting to make.

The two watched me intently as I make their sandwiches, while ZJ looked eager he kept motioning for me to add more meat inside his sandwich and more dressing.

"Baby, daddy has something to tell you,"

Is he? Is he going to say it right now? I thought he momentarily forgotten about it but I was taken aback. What if ZJ gets confused and ask why his papa isn't Liam and it's me? What will we tell him?

"What is it, daddy?"

Should I stop Niall, now? Ugh, now I had the time to cool off I was second guessing my decisions when I was angry.

"This is important, ZJ. So you have to listen carefully."

"Niall, I don't-" It was too late, Niall has no plan of stopping.

"Liam is your papa, right? But baby, you know that he isn't your father, don't you?"

"Daddy, I... Yep." ZJ nodded, which left me astounded because what? I intervened, "How did you know, baby boy?"

"It's pwetty obvious, Mr. Z! Papa doesn't have black hair and blue eyes! Most of my fwends looks like their papa and while me and Papa doesn't look the same." ZJ answered, oh god, I must have underestimated ZJ's capability to understand and his knowledge – because when Niall said how ZJ is a smart child he is. He's a freaking keen observer and just...it blew me away okay? And, I am really proud.

"Why are you asking me this daddy and Mr. Z?" ZJ was now the one that's confused and looked at us back and forth.

"Well, baby do you want to know you're real father?" Niall questioned, cupping Zavier's cheeks while gazing at him deeply their blue orbs meeting and I could take a picture of the sight in front of me.

"Is he here, daddy? Where? When are we going to meet him? I want to meet him, daddy!"

Suddenly, my heart swelled in happiness – because my son, oh god, my son wants to meet me so much and he's so ecstatic about it. I can't believe this – my heart's going to explode from my chest.

Niall turned to me and smiled at me warmly. He was gazing at me fondly before he murmured, "He's here, Zavier."

"Where daddy?"

"There he is." Niall pointed at me and somehow I felt so nervous. Although, ZJ was ecstatic meeting his real father, maybe he won't like me. Maybe, he has other expectations for his other father.

"Mr. Z? Daddy? He's my other daddy?" Niall was staring at me and remained quiet.

I mustered everything in me to reply to my baby's question, "Yes, baby, I'm your other daddy."

"Mr. Zayn? Really, you're my _dada?"_ His tiny eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped leaving his mouth open like a small circle.

I nodded in affirmation, oh my god this is it. He quickly jumped from his seat which Niall reprimanded him at but he was too busy running forward to me and I caught him in my arms as he jumped when just inches away.

"Dada? Is that you?" He rubbed his hand on my cheeks, mesmerized at my features then cocking his head to side to study my face even more. "Daddy! Do me and dada look the same?"

"Yes, baby boy. You and your dada look the same." Niall answered, "Only you have my eyes and while the rest you look like your dada."

"Really? Then you're my dada, Mr. Z!" He squealed and hugged me tight, I hugged him back tightly. Then, I could feel his body shaking over mine, "ZJ, baby is there something wrong?"

"Dadaaaa! Huhu! What took you so long? I missed you so much!" He sobbed into my neck while he hugged me tighter.

"Hey, baby boy, don't cry, dada's going to be sad too. Come on, please? Dada's just been busy so he couldn't come and see you but he's here now, isn't he?" I consoled him, rubbing my hand over his small back to stop him from sobbing.

"Dada!" He just continued to sob even more before I pulled him back from me to kiss his forehead. "ZJ, stop crying please, dada promise he'll see you every day now, every time you want. Dada will make time for you."

"Really, dada?"

"Yes, baby, really." I kissed his forehead again and he hugged me this time the tears stopped and he was getting snugly with me.

I was no longer Mr. Z anymore, I am Dada in ZJ's eyes and it was so much _better –_ it's the _best_ feeling in the entire world because I'm no longer a stranger in his eyes, I am his father now.


	10. Chapter 10

**NIALL**

I've told him about it. I've told my son about the existence of his other father - instead of feeling remorse and regret about it, I felt nothing but my spirits being lifted and the conscience drifting away from being constantly present in my mind. It was like seeping away and being saved from the torture that I was suffering from the years I've kept my son's existence and the truth hidden deep inside the depths of my mind. Although, I've did my best to let Zayn know about his son, I failed apparently. I was late - late to patch up and fix everything. The moment I found out I was pregnant back then, sent tremors of fear to my whole being. Usually, I was always living in the present but for the first time I had to think about the future and it was so overwhelming, the fact that I have someone's life in my hands and not just someone - my son, my own flesh and blood, the son that was conceived out of pure love and passion amidst poverty. But there it is - poverty, and it was something that made the tremors of fear constant in my being, overwhelmed by fear, by the future and by everything at that moment, I had came to a stupid, which I am forever regretting, decision.

I was so adamant back then, thinking there was no other choice, but I was young, naïve and impulsive at the decisions I was making. My judgment was clouded by fear and anxiety thus the consequences I would be experiencing years later didn't drift my mind. After being separated from Zayn for a year and holding a tiny baby boy in my hands, my longing intensified and after seeing ZJ, I knew...I knew I had to make things right. But I was late because Zayn had already left the country, his whereabouts now unknown and kept tightly hidden. Left with no other choice, I just raised my own son and I promised myself when the time comes, I'll let him know about his other father. That's the least I could do to atone for my sin of keeping him and his father's right to know each other.

I watched Zayn interacted with ZJ, it was a dream I – no scratch that, we, Zayn and I, had yearned for and now seeing it happen before my very own eyes, tears had welled up at the corner of my eyes which I just wiped before ZJ and Zayn could take notice and disrupt them for their bubble.

"Dada! Do you also know how to do art? Do you, dada?" ZJ asked in bewilderment, gripping his color pencil which the tip was fixated on the top of the paper.

"Of course, baby boy, dada loves art that's why you love it too we're the same aren't we?" Zayn grinned down at ZJ who was currently sitting at his lap whilst Zayn was resting his chin on top of ZJ's head, eyes solely on ZJ littering the previously blank space paper.

Suddenly, my heart started beating erratically inside my chest. My eyes blinked, because was it just me or I'm finding Zayn more suitable as a father and well...erm...okay fine he looked so handsome at that moment! He looked so young and his eyes crinkling and lips tugging a smile every time ZJ does something amusing for him. Gosh, I should book a check-up to the doctors tomorrow, why am I feeling like this? I have Liam – I shouldn't be thinking like this and my heart shouldn't be like this. I shook my head.

Speaking of that...We kissed. We didn't just peck, a full on make-out session. We used our tongues – god! The thought rushed back to my mind which I temporarily forgot because of the revelation I just made. I don't know why, but I should be freaking out because no matter what angle we look at the situation, the conclusion is the same - I broke Liam's trust. I kissed another guy that wasn't my boyfriend but the fact that I wasn't regretting anything had me at the edge. Shameless? I don't know. I wasn't feeling all regretful about it, guilty? Yes but not that much. Then, I remembered what Zayn said, "How could it be so wrong when it felt so right?" and honestly that's the embodiment of my thoughts and self right now.

Our lips connecting together as one... felt so right that I craved for more, drowning in sin as I rewarded myself with greed whilst passion sending me on overdrive. I grazed my lips with my index and middle finger, touching the specific part of my body had me rekindling the familiar sensation - I wanted more.

Everything from the past came crashing back inside my head, as the thought of the most unforgettable night I've had replayed back in my head like an old, treasured movie. The night I lost my virginity to Zayn, and god knows how his every touch, kisses and thrusts hunted me to the core even after for so long. The thought of our bodies becoming one again had me feeling so flushed. 

My mind has been scrambled and my thoughts were confusing because why am I feeling like this ever since Zayn came back? I have Liam. I have a boyfriend but....but I can't ignore how Zayn's kisses differed from Liam's. How his kisses sent me over the edge and had me craving and begging for more while Liam's, I just...it was a sweet feeling yet plain...and bland. How can Zayn Malik make me feel like this with just one heated make out session? Was it lust that I was feeling? It's been so long since I've done something sensual and sexual with somebody and shit - the  _last_  person I did it was with Zayn.

And yes, I've never done the deed with Liam. We kissed, saw our bodies naked, helped each other got off with mouth and hands but we never went further than that so we've never really did it. He respected boundaries, wanted me when I was ready to give my whole to him, when I was fully in love with him.

I shook my head in combustion, my brain was overheating – I was working too deep with my thoughts that they're leading to somewhere else unexpected.

"ZJ, should we take a bath? You're smelly now," I offered then walking up to them. I watched both of their gazes fell at me. I felt scrutinizing under their gazes, like I should be offended on disrupting them from what they were doing.

"No, don't wanna, daddy! ZJ stay here with dada!" ZJ whined, he clung over Zayn's neck with his arms and pushed his body closer to his dada. "Come on, dada! Finish your art pwease,"

Zayn doesn't know what to do – he had the pencil ZJ was previously holding under his palm. I looked at the sketch pad and saw him drawing what looked like - me? He was sketching a person's head with a quiff that had color yellow sprawled all over the hair. He was currently doing the eyes when I disrupted them.

"Does he really need to, Ni?" Zayn asked out of blue; and shit why do I feel like giving him everything he asked at that moment? His voice was so soft and gentle - my knees are weak. 

"Dada, don't wanna, stay here with you and make art pwease!" ZJ begged Zayn, so close to resulting to waterworks as a form of blackmail, too smart. Then, Zayn lifted his arm and wrapped it around ZJ's body supporting him as he clung onto his body. He rubbed ZJ's back in small circles in hopes of appeasing him and waiting for me to answer.

I could understand how ZJ was feeling right now – of course, he's feeling inseparable with his dada right now, he's slowly becoming too attached since he just found out Zayn about now and I was very much aware no matter how ZJ hid it and stray the longing to Liam, I knew how much he wanted to meet and know about his real father and now that he is doing it - somehow, I wasn't jealous of Zayn because ZJ now has his attention solely on Zayn, his dada, I was happy. Very happy, and if there's anything I could do to make them spend more time together then I will.

"Well, if you want you could bathe him, I'll come in case, as a guide."

Zayn flashed his boyish grin at me and my heart did somersaults in my chest. Zayn Malik, why do you do this to me? I'm feeling the fresh, raw emotions from the kiss and gosh - why am I even bothering? Snap out of this, Niall!

"ZJ, baby, do you want dada to bathe you?" He smiled lovingly at ZJ, whose eyes lit up in approval. My baby boy had his lips stretched from ear to ear hearing his dada, "Will you, dada? Let's go! Pwease!"

"Well, what're we waiting for, let's go?!" He chirped, lifting ZJ from the ground and carrying him whilst I guided him to the way of the bathroom.  

"Zee, I'll just get his fresh clothes. You can strip ZJ off his clothes," he nodded. I went back and heard sound of giggling and a deep voice of laughter. There, a sight awaited me and when I took the sight in front of me, I halted on my tracks.

ZJ kept on giggling and struggling from Zayn's prying arms while Zayn though brushing off ZJ's kicks and punches, was laughing deeply. He had ZJ's pants left on and now Zayn smothered his shoulders with kisses while ZJ kept on laughing and feeling ticklish from the stubble.

"Dada, stahp pwease!" ZJ's please came across Zayn's ears like nothing, he was deaf against them. He continued but in a swift and instinctive move ZJ locked his head in his tiny arms, "Hihi, caught you now dada! Now you stop!"

Zayn only grinned but then ZJ kissed the grin on his lips, "There you go! Kiss on duh lips, dada, just like you ask," He giggled.

My lips hurt from smiling to wide seeing the father of my son and my son interact,  while my heart swelled with joy, I was so glad that ZJ warmed up to Zayn fast and deep while Zayn was so natural as a father figure.

Zayn pecked ZJ’s cheeks and hugged his son tight while ZJ complied happily to Zayn’s actions. Then, ZJ noticed me standing and leaning at the door frame.

“Daddy!” He called happily. Happiness and joy flooded over me because I have never seen my son this so happy, this expression and mood that he has right now – I have never seen it before and I’m so glad I was able to right now. I was able to because I have finally let Zayn know about ZJ and ZJ know about his real father. I would have done this before because I knew deep down how ZJ would be happy about it if only given the chance.

I smiled, taking it as an approval to go in and join them. “Ready for your bath, baby?”

ZJ nodded then let Zayn took off his pants leaving him bare. He quickly covered up his private part and placed his other palm on top of Zayn’s eyes, “Dada, no looking!”

Zayn only laughed, “But, baby, I have mine also. Why can’t I? Come on, we’re both boys.”

“Only daddy sees it, no!”

“But your daddy already saw mine too! Oops,” He chuckled and I flushed profusely.

“What did you just say?” I cocked my head to the side as I glared at Zayn, who beneath ZJ’s palm I could see he had his eyes open.

“Nothing, babe, slip of my tongue I guess.” He winked! Had he been this so flirtatious, I would have punched him but ZJ was in sight so I’m not going to do that. Instead of stretching the situation, I just turned to ZJ and appeased him.

“Baby, I thought you want dada to give you a bath then how will he do that if you don’t let him see?” I attempted trying my best puppy look in front of ZJ.

“But–“

“But he’s your dada, baby, we’re your parents anyway.”

“Okay, daddy. You can look now, dada.” He removed his palm which actually didn’t hinder Zayn from seeing. ZJ felt shy but Zayn knew how to encourage and lift his spirits up. “Don’t worry, baby, dada won’t spill and daddy’s here with me to take care of you while bathing.”

ZJ just nodded. Then, Zayn began to help ZJ settle down on the small tub which already has a few of his toys including the clownfish and rubber ducky he had.

He rolled his sleeves to his elbows before preparing himself to bathe ZJ.

Everything came to pace, ZJ apparently enjoyed both of our attention solely on him especially Zayn’s, he’s practically boasting things he had done to his dada and Zayn was actually invested to and interacted with ZJ throughout from washing his head and scrubbing his tiny body.

I felt something cold splashed certain parts of my face alarming me to avert my gaze to the side to see Zayn smirking mischievously then he continued to splash water onto me which I scolded him for.

“Zayn, stop it!”

“Daddy’s no fun, isn’t he, ZJ?” Zayn taunted, trying to get ZJ to side with him.

“Yeah dada!” ZJ quickly agreed, raising his arm even.

What? How could my baby boy? ZJ’s getting easily swayed by Zayn and now he’s taking his side over mine.

“ZJ, baby, I’m getting jealous,”

“Don’t worry, daddy. Even if you’re no fun, ZJ still loves you,” He beamed happily while I saw Zayn nodded and smiled as well.

ZJ’s such a gift and easily manipulates my emotions and I can’t help but be proud that I was lucky enough to be his father, other father at that.

“I still love you,” I heard Zayn mumbled but when our gazes met, he suddenly huffed loudly, “Let’s get you dry, ZJ?”

My lips parted, I wanted to say something but no words came out of my mouth. I knew I didn’t heart it wrong, it was clear as crystal how he said it and that it was meant for me. I just…

Before, I finally snapped out, they were standing and Zayn was wrapping the huge Fairly OddParents towel around ZJ’s tiny frame, _our_ son was quivering from the cold temperature the water had. Zayn patted the towel wrapped around the ZJ to dry his body and I stood up to hand Zayn, ZJ’s clothes.

When ZJ was finally finished from bathing and now was fresh, we were all hungry and I realized it was already dark.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?”

“About that…” Zayn trailed off, somehow appearing nervous in front of me.

“What is it?”

“I was planning on staying the night here, is that okay with you?” He admitted, his lips pouting automatically giving his expression a total pleading puppy look.

I felt like I had no room to decline, of course after letting ZJ find out about his real identity, Zayn would want to spend more time with him and it’s not going to cost me anything important rather it would make ZJ happier than he is right now.

“It’s okay with me, I understand if you want to spend more time with ZJ.” I agreed, too confident at the thought it was for the good and not knowing what might happen even when the night is still so young.

“Thank you! Thank you so much, Ni. You don’t know how much this means to me.” He expressed sincerely, euphoria washing over his features then he subconsciously wrapped my arms around me.

I felt it again, the electrocuting sparks that was present every time our skin became in contact, the rapid beating of my chest that was so deafening and the fact that my mind was clouded with nothing but his touch, his sound, his every features, everything about him.

He let me go then took my hand, pulling me from my reverie as we both headed to the kitchen where ZJ was already was.

We ate dinner that the three of us helped in cooking, actually it was only the both of us while ZJ was tasked to place the plates and utensils onto the table which he beforehand volunteered for. Zayn took charge of cutting the meat and vegetables while I handled the actual process of cooking

I felt it again, the electrocuting sparks that was present every time our skin became in contact, the rapid beating of my chest that was so deafening and the fact that my mind was clouded with nothing but his touch, his sound, his every features, everything about him.

He let me go then took my hand, pulling me from my reverie as we both headed to the kitchen where ZJ was already was.

We ate dinner that the three of us helped in cooking, actually it was only the both of us while ZJ was tasked to place the plates and utensils onto the table which he beforehand volunteered for. Zayn took charge of cutting the meat and vegetables while I handled the actual process of cooking.

“I feel so stuffed.” He patted his still flat stomach although somehow bulging at the moment, “I missed your cooking so much.”

“I’m glad you like it,”

“You know, I love it.”

“Dada, are you going to stay here for the night?” ZJ wondered. Burping after he had finished his question which made the both of us chuckled.

“Yes, baby, daddy agreed for me to stay here for the night.”

“Yayyyyy!” Zavier practically squealed in delight, as he jumped over his chair and went to his dada. “Dada, sleep with me please! Daddy doesn’t let me sleep with him anymore,”

“Calm down, baby, if daddy says yes, then I will.”

“Daddy, please will you and dada sleep in my room? Please, just this once!” ZJ pleaded, darting his gaze at me. “Please, daddy! I’ll be good boy and eat my veggies next time! I won’t make a mess with my materials, I’ll be good, daddy!”

“Hmm,” I acted as if contemplating because ZJ was offering me things he’s not usually doing yet it is supposed to be for his own good. If I contemplated more, then maybe he could offer me more. “I don’t–“

“Daddy, please! I’ll take naps earlier and longer, I’ll help you when you need,”

I chuckled. He’s adorable and really adamant with this one. “Okay, we will all sleep together,”

“Yipeeee!”

“But you have to help me with the dishes, baby,” I reminded him considering he had made me offers just to agree.

“I’ll help as well.” Zayn perked up, taking ZJ in his arms and standing up from his seat.

I nodded, finally standing up from my seat as I began to take the plates from the table. We all three partook in cleaning the dishes. ZJ became the wiper while Zayn did the actual washing and I was the one handing him the dirty plates. We finished the chore in no time considering we were excess of man power than the usual and divided the work equally. It was already nine pm when we were actually done with everything – we had decided it was time to go to bed for ZJ and for us as well.

We went to ZJ’s room, apparently ZJ’s bed was large for him, it was the standard size and not for the kid’s one. I was afraid of him falling of the bed in the middle of his sleep when the bed was small or just right for him so it was better to pick large ones so ZJ’s bed and mine were of the same size thus I’m pretty sure all three of us are going to fit in there anyway.

ZJ dressed into his pajamas because it was really necessary since he got messy during eating and washing the laundry, I wiped his body with a damp towel beforehand.

“Do you have an extra shirt, Ni?” Zayn inquired when I was applying lotion to ZJ’s skin. I gestured for him to wait before handing him a plain black t-shirt. “Here,”

It fitted him although it hugged his body tightly letting his abs to be prominent under the fabric of the shirt – which I did not observe okay, I did not gaze at it longer than I should’ve but were those eight packs, I see? Or just six? But since when did the usual four become like that?

ZJ hopped onto the bed, leaning on his pillows already. I was already wearing my pair of pajamas as well while Zayn stripped had stripped down to his boxers and wearing the black t-shirt I had.

“Dada, here!” He patted the side on his left which Zayn nodded and took right after. I was left with the right side so yeah. All three of us were now on the bed, ZJ on our middle while Zayn was in his left and I was on his right.

“Dada, will you tell my stories! Tell me about your story and why you got lost, will you?” He stared at Zayn expectantly while he had his hands settled down at the mattress.

“Do you really want to, baby?” Zayn ensured, feeling out of ideas all of a sudden because his current expression didn’t seem inquiring instead it screamed confusion.

He’s maybe taken aback with ZJ’s request, well surely this is all for ZJ’s curiosity. I knew his mind must be filled with wonder how his real father only showed up now, considering how he had cried and asked Zayn what took him so long. He must be utmost curious to know the reason he didn’t have his father that looked so much like him a.k.a the exact carbon copy of him though.

“Yes, dada, please!” ZJ begged, leaning closer to his dada now.

“Well….erm…” He scratched the back of his head. Panic starting to get into him and I wanted to chuckle but I knew I had to help him though I didn’t know how.  “There was a boy back then and he was left by his real parents,”

“Boy? Was that you, dada?”

“Yes, baby. That was me. Since I was left by my real parents, I was poor and living off the streets. In the streets, I met another boy who was almost the same age as me. He had blue eyes and blonde hair that drew me closer to him and then I went to that boy and became his friend, the boy was very friendly and sweet. He looked like an angel that was surrounded by darkness, baby but dada wanted to help him. Dada grew up with that boy, ever since then they shared every moment together, the joy, the sadness, the hardships everything. He became the best friend and dada fell in love with him, baby. He fell in love with his best friend since he’s a child.”

Suddenly, the past came reeling back in my mind. It was automatically playing back in my head and I wanted to stop it but the flashes were out of my control. And reality hit me hard, when I realize I had been thinking of the past everyday. Not that it haunted me because of my sin, no… It was just that…I was still…I left something that lingered inside of me.

“Dada confessed his feelings and he was the luckiest man ever when he found out his best friend loved him too. Then dada and him became so in love that they were willing to endure the hardships and overcome them just to be with each other. Dada worked hard even though he was poor, just for the one he loves. But one day, dada was left alone again. Dada became lost in sadness and that he didn’t know how to come back. He was so lost he didn’t know how to find his happiness.”

“What happened next, dada? What happened to you? Dada…” He was biting his trembling lip.

“Don’t worry, baby, dada was found by his real parents again and that he studied again. He studied so hard because dada wanted to find the person he loves. So dada became busy for years and his real father gave him a job that was the boss.”

“Dada, did you meet him? Did you meet the person you wuv?”

“Yes, I met him again baby and you were with him.”

“Huh? What do you mean, dada?”

“I met your daddy again, baby. And then I found out about you…and…” I could hear his voice breaking and the tears that was welling in my eyes threatening to fall any moment.

“Dada? Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m okay, baby. Dada isn’t lost anymore, he found his happiness,”

“Really?” ZJ beamed. I swallowed the forming lump in my throat and wiped the stray tears trailing down my cheeks.

“Really, and it’s you and your daddy. The both of you are my happiness.”

“I love you, dada. You make me happy too,” ZJ muttered, his voice becoming faint. Sleep must have been starting to invade his system.

From the misting in my eyes, I was still able to see Zayn bending down and giving ZJ’s forehead a kiss, “Goodnight, baby, I love you too.”

I slung an arm over ZJ’s body as he began to flutter his eyes. I was speechless but deep down I was greatly affected, it had a great impact on me, what Zayn had just told. It reawakened something inside me, something that was inside me for so long I lost awareness but I was aware of it again, aware of that something inside which I thought was gone but for all I know had been there the whole time. It always is. Even until now.

I could feel my eyelids becoming heavy, finding the past strenuous and tiring for my mind and body to reminisce.  Succumbing to the tiredness, I clenched my eyes shut anyway. I felt the mattress shifting a bit, deducting it was Zayn setting and laying down properly on the bed.

“Goodnight, Ni.” He murmured. His voice becoming raspy and evident from it was his urge to cry. “I still love you…so freaking much…and it’s hurting me deep inside because I’m not the one you love anymore but I can’t… I can’t let you go and I don’t ever want to but it’s hurting me so much, Ni.”

I heard his muffled cries. I’ve never heard him so vulnerable before, he was so open to his emotions not the ruthless and cold CEO Zayn I’ve grown to dislike.

This was my Zayn. The Zayn that I spent half of my life time with, the Zayn that held my heart for so long, the Zayn that…I love.

And then I found myself groggily replying, “I still love you too.”

 


	11. || Chapter 11 ||

_"Are you sure about this?" He murmured against his boyfriend's ear, letting the gentle inquiry of affirmation soothe the impending thoughts and bundle of nerves that were protruding the younger boy's mind._

_"Of course, if there's anyone I want to lose it to, it's you." The younger tried to smile, staring back at his boyfriend who was looking at him intently. The set of deep blue orbs meeting the amber eyes, getting lost into the familiar gaze between them that symbolizes nothing but their passion and pure love. "You love me right?"_

_"More than myself, baby. I love you so much ...I just, I don't want this to ruin what we have between us and I don't want to continue with this if you might regret it after." He admitted openly, leaving no room for his lover to have doubts about his gestures and actions because if there's something he wanted to prove in their relationship is how pure his intentions were, that the only thing he intended to do is love the boy in front of him as long as he could – love in its most purest and naked form. "God, I love you so much, I don't think I'll ever live without you." He pressed a kiss into his lips succumbing to the urge that was boggling and kept on repeating in his mind._

_"Then, I'm all yours, Zee. I love you too, I'm nervous about this but I'm never going to regret it and I'm not having second thoughts. I have your love and you have mine as well, that's more than enough assurance to give you mine." This time the boy initiated the kiss, as if giving his doubting boyfriend the console he needed, the little push that will give him the edge._

_"Niall, I promise you I'll take responsibility of you. I'm going to love you forever if not whatever the longest time I could do. You're mine and I'm all yours too, Ni."_

_"Make love to me, Zayn. Let me feel how much you love me,"_

_"My pleasure, baby." He grinned and suddenly, he's another person powered by Niall's love. "I'm going to make love to you so hard - you're going to forget everything except for my name because you're going to scream it non-stop." He growled, pressing his bare body closer to Niall as he began the process of making love to him._

**ZAYN**

_"I still love you too,"_

Was I dreaming? Did I just hear it right? Did he just say 'he still loves me too'?

Blood started rushing to my veins, my hair rising just from the five words that hollowed his lips, and my ears deafening from the loud pounding of my heart.

"Niall," I called out, I wanted to make sure since eagerness was erupting non-stop inside me forming this bubbling feeling of longing and nothing but warmth focusing on my chest."Niall, baby, I heard you. Are you still awake?"

I wanted to shake him awake but seeing how Niall took care of us and ZJ today, I know he must be tired and he needed his rest from all the work he has done today. Parenting, although emotionally rewarding, it's physically exhausting – I have to admit. Though, I'm willing to endure the hours I have to exhaust myself just to create moments with ZJ even though considering the fact that I just came from a tiring day at work.

Niall started snoring and I got my answer, looks like I'll have to confront of him tomorrow.

I sank on to my pillow. I couldn't help but to admire the two people lying down in front of me whilst sleeping peacefully. ZJ and Niall are both my happiness, the happiness that I thought I lost for so long and never ever going to get it back but now they were here in front of me. They looked beautiful – perfect even. And I'm so goddamn lucky and I might burst of happiness anytime soon.

I moved closer towards the both of them as I let ZJ rest his head on top my chest, still with Niall's arm slung over him. I placed my arm on top of the both of them extending towards Niall, my arm hovering above them protectively.

Staring at the both of them brewed an urge inside me – I couldn't take it! I pressed a light kiss on ZJ's forehead and then Niall's, smiling contentedly when I had accomplished it giving me the sense of satisfactory after abiding the urge I just had. "I love you both and I'm sorry if I ruined what was your peaceful life before my appearance. I promised that I'm going to take responsibility of you, Niall - the both of you, and I'm sorry again because no matter what, I can never give the both of you up, how can I give up my happiness when I've known what sadness felt like? How can I give up my life when I know the both of you are a part of it? You both are the best thing that happened to me – no amount of money can define your worth to me."

I clenched my eyes shut, letting the smile plastered across my face grew wider.

This is my home, my family.

-

I woke up feeling at ease and energized. My eyes fluttered open as the smile that was already plastered on my lips stretched wide the moment my gaze fell onto the two most beautiful people in my world.

I've slept the best last night; best sleep I've ever had ever since. I've looked at them, feeling fascinated how they looked heavenly even though just asleep, my son was clinging onto his daddy while his other hand was resting on top of my torso.

I'm so lucky and I'm extremely grateful because I am given a chance to be with the two person that I love so much this morning and my son knowing that I am his _real_ father as he embraced the information whole-heartedly.

I didn't know how long I was grinning and staring at them but I didn't care about the time at all until my phone began to beep. I was alarmed and I had quickly picked it up from the bedside before hastily yet carefully standing up from the bed and go outside of the room - I was extremely afraid that it would wake the both of them up and I don't want that to happen, I don't want the two of them waking up early and feel exhausted later on.

"Hello?" I greeted with hesitance, not sure who might be this person calling me this early.

"Zayn? Where are you?!" Harry's panicking voice greeted me from the other line then it hit me because yeah, I have work today. I temporarily forgot that I had a life outside of my family, yes family - that includes me, Niall and ZJ, our family.

"I'm here at Niall's, Harry. Hold up or do any of the work I have today. I'll be at the office but a little later. I'm with my family right now." I answered back, gripping the phone tightly against my ear.

"Zayn, I would do that happily for you but that's not the case right here. Your father suddenly arrived at the office and he's looking for you. He said you didn't come home last night,"

"Oh sh-" I almost cursed loudly and dangerously turned back to see if there was any reaction from anyone. None yet, they're still asleep. "Tell him, I went off work to relax."

"He had you followed by a private investigator, Zayn, of course he knows where you've been and he demands to see you now so you need to hurry up. If you want, I'll go to Niall so I can explain about your absence but for now, it's best for you to go to your father. He doesn't like waiting and he has a bad temper, at least both of us know that best."

"Harry, stall him for me. I can't leave yet when they're still asleep plus..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to leave, Harry."

"Okay, I get it. I get it." Harry affirmed and I could practically see him nodding his head from the other line. "Just Zayn,"

"Harry?" I inquired wanting him to continue what he has to say.

"Take care of your family, okay. Niall and ZJ makes you happy and I'm very glad to see you happy."

I couldn't help but smile at his remark, he deeply cares about me and I'm happy I have someone like him beside me as my secretary. "I will, Haz. With all my life,"

"Alright, I need to get going, I still have to keep your father stalled."

  
"Thanks again, Harry." I said finally after ending the call.

I drew my phone back to my pocket and turned back so I could return to the room. I halted at the sight of Niall rubbing his eyes as he stood at the doorway, "Was that Harry?"

I nodded as a reply, his hair was incredibly messy and his voice sounded so faint and groggy. "You have work today, don't you?" I nodded again although feeling astounded on how he's been able to give concrete and on point inferences.

"Zayn, you could've left. We would understand anyway plus you're going to visit us again, aren't you?"

"I don't want to. I don't want to leave you guys." I insisted, not liking the idea that my son and the love of my life left alone without me to look after and care for them. "And yeah, I will visit. I promised to visit you everyday. I'm going to keep that... just that at least."

"Okay, that's what you want," He smiled bringing his head to nod and scooting closer to me. "Are you going to leave now?" He questioned the moment he was in front of me, the smile disappearing in his lips and his voice what sounded hopeful.

"No, not yet. I want us to talk please."

"We're talking already," Niall retorted, his lips tugged a little to form a small smirk. I clenched my fist, trying to fight away the urge to kiss that smirk away from his lips and carry him all the way to the bed.

"Not this kind of talk. I want us to talk about last night. I heard you, Niall. I heard what you said."

"What did I say last night, Zayn?"

"Don't play coy, babe, please. I'm sure I heard you say it, you told me you still love me too. I heard it clear and fine."

"Zayn, I-I..."

"Don't tell me that was a mistake, Niall. Don't tell me this is wrong because you already have that Liam bastard as your boyfriend just to hinder me from getting back together with you. Even if you didn't say it, I know you still love me too because you wouldn't kiss me back, you wouldn't react with the slightest touch I give you. You wouldn't be here with me right now if you don't."

"I-I don't know, Zee." Niall answered and I could feel everything in me rise with the nickname that left his mouth. He called me Zee, the nickname that he used to call me and it was the nickname the he was the only that used. God, I still love him more than ever.

"Ni, you can't tell me that after saying the other. I'm getting confused and it's not helping,"

"I'm confused too, Zayn! I'm extremely confused! My life was going fine, I have ZJ and Liam by my side, we were going okay and then one day I happen to stumble upon to you and that incident lead me to a whirlwind of events and now we're here. ZJ knows about you and now that he is, there's no way stopping you from entering our lives now. You're apart of him and I can't blame you for that you've been a part of my life as well, you're my first love, the man I used to love most. Not only that, you constantly being with us and doing advances at me, is making me lose stability and grasp of my feelings for Liam. You kept saying you love me and you're going to take me back and then there's Liam who was with me for years and says he loves me too and always been supportive of me throughout. I'm losing my mind, Zee! And I need help, I need help in figuring my feelings out because one way or the other, I'll end up hurting someone whatever my decision maybe, I'm bound to break someone's heart and that thought alone leaves me cowering with fear and pressure."

"Ni..." I was rendered speechless because I was so focus on my feelings and desire to get Niall and ZJ back for me and complete my family that I wasn't able to put myself in his shoes. I wasn't able to take notice of his cry for help to me that he was experiencing a hard time with all of this yet he's enduring it all for me, for the sake of me to know ZJ and be a part of his life. I was so stuck onto myself that I wasn't able to think about him or his situation. I felt guilty and I know he wasn't doing this as a form of emotional blackmail but this was him being sincere and honest with me so don't you ever think, Niall is capable of even doing that.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, okay... I'll wait. I'll wait for you when you're ready. I've already waited years for me to be your boyfriend, and another set of years for you to come back to me only to see you with our son and yes, I'm willing to wait again as long as in the end it's going to be us." I hugged him letting him cry out on my chest, feeling the familiar longing that I have for him be sated through this heart felt hug.

"Zee...I'm not so sure anymore because I'll be honest, I still feel something whenever you're around. I still feel the familiar thumping and beating in my chest whenever we're together, I still feel the butterflies in my stomach whenever you announce your presence. I just... I can't make rash decisions now because there's ZJ. He's going to have a hard time to adjust the moment I decide to break any ties. We're not teenagers anymore, Zee. We're adults, now. We have someone's life in our hands and the slightest decisions we take is going to affect ZJ one way or another. We're not capable of taking drastic measurements when it comes to love because we've felt it once and we know how much it hurts in the end."

"I know, shhh. I will be more understanding from now on. I'll take you back and I'm going to compromise with your pace, wherever you're okay. Just know this one thing, Niall. I love you more than anything, I love you and ZJ." I kissed him in the forehead, letting all my sincerity be carried with the simplest of gesture.

"I'm not stopping you from taking me back, Zee because I might still be in love with you too and I can't deny the fact that you're making me and ZJ happy. Just hang on for me, please."

"I will, baby. I'll wait for you, I just hope you'll choose me in the end because Zayn and Niall forever, right?" I teased trying to lighten up the mood. He just giggled in reply before suddenly we take notice of ZJ.

"Dada? Are you there?" My son asked from the doorway, looking exactly like his daddy earlier. I quickly tended to him, bending down and wrapping around his tiny frame. "Dada's here, baby. Don't worry. Are you hungry? Do you want to eat breakfast?"

"Are you going to eat breakfast with us too, Dada?" His eyes lit up, smiling so wide as he expected for my answer.

"Yes, baby. Dada will eat breakfast with you."

Zavier practically squealed in delight before bouncing up and down and demanding me to eat breakfast instantly. I carried him up and Niall meeting us halfway. "He used to call me the moment he wakes up, now he's calling 'dada'. I'm jealous, Zayn Malik, you and your charms."

"Can't help I'm irresistible, babe. It's the main reason why ZJ was made, isn't it?"

He elbowed me, "Bye, Mr. Narcisstic." He walked passed us and straight to the kitchen. I set ZJ down on the high chair and Niall handed me a bowl and box of cereal.

"Was this the cereal I handed you last time? So you were shopping for ZJ?" I smirked, remembering the familiar cereal that became somewhat a bridge for me and Niall to meet again.

"Yes, that's the cereal. Why?"

"Nothing just that I owe this cereal brand a lot," I replied, setting the cereal and bowl in front of Zavier. "Baby, do you want dada to buy lots of these cereals?"

"Yes, dada! Please! Me asked daddy to buy me that 'cause it tastes good but daddy said no. Buy me more of that please dada."

"Calm down, baby. Of course, dada will buy you anything you ask. As long as you ask for it nicely and well daddy agrees."

"Okay!" He nodded obediently before grabbing the box of cereal and pouring some onto his bowl.

"Zayn, what do you want for breakfast?" Niall asked suddenly standing in front of the fridge.

"Anything you have for me,"

"Pancakes it is," Niall said before taking out the prepared batter of pancakes from the fridge.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I walked up to him and asked, watching him doing his magic in the kitchen.

"No, I can manage."

My phone started to ring and I declined the call immediately. I know what's the call will be so I'd rather not answer it because I'm not ready to leave yet. Though, Niall's head perked up. "You should answer it. It must be important."

My phone rang again and taking Niall's suggestion into consideration, I excused myself and answered the call.

"Zayn Malik! How dare you decline my call?!"

"So it's you, dad. What is it? I'm busy right now."

"Oh, so too busy that you forgot to go home last night and go to work? Are you this irresponsible, Zayn?" He mocked daringly.

"I'm sorry, Pa. I'm just really busy and something important came up. Is there anything you want?" I don't want to test the waters, so I should step down before I could nor do it unknowingly.

"Meet me at the restaurant my assistant will text you. And make sure you dressed your best corporate attire. I don't want you making shame of me."

I was going to decline, but an idea struck to my mind so I didn't might as well make the most of it.

"Of course, Pa. I'll be a little late. Bye," I ended the call before he says more.

I dashed back to the kitchen and went straight to the stove area where Niall was working on. "Niall, are you and ZJ free today?"

"We have nothing planned to do, yeah? Why do you ask?"

"Is it fine if I invite the both of you to meet my dad today? He asked me to go to a restaurant where we'll be meeting and I remember he said of wanting to meet you and his grandson so why not take this as an opportunity to do so. Is that okay with you?"

"Did your dad really say so? I mean, does he approve of you and me – being gay and he knows that you have a son?"

"Of course, he does. I'm his only child and heir. Plus, ZJ's going to be my heir of course he's delighted. So what do you say? Is it okay with you?"

"Well yeah, if you say so. But Zee, I don't have anything proper to wear. I'm not really fond of buying corporate clothes and nor do I have formal clothes to wear. Just long sleeves and some slacks. ZJ too, we've attended a wedding once, but I don't think the suit fits him now, he's grown big."

"Don't worry, babe. Not being boastful but your baby daddy is the CEO of his own company. That's not even a problem to begin with. Come on, after we finish breakfast we go scouting some outfits."

"Okay just let's explain this to ZJ well."

So we did end up explaining to ZJ about him meeting my father, his grandpa. He seemed to be excited considering he only met Niall's mom but now that Niall's mom is in another country, he's not that actively in touch with his grandma anymore. Plus, he likes the thought of the three of us going out all together.

I quickly sent Harry a text to pick us up.

This is it - I'm going to introduce my family to my father. Wooh, I'm extremely nervous but excited at the same time but finally I'm just really proud that I'll be introducing the two persons that I love most, as my family.


	12. || Chapter 12 ||

**NIALL**

The soothing and pleasing feeling of relief and euphoria flooded over my system being able to be honest with Zayn like that. Honestly, it was really overwhelming and there was no point in lying because all the years passed and from what I've been through – lying makes things worst. Lying made us part our ways without even the intention to, lying made my son lose his other father without him even wanting it to happen, and lying made me love someone who I'm not in love with.

I know what you're all thinking, I'm hanging out with another man while I have a boyfriend of my own, that I'm a slut or a whore – a freaking two-timer. I kissed a man other than my boyfriend not just a simple kiss or a peck but a full-on make out session and even slept the night with him but without sex interfering the innocent process of resting. It was borderline sinful, borderline cheating, but I had known no bounds with him. I'm confused as hell, I am and I'm just a human too, clueless on what path I should take and having a hard time making decisions. This is why being an adult is difficult, people expect you to handle everything well because after all you're an adult now. Perfectly capable of deciding things on your own but that's the kind of illusion society has made, not just society itself but the whole word. Adults are not robots, not like they know the answers to the questions they are asked, waking up and doing everything just for work and earn a living to feed his family – there's more to that. Adults are expected to be like that because of their experiences, but from time to time we all make one. No single person can avoid doing a mistake.

Being an adult dealing with love, that's... that's hard. Because now, you're not stuck in the illusion that love can conquer everything, that there's no one can stop you from loving, that all other things are unimportant when it comes to love because that's not it. You've matured, you now tend to be aware of the consequences of your decisions. You need to consider everything when you love, and that's why it's overwhelming to reach a decision.

I told Liam, I told him before that I was not capable of doing love – I've told him beforehand, but he insisted. He insisted on loving me regardless of not being loved back because eventually when the time comes – he believes that I'll be able to love him back like he deserved. But it was clear to me that I will never be able to do so, because someone already had my heart. Someone and that someone was never willing to give it back. I still love Zayn, yes, I do. But why am I still in a relationship with Liam? I'm not going to answer ZJ because there are so many factors why and I don't want to come out safe with me answering my son as the reason why.

Liam has been there for me, he picked up me when I was at my down. It wasn't hard not to get attached with him but not romantically. He was the kindest, most sincere, and selfless person I know because he helped me and ZJ without expecting in return. Then he fell in love with me, and it left me astounded. I don't know why I said yes – as a compensation for everything maybe? In hopes of maybe learning how to love again by giving it a chance?

I'm torn of ending my relationship with Liam and getting back with Zayn because to be honest, I don't want to hurt Liam although I know for sure he'll understand my reasons, he'll respect it even but I also know that he'll get hurt and will try to move on and leave. That's inevitable. Then, getting back with Zayn right after...to be honest, it's frightening. It's weird that now I've matured and grew up, I'm having insecurities like a teen again, like I'm feeling inadequate and not deserving of his love. That we're better off separate ways even though deep down I know I can't live without him, I was never able to.

But insecurities come with love, isn't it? He's rich now and I'm not. He's powerful while all I am is a father to his son, he's so high and I'm so low. He's loved and adored by many people while I hid in my house and care for my son. He has everything in the palm of his hands and all I have in my hand to hold is ZJ. He has billions (maybe more than that) of money, while I only have not even exceeding a thousand of dollars to my name.

That's why I'm scared to take the risk of losing in order to gain, eventually realizing that the risk I took was put to waste because what I gained wants to lose me. I'm scared of breaking someone's heart in order to gain someone else's because eventually that someone else will break my heart as well.

"Ni?" A voice snapping me out of my trance, I felt a surge of heat on my hand but the feeling of familiarity hit me and I knew what caused it.

I turned to face him. He was holding my hand now his grip was too tight but not suffocating. "Sorry, I over-think again."

"I've told you countless times not too, if you're having the urge to over-think, then think about me. Think about ZJ. I know what happens when you get episodes like that. Don't let it rule you please. You're perfect."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just, I'm overwhelmed with everything right now."

"I'm not forcing you anymore, I'm sorry for doing that in the first place. But I won't now. I'll give you the freedom you need."

"Thank you, Zayn. I know how hard this is for you too, everything's my fault and you're just caught up in this mess by me. If only..."

"Shhh, stop it. Or else I'll kiss you and we'll go back to my own home and carry you all the way to my bed before we can even meet my father." He threatened, his gaze becoming dark and his voice turning raspy. I could feel my knees getting weak and the urge to abide his threat.

"Okay," I flushed in embarrassment, because as much as I don't want to admit it, I want it to happen and yes it turned me on. Okay, I haven't done the deed. What do you expect? "Where are we going?"

We were inside his limousine, occupying the back for privacy while his driver was stationed at the far front. The car smelled new although the smell of leather and orange dominated giving the idea it's new and neat.

"My personal designer, he has already tailored suits for all ages available for us to wear. I already have my suit to wear so it's down to you both."

"Are you excited?" I inquired, the question leaving my mouth suddenly. Everything was happening to fast but I could sense how he feels so pleased and happy with everything that's happening.

"Of course, I am. I'm finally going to introduce you and my son to my father, why shouldn't I be?" He affirmed, happiness spreading all over his face evident how delighted he was at the impromptu meeting. I knew how family-oriented Zayn was despite his lack of family, rather the lack of family made him adamant about responsibility and not leaving his family behind.

"I'm glad, Zee. You look more handsome when you're happy," I remarked, it was the truth anyway. Seeing him the usual broody, cold, and ruthless CEO wasn't something I was used to seeing with. I could see the effect that I inflicted on him, he changed. Not my Zayn anymore, but these past few days, I'm so glad because the walls he built were tearing down because of me and ZJ. I know that, I could see it anyway and it makes me delighted as well, patching things up.

"Ni.." He smiled timidly before his smile broke to open his mouth for him to speak, "Are we? Are we okay now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Weren't you avoiding me back then? Did you hate me? I mean, I was an asshole, threatening you to come back to me with ZJ. But I'm not sorry for calling your boyfriend a bastard or getting mad over him, I could see him in your light but I can't help it. I love you so much and you know how much I'm possessive when it comes to you."

"We were always okay, Zayn. I don't hate you. I could never even if I wanted to. So whatever it s that's bothering you, don't pay attention to it. I've forgiven you whatever you think is your fault."

"I want to kiss you right now, but I can't." He murmured softly, the tinge of disappointment and frustration lacing his tone of voice.

"You can always kiss me in the forehead," I suggested, trying to appease the frustration he was suffering from.

"Can I?" He inquired, positioning himself ready to capture my face and press that kiss on my forehead.

I just nodded, closing my eyes right after as I anticipated his skillful and beautiful lips planting a kiss on my forehead. Right then and there, he pressed a kiss on my forehead feeling the warmth and compassion of the gesture he made.

"Dada!" A voice chirped out, making Zayn retreat quickly. It was ZJ, he had his eyes wide and had an accusing finger pointed at Zayn. "Dada! Daddy! Why'd you not include me in kisses?" He pouted, crossing his arms like an upset child.

"You want kisses, baby?" Zayn asked which ZJ's face lightened up to as he answers his father's question with glee, "Yes dada! Lots and lots of kisses! Will you and daddy give me include me pweaseeee!"

"Then come here, baby boy." Zayn smiled and patted his lap for ZJ to sit on. Zavier was obedient. He sat on his father's lap as Zayn began to pepper him with kisses. "Tickles!" He squealed before throwing a fit of giggles, I envied both of them so I joined in.

ZJ was becoming ticklish of two pair of lips invading him with kisses thus he was being rowdy and struggling to escape. "Stahp! Too much!"

I was about to press another kiss, this time it was intended to be longer and more wet with also the intention to tickle him extremely. But ZJ kept on struggling and pushing us making him lose balance and fall of Zayn's lap. My lips instead of landing onto ZJ's neck, crashed onto Zayn's lips.

My eyes widen in surprise, feeling his lips again on mine - as bad as I had it, I can't help but melt into the eruption of sparks inside my body and let the erratic beating of my heart deafen me from all other noises.

It wasn't even later when I felt him cupped my face and deepen our kiss, every second longer of this kiss drives me mad and lose rationality. My passionate and loving side unveiled itself thus finding myself kissing back and responding to his mind blowing kiss.

"Ewww! Dada and daddy, you were supposed to kiss me! Not each other! Ew! ZJ doesn't want to see this," Zavier whined breaking us from our kiss, hurriedly retreating in embarrassment as we temporarily forgot about our son who was now on the limousine floor. He sat like an Indian whilst covering his eyes with his forearm still whining how we're bad to do it in front of him.

Although, we're still flushed, we just chuckled at our son's reaction.

-

We were inside the fairly large boutique but there's no one inside other than the owner and his assistant.

"Mr. Malik!" The flamboyant homosexual owner greeted Zayn, his eyes shining brightly at the sight of him ogling him like a piece of meat after getting close to him.

Quickly, this guy got on my black list.

"Hello, Dylan." Zayn greeted back, trying to step away from the proximity, Anton, created between them.

"What brings you here? Do you need another suit? Lucky! Because I have a new collection released recently!" He exclaimed, feeling all excited about showing Zayn what was his new collection. I could see his eyes flashing dollar signs and bills.

"I don't, my boyfriend and our son does." He retorted - did he just introduced me as his boyfriend? And "our" son? There it is again, what feels like my heart doing somersaults in my chest and the heat creeping up to my cheeks. Zayn Malik, why do you have to makes this so hard for me?

"Boyfriend? Son? You have a boyfriend and son already?" Dylan seemed incredulous to the newly-gained information he had heard. He had his mouth gaped open and looking at us hostility.

I'm pretty sure by now it's confirmed he has the hoots for Zayn, judging how he reacted and his gestures towards him although Zayn pays no attention to it anyway.

"Yes, Dylan. I would like you to meet, Niall, my boyfriend and our son, Zavier John. His nickname's ZJ." Zayn introduced us and as he did that, his lips tugged into a smile and his eyes automatically crinkled. He bent down automatically and wrapped his arms around ZJ, my baby boy waving his hand timidly.

"Oh I see, you look very much like your son, Mr. Malik. He's very cute as well," Dylan regarded, eyeing ZJ with a smile this time it seemed genuine and sincere unlike the one he's been showing at me. Then, his eyes flickered, his gaze and stance shifting into something different than before. He looked professional now, just like how Zayn quickly shifts from being the cold, ruthless and daunted CEO from my Zayn - my caring, loving, understanding and perfect first love. "So suits for the three of you, sir?"

"No, just for the two of them, Dylan. I already have mine prepared." Zayn answered coolly, standing tall and powerful just from the vibe he was emitting.

"Okay, what would the style and color be?"

I glanced towards Zayn and murmured against him, "Should I go for the classic?"

"Yeah, you should." Zayn agreed whilst nodding his head as I guess that he envisioned me at my suggestion. "The classic style, black slacks and coat but I want his undershirt to be black. Same for our son please, only have his undershirt in color that suits him."

"Hm, I agree, black definitely suits his pale, white skin. I suggest Baby Blue for ZJ? That could match and complement his eyes very well?"

Both of us agreed to his suggestion, ZJ is very fond of color blue and he's right about his comment.

Dylan began to eyed and inspect my body, I let him be. He made me stay put only to come back with a tape measure right after as well as an assistant who what seemed like a broody, silent young man. Definitely the same age as the three of us. "Come on, Tyler, help me with this one. Write the measurements down for me."

I could tell how good looking his assistant was. He was tall and well built with beautiful green eyes and a handsome face that was half covered by a fair amount of stubble. He had this mysterious vibe while darting his dark hooded gaze around his environment.

Dylan began to take my body's measurement then with ZJ. He stormed out of the place only to come back with a wardrobe rack that fitted our choices of clothing. Suddenly, Zayn stood in front of me blocking me from my vision and making me unable to see Dylan's assistant. His mouth was sent on a thin line and I perfectly knew the reason why. Oops.

In a span of approximately thirty minutes, we were all dressed in the suits we deemed perfect. Zayn had his suit delivered here by Harry which was also bought from this boutique prior to the impromptu event, it was the classic and yes with the white undershirt. I dressed into mine, already fixed my silk white neck tie, glowing brightly against my black undershirt. It looked nice on me, it feels good to wear attires like this, I mean I seldom- that probably once in a year or two years that I wear this kind of attires.

From my reflection on the mirror I could see the tag hanging from my coat and it shocked me how expensive the coat was and to think it was only the coat and not the whole outfit. This was more than the coverage of me and ZJ's expenses for a year, oh my god. Also, he's going to buy this just for this single occasion?

I stormed out of the dressing room, seeing Zayn standing on his outfit minus the tie that he was currently putting on. He looked so intimidating, so powerful and dominating. He had change so much and I could see some effects of the past from him, how I from time to time was experiencing his first hand ruthlessness and being outwitted by him in terms of negotiations that leaves me nothing but agreeing to his demands which I always do even in the past but this time he was more coercive.

"Zayn," I called his name making him lift his head up, his lips tugged a bit and he was the one to close the distance between us by walking towards me.

"You look beautiful babe, can't wait to introduce you to my father." His hand slipped on my waist as he murmured the words against my ear. He grinned as he pulled out and stood straight.

"Did you see how this cost, Zee? It's too much!" I told him, flipping the tag to see the actual cost of the coat.

"I'm aware, Ni. But it doesn't matter as long as you and ZJ looks good in it, it's worth the price." Zayn answered back.

"What? We can honestly look at other shops for these kinds of clothes that could cost less,"

"Ni," He started as if pouring his patience all to the single word, "We're here already and it's fine with me okay. I'm telling you, I know this is all new to you but babe...I'm not the same man you've met before. I've changed, I'm a CEO now - I have a job and I am the heir to my father's fortune. We're not poor anymore as I have money that can support me for a lifetime and that...that's all for you and ZJ. That's all for our family so I don't care if this costs way too much than the average. I want the best for the both of you. Now, let me do this please. This is amount is not too much at all, come on. Just obey and follow me this time."

I nodded anyway and let him rip the tag off, although I still feel uncomfortable about him spending a lot of money for this attire. He continued fixing his tie groaning after another attempt. I smiled, yeah he's changed but he's still has his cute side that I'm very familiar of. "Come here, I'll help you."

"It's been years and I'm still not used to tying my ties, I kept on insisting Harry to let me do it myself."

I took the tie from his hands and began to fix his tie. "You have a short temper, Zee. Remember, I've suggested teaching you how to do tie last time during one of your job interviews but you declined so I took the habit of doing them for you. But now, Harry's the one doing it." I couldn't help but smile wistfully, because the things I used to do for him were now being done by somebody else. And yes, it's mostly my fault, I just... I can't help feeling that way.

"Hey, hey," He tilted my chin up, "Then, I request you to teach me how to do this so I can do it myself. I know that smile, Ni. Smile truthfully or else I'll kiss you again, this time I have no intentions of stopping."

I chuckled, smacking his chest playfully. "Why do you like threatening me with kisses? If there's anything they don't scare me that much."

"Oh yeah? So I can go all out on kissing you right here and now?" He smirked deviously, biting his lip for a moment and noticing how he's itching to cupped my face and give me the kiss.

"Shhh, stop it. Okay, I'm not, I'll stop and I'll smile truthfully this time," I obeyed and gave him the smile he wanted. "Do you see how that Dylan guy looks at you? I think he fancies you and he's close to jumping at your body any moment.

"I don't think so, yes he's gay but he has a boyfriend alrea-" He stopped. "Wait, are you jealous?"

"What?!" I uttered in disbelief, "No, I'm not!"

"Oh, you are."

"I'm not, like you said why would I be jealous he already has a boyfriend?"

"You don't need to be, because I only have my eyes on you so that's why I couldn't see the way he looks at me, I'm too busy staring at your beauty and loving you with my heart."

"God, you're so cheesy," I was going to playfully hit him again but he caught my knuckles and lurched me forward catching me in his arms whilst sneakily wrapped his arm around my waist. "But one thing I can't take, Niall, is that you looking at others. I could see the glances you were giving Dylan's assistant. I was having some deadly thoughts and was so close to punching that guy for staring back at you as well."

"I want you all for me, and I'm all for you." He pressed a kiss onto my lips and as he pulled away,

"Dada! Daddy!"

ZJ always has a good timing, on everything. We turned our heads to ZJ's direction, seeing him dressed in black coat and slacks with baby blue undershirt. No necktie or bowtie needed.

Zayn freed me to make room for ZJ. Behind him was Dylan and Tyler, they were the ones who helped ZJ dressed. "Wow, my baby boy looks handsome."

"Of course! My dada and daddy are handsome too!"

"You have a way with your words, Future Heartbreaker. Come on, let's go ahead?" Zayn ruffled ZJ's hair as he scooped him in his arms and began carrying him.

ZJ nodded and turned to Dylan and Tyler, "Buh-bye, thank you for the clothes, Mr. Dylan and Mr. Tyler,"

The two cracked a smile. We also gave our thanks for the clothes and began to wave back. Zayn had already paid for the clothes while I was still dressing.

"Dada, Daddy," ZJ called, making us dart our gazes towards him. "I saw Mr. Tyler push Mr. Dylan against the wall and kissed him...eh, vewy fast,"

Uh oh, looks like my son saw something he wasn't supposed to see. "Did you see something else, ZJ?" I asked nervously, my parental side coming out and taking over again.

"Eh, I squeaked and they saw me so they stopped, but daddy that was bad right? He hurt him but then he kisses him?"

"Yes, that's bad so you should close your eyes like you did before when you saw me and your daddy," Zayn scolded lightly, even getting into it by pointing his index finger at ZJ for emphasis. "But your daddy likes doing that so, I guess me and your daddy are allowe-"

I smacked him, "Enough, Zayn!"

Zayn and ZJ just chuckled at my reaction.

-

We arrived at the expensive looking restaurant, just from the exterior you could tell it will cost you thousands just to dine in the beautiful looking place. I expelled a heavy breath, clutching my chest for the meanwhile as bundle of nerves began to sprout inside me. Seeing Zayn's father, what would he say about me? I'm pretty sure he knows about me and Zayn's relationship and about his grandson according to Zayn, so where would that leave me? He'll be mad for sure. That's father or parental instinct to stray away your son or child for what hurt, will hurt and is hurting him, I've learned that with ZJ.

"Are you okay? Nervous?" Zayn asked, his eyes filled with concern as he slung an arm over my shoulders.

"I am, honestly. Just pressured on how your father will react and think about me,"

"I'm here. You got me, if my father ever say or do something bad towards you and ZJ, we'll leave immediately. I promised you that, I'm going to protect you even from my father." He assured me, rubbing circles on my back.

"Don't say that, please. He's still your father."

"Whatever you want baby, but I'll prioritize your sake first. Let's go," He offered me his hand and I took it gladly. ZJ on the other hand begged to be carried so Zayn did it. He had my hand on one of his while carrying ZJ with his free arm and hand.

The security guard opened the door for us as one of the staff greeted and told that she will be accommodating us. "Hello, sir, is there any reservations or would you like to make one?"

"We already have, under Mr. Malik. I'm his son."

"Oh yes, he's waiting right in one of the private area, sir. Follow me,"

We were being escorted to the private reservation area and the loud pounding of my heart and trembling of my body was inevitable. I was nervous, very nervous while ZJ remained silent and still being carried in Zayn's arm.

Then, at the table where the female waitress tended us to, halted was a man in crisp and neat suit sat impatiently while talking over the phone. "Where is he? He's still not here!"

The woman tapped the man's back and he turned his head towards her, "They're here."

"They're?" The man averted his gaze to our direction and became perplexed at the sight of us three.

"Dad!" Zayn greeted happily, he smiled wide and sounded so excited.

"Son..." The man replied, standing straight from his previously crouching and sitting position.

"I'll go ahead, sir. Please do not hesitate to call me if you would need my assistance," she bowed down and left.

Zayn walked ahead, I let go of his hand and he used it to hug his father back when he hugged him in delight. So this was Zayn's father, I really thought Zayn didn't have any parents but luckily his father came looking for him and he found him. "Son, who's that child and that man?"

"Dad, I told you I'm going to let them meet you when the time comes. This is the perfect timing. Dad, I want you to meet my son and your grandson, Zavier. Zaiver John Horan-Malik. His nickname's ZJ for short. And this man is my boyfriend and his other daddy, Niall Horan." His introduction was filled with pride, his smile spreading and growing wider as time passes by, but I was becoming more nervous because Zayn's dad wasn't saying anything.

"Hello, sir," I broke the deafening silence that took over the place. "Baby, say hello to your grandpa," I told ZJ, who looked like in the same situation as me because he was biting his lip and looked very unsure on everything.

Zayn took notice of ZJ's condition, "Hey, baby, it's okay don't be nervous. Dada and daddy are here with you. It's just grandpa. Come on, say hello to your grandpa. " Zayn urged and took ZJ's tiny hand to coax him to wave a hello.

ZJ stuttered out, "H-hello g-grandpa."

I looked at Zayn's father, he and Zayn had a striking resemblance and I could see where Zayn got his looks. Actually, his father, Zayn and ZJ looked all the same and identical – I wanted to chuckle but it wasn't deem appropriate for the moment and situation. It was still nerve-wracking as there was no response coming from his father.

"Dad, say hello back. Come on, he'll be upset about it,"

"H...H-Hello, ZJ." His dad uttered out, stepping forward to look at ZJ and touch him. "Is he the son you were talking about? I can't believe this,"

"Yes, dad. He's handsome like us, doesn't he? I already have an heir. Well, depends, my baby boy likes to do art, don't you ZJ?" Zayn joked, letting out a light chuckle after.

"Yes, dada!" ZJ cheered up at the mention of art, "G...Grandpa, I can show you my art! Dada said they were beautiful, I could also give you one of them!"

Zayn's dad smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "Y-you should have told me you were coming...with your...son and...boyfriend?"

"I wanted to surprise you, dad." Zayn admitted truthfully, "Aren't you surprised and happy?"

"I-I...We need to talk privately, Zayn." Zayn's dad answered far from Zayn's question. I grew nervous again and I thought he going to warm up with his grandson – It's not important if he acts hostile towards me as long as Zayn's dad accepts and be good to ZJ.

"What for, dad? Tell it here, come on." Zayn urged, I saw the smile dissipating in his lips and his brow cocking at the side lessening the happiness that was evident from his face.

"Son, don't be stubborn. This is important, we need to be alone."

Right at that moment, from the side a woman started to walk and halted towards us. She was pretty, could have passed as a model wait she is a model! I've seen her in the TVC once and she's the model on one of the billboards on the city. She's...

"I'm sorry, I took too long at the comfort room, I had to retouch."

Suddenly, I had a feeling about everything and honestly, I was feeling this beforehand even back at the house the moment Zayn asked me to come with him. I knew it. I definitely felt it – déjà vu as people tend to put it.

"Dad? Who is this woman?" Zayn asked. His features had him looking confused and suspicious towards this new character. Judging by this, Zayn doesn't know anything about this. Does he?

"Son..." His dad looked unsure but then again, somebody has to answer the questions.

"Is this the son you're talking about, Mr. Malik? I agree, he's gorgeous," The woman practically squealed and I knew that moment I'm not going to like this woman in front of me. "Hello, Zayn Malik, I'm _Gigi Hadid_ , your new fiancé."

Fiance? _Fiance_?! Did I hear it right? Did she just introduced herself as Zayn's fiancé or did my heart just shattered into pieces?


	13. || Chapter 13 ||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the grammatical errors and typos in this chapter, I wrote this on my phone just half an hour ago. So yeah, it's really hard to edit so I really hope you appreciate this chapter regardless. Okayyyy, comments pleaseeee! I want to read some comments about this fic? Opinions? Thoughts about the characters and events? How are you liking this story so far?

 

**NIALL**

**MY** body kept on trembling, although I was frozen at my spot. What seemed like shattering sounds deafened my ears, the forming lump in my throat becoming heavier and the unsettling feeling in my gut was unbearable.

He's engaged...

The two words tried to sink in to my mind but it won't, my heart won't let it accept that fact. He can't be! He can't be married off to someone he doesn't love because he loves me, and I... I love him too?

"Dad," Zayn clenched his jaw, I could see him flex his arms to tighten his hold on ZJ. "What the hell is this?"

The devious woman stood shocked at Zayn's harsh inquiry, but although taken aback she gained her composure in a split second. "I'm sorry, haven't you told him already, Mr. Malik? Or did I just break it off to him?"

"I..." Mr. Malik looked like he was in a middle of a war between two countries, although nobody was really in for a war. "Zayn, lay off the language. And yes, Gigi, I haven't told my son yet so he's surprised about it as well. We were waiting for you so you we could talk about it but I didn't expect for you to say it ahead."

"Oh," Gigi's mouth formed an 'o' while smiling again, "I'm sorry then, I could't help for my interest to spike up when I saw a beautiful man and became aware that I'm going to be married off to him," She batted her eyes in a flirty manner making me scowl beside Zayn. I'm not liking her - I'm not even trying to like her anyway!

"Who's this little boy in your arms? Is he your little brother? He looks very much like you," She noticed, trying to reach out for ZJ but I snapped.

I pushed her hands away before her fingertips could reach my son's skin. "Keep your dirty hands off my son. If you don't want any fight to take place, learn to know your distance."

"Daddy..." ZJ looked scared before grabbing Zayn's undershirt and hid behind his neck whilst wrapping his arms around it as well.

"It's okay baby, dada and daddy's here." Zayn murmured, rubbing a hand on ZJ's back.

She was taken aback at my reaction. Good, I don't want to appear as someone she could easily step on. "Excuse me but who are you? And son? But he doesn't look any like you..."

I grumbled, it hasn't been long but this woman managed to get on to my nerves and I'm a kind person! I don't get mad at anyone easily but wow, she's setting off the bars high.

"I'm the other father," Zayn spoke, "and this is our son."

"What?!" She suddenly spat, "Your father told me you were single and..."

"Apparently, my son has made a family long before I knew he existed." Zayn's father now intervened, "I'm sorry, Gigi, I know this is disrespectful on your side but I didn't know my son was truthful to his words back at the day and that he'll bring his family today. If you wan-"

"No, it's fine, Mr. Malik. I do admire single fathers. You're not together aren't you?" She asked making me looked at her incredulously, really? She's this desperate?

I don't want to speak out - it was against my nature but I feel like defying my personality because of this woman in front of me, I can't even bear the sight of her...

"We're dating," I stated simply, not wanting to appear rude anymore. Zayn then freed a hand that was holding ZJ and held mine, pressing it reassuringly.

"It doesn't look like that to me. His father wouldn't set up his son for a fixed marriage if it looks like that." She rolled her eyes!

"Gigi, I'm sorry about this but we could talk about this over next time. I'm really sorry. Please tell your father I'm sorry about this fiasco. I'll surely go to you guys next time but for now I guess it's better for you to leave. Do you have your drivers with you?"

"No, I came by a cab actually since I was nearby."

"Oh, do you want someone to escort you? Did you bring Harry with you guys?"

"Sir?" Harry went up to Mr. Malik's side, "Did you call me for me?"

"Yes, I want you to bring Gigi back to his home," Zayn's father commanded, regaining his control and extremities in things.

"Uh no, it's fine, you can just escort me back to our company's office." Gigi interjected, "Oh by the way, here's my number, handsome," She slipped off a card onto the breast pocket of Zayn's coat, patting it nicely while grinning before walking haughtily out the restaurant with Harry following her from behind.

I scowled, leaning in closer to Zayn after her back faced us.

Gigi's exit was followed by silence and no one initiated to break the silence until for half a second. Zayn was the one who broke the silence, "Dad, what the hell was that?!" He was angry, really angry which somehow scared ZJ so I took him from Zayn's arms which Zayn although still in his angry state handed me ZJ.

"Son! Language! As if I know you were going to come here with your son and the other father! If I would have known then I wouldn't let her come over." Zayn's father retorted at his son, Zayn remained unfazed - still infuriated how his father created and sole responsible for this fiasco.

"Yeah, and what?” Zayn tested, “You're still going to proceed with the stupid fixed marriage with that woman? Dad! I'm well capable of handling and choosing who I want to marry. That's my choice, mine alone! Not yours to decide to! Whether I came here with my family or not, you still had a plan executed. Why is that, dad?"

"I'm your father, Zayn. The main reason I went here is to inform you about it, I've already made this deal with my old friend we both agreed to it already. I wouldn't really come back here if it weren't for this! I'm troubled you're not going to marry or engage in a relationship with someone so how will the company will be? No heir to take over, I don't want that to happen and I don't want to be alone all your life!"

"Well, guess what, dad? I have my own family now, a son to be my heir that is if he wants to or not I won't give him the pressure on deciding, and I'm going to mend my relationship with my ex and the other father of my son. I'm going to marry him, dad."

"Zayn Malik, you can't just do this! Fine, your son I can accept but that? You think the world will receive your news with a smile? You think you'll like it when they find out you're gay? Ha! It will tarnish your reputation, son. That's why I made a fixed marriage between you and Gigi, if not he can pose as the mother for your son, and you can produce more grandchildren if you want when you guys get married."

I felt as if something inside my chest being gripped tight, constricting me from breathing. Gigi will act as a stepmom for my son...the thought that I will be resting behind the shadows of their synthetic family - a family built by money, fame and power. The thought that my son will have to be away from me and have a parent replace me...it's killing me already. And the thought that Zayn, god Zayn, will be taken away from me when I just met him again and made me realize how I felt...it's heart-breaking. Just when our family is slowly building back together, there goes someone trying to destroy it and shatter it into pieces.

I can't.

I won't let that happen.

"Da-" Zayn tried to speak but I was adamant on this one, I needed to let out my thoughts and opinions or else... history will just tend to repeat itself

"I won't allow that, sir," I spoke, mustering everything in me to utter those words until a bomb of courage exploded inside me and those words were followed by, "I'm the biological parent, yes, I took I maybe took away Zayn's right to pose as my son's father for the first 5 years of his life but I did my best not to let that happen - I searched for him, but he flew to America that time. You're a parent too! you would understand how I would feel if that happens so no, I won't. No matter what you do, I won't let you do that. If there's anything, the decision is between me and Zayn's. But I would never give up being a parent to my child just for the sake of someone else replacing me. And I'm not going to apologize for speaking up my mind."

I clutched my chest, feeling as if something filled with thorns has been lifted off my chest and allowed me to breathe again.

Mr. Malik quirked a brow, his lips turning into a thin line and I have never felt so intimidated under his gaze. "As if you can do something to stop me,"

My body lost its balance and Zayn quickly wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's okay, Ni. Don't worry. I won't let him do that.”   


“He's not the only one that's going to stop you, dad. We both are." Zayn insisted, "My life, my decisions, dad! And if there's anyone I'm going to marry, it's the man here right beside me. I love him so much and no one can stop me from loving him with all my heart."

Regardless of the situation, my heart chose to start beating like crazy and the butterflies in my stomach getting wilder - He loves me. And I love him too.

God, I always do.

And this time, I'm going to fight for him - for us, for our son and for our family.

"Zayn, don't be impulsive on this! You know da- Well how this will affect the company. Provoke me with proceeding with this or lose your position as the CEO."

Mr. Malik didn't seem like a father that moment, he was a predator tempting its prey. But Zayn would never be a prey, when he doesn't want to.

"Fire me for all I care! I don't care if I wouldn't be a CEO anymore! I'd rather be Zayn! And Niall and ZJ is what Zayn needs - the Zayn who is ZJ's dada and Niall's Zayn. No one can change that, not even you, dad. Or at least, if you're still my father anymore,"

Mr. Malik had widened his eyes now. He blinked although remained his stance.

"If you have nothing to say anymore, it's better to end this as a day for us. Goodbye, dad. I don't think I'll go home at the house tonight." Zayn decided, his face looked solemn before he turned to us. "Let's go, babe,"

I didn't paid attention on how that single endearment made my heart skip a beat and the way he took ZJ from my arms as well as he melded his hands with mine - I remained silent but I was freaking out inside.

The limousine remained there and we hopped in.

"Do you want me to take you both home or do you want to stay at my suite?" He asked, voice sounding raspy and exhausted.

"It's still early. We can join you in your apartment. Do you want that baby boy?" I asked ZJ whose sitting on Zayn's lap and silently staring from afar.

"ZJ?"

"Oh yeah, daddy, t'is okay."

Zayn was quick to pick up and made ZJ face him. "ZJ, baby, is there something wrong?"

ZJ timidly shook his head as a reply.

"Baby, I want you to be honest. Is there something wrong? Come on, you can tell dada we won't get mad."

"Dada, does grandpa doesn't like me and daddy?" He asked innocently, sadness painted his face and my heart was throbbed at the sight.

"No, of course not, baby!"

"Then, why did he get mad earlier?"

"Listen, ZJ, grandpa loves you. Yes, he doesn't show it but he does. He was just shocked earlier because dada did something to bad to him but it’s okay, He likes you, you and your daddy. Grandpa just doesn't realize it now."

I hope, Zayn. I hope.

"Okay, dada. Please tell grandpa, I like him even if he was meanie earlier."

"Sure, baby boy, but now we'll go to dada's apartment."

"Yay! You draw right, dada? Can I see your drawings?"

"Of course, anything for my cute baby boy."

"'M not a baby though."

"You are a baby, ZJ." Zayn grinned, "Dada and daddy's baby."

"Okay, fine! As long as only you, dada and Papa Li say it."  
  
I was shocked but expected it somehow. But what shocked me more was how Zayn didn't glare or clenched his jaw, he simply smiled and asked ZJ for a kiss which ZJ gave and giggled right after.

-

"Here we are," Zayn pushed the door opened and ZJ and I were greeted by a luxurious suite.

It wasn't heavily furnished but just a great balance to complement each and every inside it. Colours of black, white, brown and silver dominated the whole luxurious suite. It's also huge for only him to occupy.

"This is yours?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, this is where I usually go home when I'm very tired from work or I don't want to go to the house and just be alone... this is kind of my safe haven."

"Oh,"

"ZJ, baby, are you hungry?"

ZJ stood straight when he was placed down and shook his head. "Show me your drawings please dada,"

"Eh? Okay just wait right here. You can sit down at the couch while I get it."

So as he went searching for the drawings, ZJ and I looked around. It had a vase filled with white roses and to my surprise... a portrait of us. So young and...in love. We still are, I've learned that but the situation got more complicated.

I longingly gazed the picture when ZJ took notice of it.

"Daddy! It's you and dada! Both look handsome!"

I ruffled his hair and made him see it. I gazed around the suite once more from my seat.

"ZJ, here they are!" Zayn called happily, setting the small carton filled with sketchpads. He had a lot, huh.

He took out one of them and gave it to ZJ. It filled him with glee, and quickly flicked through the pages. ZJ eyes twinkled seeing the intricate sketches on the paper, they were superheroes and some were own made.

"Wow! Dada, you're amazing!"

Zayn just smirked and moved forward - right beside ZJ.

Something fell from the moment he moved forward, a plain ol' black sketchpad and with tiny font right above was written 'happiness'.

Curiosity killed the cat and I took it. Opening to the first page while mumbling, "What is this?" at the same time.

A face sketch was placed there before recognition started working and I realized as if I was looking into a mirror.

"Huh? What do you- Wait! Where did you get that?"

I quickly moved back, foreseeing he'll grab it from my hands.

"You've been doing different sketches of me."

"No, give that back!"

"Oh, come on, it's obviously testified right here."

Each sketch getting more defined and beautiful per page.

Before, I fell onto the last page. It was similarly the same photo snapped by the guard at the mall - the photo where Zayn had kissed me in the cheek while carrying ZJ.

Scribbled in cursive was, "First family picture, one of the best days of my life."

I was astonished and Zayn took the distraction as an advantage and took the sketchpad from me.

"Don't do that again." Zayn scolded, pointing a finger while pulling off a unpleased face.

Tears were welling in my eyes before they began streaming down to my cheeks.

I want... I want to...

I kissed him. I kissed him right then there. I wanted to, because the emotions were overflowing - because I love him too much and I don't think I'll be ever capable of loving someone as much as I love him. I can't bear to lose him again even if it was my fault that I lost him first.

"Don't...don't leave me please. Don't leave us." I said weakly, our lips disconnecting.

"I won't. I won't, baby. I will fight for us and I hope you do too because I can't do this alone, Ni. We need to have each other's backs. I hope you keep what you said to my father."

"I love you, I promise. I'm sorry if I left, I'll be forever sorry for that but let me atone for it by fighting for you this time." I pecked his lips.

"God, you're driving me crazy with your kisses. I... The longer this is, I don't think I can control myself anymore."

"Wait." I told him, "Just wait, please. I can't give you everything of me, right now because I'm tied to someone else but I have decided."

"Mhm?" He hummed questioningly.

"I decided to cut that tie and be bound to you, Zayn. I'm going to give you my all again and I hope you'll take it back...again."

"I will. I'll always take you back, baby. But right now, let me savor you while I still can."

He pinned me against the wall, a blind spot from ZJ's position. I hit the wall gently on his accord, he kissed me so roughly...so hungry.

"I'll never get enough you." Zayn groaned, "My thirst for you will never be quenched, my hunger will never be sated, just like how my love for you will never change and waver."

He kissed me again this time I responded back, matching his eagerness and passion. He gently grazed my lower lip with his teeth, making me gape slightly and took the opportunity to insert his tongue insde my mouth.

His tongue explored every corner of my mouth whilst searching for my tongue and gesturing for me to respond to his kisses.

"I love you, Zayn." I said breathlessly, this time I'm sure. I'm sure enough of my decision, it was my decision in the very first place only clouded by fear and doubts but now it's clear to me.

He's the only man I loved, I love and I will ever love.

I'm offering my heart for him again and he's taking it back.

"I love you too, Ni." 


End file.
